When Love Has Come to Fruition
by 0Zerotolerence
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst's relationship have finally come to a stability. The question is, what now? What will these two do knowing that they have found each other as life partners? (Credit for my cover image goes to a very dedicated fan by the name of Keamkeam on Deviant Art. Please go check out her stuff, I'd really appreciate it. Also, some chapters are of a Mature rating.)
1. The Children's Gifts

When Love Has Come to Fruition

* * *

 **Quick Note: Please be sure to read "Does She Hate Me?", "She Doesn't Hate Me!", and "But Does She Love Me?" before this story. It is not required, but it would be greatly appreciated and may bring some insight as to what the plot of the story is to the reader. Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

The time was just a few hours into the afternoon, and Pearl is sitting alone on the couch in the living room, a book in her lap. She had asked Connie to borrow another of her books, but had to promise to not have any writing tools in the same room. As if Pearl would ever do something as deface a book.. This particular book wasn't a textbook, but the first installment of the series, The Spirit Morph Saga, Unfamiliar Familiar. Pearl always took an interest to human fiction, even if it was dreadfully obvious.

Steven's blisters had finally healed to the point where he could walk on his own, but Pearl would not allow him to go anywhere without bandages on his feet. Not until the blisters completely healed, at least. He was out, hanging out with Connie down at the beach near the house. Pearl wouldn't let him go too far from the house either.

Pearl turned a page of the book she was reading, enjoying the plot line. It reminded the pristine gem about the shape-shifting abilities of all other gems. Even if she knew Lisa and Archimicarus were going to get married, the actions in between intrigued her. Finishing the last page of the first book, she set it neatly on the table beside the couch. Perhaps she should go ahead and return it to Connie down by the beach.. Then again, there was a possibility that sand could get kicked up and ruin the pages..

Pearl's thoughts were interrupted by a purple blur. The pristine gem was practically tackled into a laying position on the couch, a cackling laughter in her ears.

"Dang, Sweet P.. I thought you weren't ever gonna finish that book."

"Amethyst..!" Pearl whined to her girlfriend, giggling as she wrapped her arms around the smaller gem. "You weren't watching me read, were you?"

"'Course not.. I'm not a stalker." Amethyst made a joke about how when Pearl watched Steven sleep, much to the taller gem's annoyance.

"I don't do that anymore."

"Oh, I know.." Amethyst bent down, kissing Pearl's cheek before whispering in her ear. "You're much too busy doing something else~"

Pearl's face grew to a teal color, her grip around Amethyst's body tightening, a hand moving to lightly tug at her hair.

"Amethyst.."

"Mmhm..?" Amethyst pulled back just enough to be able to look in her girlfriend's eyes. Their lips just inches from each other, the couple slowly closes the gap between them. Just as their lips touch, Garnet speaks up after coming through the door of the house.

"If you're gonna do that, you'd better fuse. Steven and Connie are coming back." Pearl and Amethyst looked to Garnet in their position, the smaller gem grunting in frustration.

"Nah.. Opal is too big to be in here.." She sat up on the couch, pulling Pearl along with her, who was still blushing. Amethyst had already gotten used to being romantic with Pearl out in the open, but the pristine gem was still skeptical about it. On Earth, public displays of affection were.. looked down upon.

Just as the couple sat up on the couch, the two children came running through the front door behind Garnet, both of their hands behind their back.

"Pearl, Amethyst! Connie and I got something for you both!"

"You got us something..?" Pearl changed her position on the couch, returning to her usual, lady like posture while Amethyst laid her head on the pristine gem's shoulder, her legs crossed.

"Watcha get us?"

"Well.." Connie started talking. "You remember when you guys had to give me some money to replace my book? It turns out that my parents always keep spares.." She looked to the floor at this, a little embarrassed that her parents were so well prepared. "So, I figured that I'd use the money to get something to celebrate the new couple."

"Yeah!" Steven put his word in, stars in his eyes. "When Connie came over today, she told me about the idea and I was all for it! Of course we asked Garnet before we did anything.." Garnet smiled.

"You deserve something for what you've done anyway.. We can make more money eventually."

"Well what is it?" Amethyst asked excitedly, earning a playful elbow from Pearl.

"Be patient."

"Yeah, yeah.." Amethyst put an arm around Pearl's waist, getting as close to her girlfriend as possible without it being considered lewd. Connie continued.

"So, on Earth, we have something called jewelry.. Some people dig into the Earth and they bring back certain stones that have a shine to them. Ironically.." Connie smirked a bit before she continued. "..these stones have the same names that you guys do, and the same color."

"You're kidding." Amethyst was intrigued by this. She actually let go of Pearl, who didn't seem to mind, and leaned forward. Pearl was just as interested as Amethyst was. "So.. they have rocks and stones that are like us? Like gems?"

"Well, yes and no." Connie rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, barely containing her excitement. It was just as hard for Steven, who was practically shaking. "These gems aren't alive like you are. They're just stones. But they do look like your own gems."

"And we figured.." Steven spoke up again. "..that if there's ever a time where you two can't be together, we would give you something to remember each other by. So.."

Connie and Steven brought their hands forward, earning a gasp from both Pearl and Amethyst. In Steven's hands, held up for Amethyst, was a single pearl necklace. It had a silver chain, attached to a silver ring which surrounded the pearl, holding it in its place. Connie, holding her gift up to Pearl, had an amethyst ring. The ring itself was pure silver, a small, round stone very similar to Amethyst's gem engraved in the ring.

Pearl was speechless. The ring.. the gem in it looked just like Amethyst's. Slowly, she picked the ring up from Connie's hands, slipping it on to her third finger. It was only luck that she guessed the ring finger. Silently, she just stared at her hand, at the ring placed upon her finger. It was truly a wonderful gift..

Amethyst had a bit more of a reaction. She took the necklace from Steven, laughing in happiness and excitement.

"Wow, little man.. This is awesome!"

"It was Connie's idea.." Steven blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"But it was your money to begin with." Connie patted Steven on the back, causing both of them to laugh. Amethyst slipped the necklace over her head, fixing it so that her hair went over the chain. She lifted the gem of the necklace, staring at the pearl just as Pearl is doing with her amethyst.

"Hey P.." Amethyst said, chuckling. "We're wearing each other."

"Yes.. I guess you can say we are." The purple gem wrapped her arms around Pearl, kissing her cheek before resting her head against the taller gem's shoulder once again. Pearl smiled widely and held Amethyst's arm with the same hand that the new ring rested on. The pristine gem looked at the two children.

"Thank you two so much.."

"It's no problem, really." Connie waved the thanks away with her hand.

"Yeah, it's the least we could do for you! Oh!" Steven turned to Garnet. "We should get you something too, Garnet! There are stones like Ruby and Sapphire too!"

"Thanks, but I think they'll be fine with me." Garnet shrugged off Steven's offer, smiling. Well of course Ruby and Sapphire would be fine. They practically are reminders of themselves when they're Garnet, which is practically all the time.

"Aw, alright.." Though Steven was just a little disappointed, he understood.

"Wait, Steven.."

Pearl had a sudden thought. She was appreciative of Steven and Connie's gifts, but..

"Where did you get these..?"

"Okay, before you get mad, Garnet carried us there!" Steven knew exactly what Pearl was thinking. She was worried that he had to walk a long way to be able to buy this jewelry. "We went to the edge of Beach City. It's the only jewelers in town."

"Well.. alright. As long as Garnet carried you. Thank you Garnet." Pearl's suspicions were instantly pushed aside. She was glad that Garnet was there to assist the children.. "Well, I guess I can give you a few more minutes before you have to come in and rest, if you want."

"Woo! Come on Connie!" Pearl's words made Steven happy, and that's all that mattered to her at that moment. He did such a good thing for her and Amethyst..

"Oh, Connie." Pearl stopped the girl before she could follow Steven. The pristine gem stood and walked passed Amethyst to the table beside the couch. She lifted the book and turned, holding it out for Connie, who took it. "Thank you for letting me read it."

"It's no problem.." Unconsciously, Connie opened her book, rifling through the pages for any markings.

"The book's clean." Amethyst spoke up, laying herself down on the couch in Pearl's absence. "I made sure of that."

"Oh.. okay. Thanks Pearl!" She smiled apologetically up at the taller gem before heading out the door, Garnet following behind to make sure the kids stayed safe.

Pearl looked down at Amethyst, a smirk on her face.

"So you _**were**_ watching me read.." Amethyst chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, trying to act cool despite her blush.

"Well yeah, I guess. Been pretty boring without you in my routine lately."

"Routine?" Pearl scoffed, crossing her arms. "All you do is eat and sleep."

"Exactly." Amethyst gave an almost sultry look to Pearl, who's turn it was to blush. "O-oh! W-well.."

Pearl was flustered, and that was a win in Amethyst's book. She stood up, grabbing Pearl's hand, leading her to the temple door.

"Come on.. let's go see if our new bling can work with Opal."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, I plan on making this story last quite a bit longer than the others. Though I may make a few innuendos regarding Pearl and Amethyst's more 'intimate' life, there will be no sexual situations whatsoever. In this story, I'm going to write as if I'm making a T.V show. A Christmas special will occur, as well as Valentine's, Halloween, and so on. Thank you all again so much for all the support you've been giving me, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to a long running series. So long for now.**


	2. What To Do?

Pearl followed Amethyst with glee, jumping at the chance to be able to form Opal once more. Not that she didn't enjoy looking at her girlfriend, of course. Through the purple gem's door they went, Amethyst leading her girlfriend through the maze of her junk. Pearl always hated the sight of all this.. mess. But as long as she was with Amethyst, she could stand to be in here.

Weaving in and out between the walls of junk, Amethyst started slowing down.

"Okay, P.. Close your eyes."

"Why..?"

"Just do it." Amethyst's smile was pure as she looked back at Pearl. The surprise she had in store was sure to make her girlfriend even happier..

"Well.. alright." Pearl, a bit skeptical and thinking that this might be a prank, did as she was told. Blindly, she followed Amethyst the rest of the way. The usually dim lighted room suddenly grew brighter, at least from what Pearl could see from behind her eyes.

"Amethyst, what.."

"Shh.. Come on." Amethyst wasn't ready just yet. Slowly, at a walking pace now, Amethyst lead Pearl forward. With every step, Pearl continued to get more and more suspicious. Then it felt as if she were walking on air. It was the same feeling, as if..

"Are we in my room?"

"See for yourself.." Pearl slowly opened her eyes, widening them as she took in what Amethyst was leading her to. The two gems were at the edge of Amethyst's room. An incredibly large circle of scrap surrounded them, and in the center of this circle, where Pearl and Amethyst stood, was a pool. It was glistening and clear, as if it were taken from Pearl's room. Then, looking forward, Pearl saw a beautiful statue. Well, it was made of scrap metal, but it was beautiful, nonetheless. It was a statue of Pearl, positioned in one of her ballet poses. Her hands were together above her head, fingers barely touching as her leg was raised and bent at her waist.

"Amethyst.."

"Pretty cool, right?" Amethyst asked, walking up to the sculpture and placing a hand on it's standing leg. "This was the easy part. It took me just a few hours to find all the right parts and weld them together. That hard bit was the pool." At this, Pearl looked around her, realizing just how large it was. It looked as if it could be the size of an average skating ring. "I had to stay up a few nights to filter out all the dirt and junk. You wouldn't believe how many times I had to dig this hole. You remember that thing we fought at the movie store?" Amethyst shaped her hands into drills, the sharp points whirring to life. "It was a _**lot**_ easier using this little trick." Her hands turned to normal. "It took much longer to fill it up. You know that little waterfall where your stuff keeps falling down here? Yeah, I used that."

"You did all this.. for me?" Amethyst chuckled, walking to stand in front of Pearl, a hand on her hips.

"Yeah.. I figured that, you know, you didn't like being down here much, I'd remodel a bit. Watcha think?" Pearl was absolutely speechless. Amethyst spent all this time, rearranging her junk to make such a large circle, making a sculpture, digging this pool that she stood on.. It was all too much. Happy tears started forming in Pearl's eyes, and her hand covered her mouth.

"Oh, Amethyst.." Not even Rose did anything like this for her..

Amethyst blushed deeply, averting her eyes. She didn't think it would have this much of an effect on her girlfriend.

"It's nothing.. really."

"Nothing?!" Pearl bent down, wrapping her arms around Amethyst. Picking her up, she placed many different kisses over her face, before finally ending with a peck to her lips. Amethyst could barely react. Pearl had never been so forward, not since their first kiss. Though when the taller gem finally stopped her barrage of kisses, staring in Amethyst's eyes, the smaller gem wrapped her arms and legs around her girlfriend, chuckling.

"Okay.. I guess it is kind of a big deal." Pearl giggled, once again kissing her girlfriend. Soon enough, their forms turned into those of a familiar light, dancing and weaving to form Opal. The fusion sighed, hugging herself as she slowly spun on the top of the pool that Amethyst created, her necklace and ring shining in the light. It was a truly wonderful gift..

Garnet had decided that Connie and Steven had enough outside time for the day. As the two kids made what seemed to be their hundredth run to and from the water of the beach, racing the waves, she stepped forward to the edge of the front porch, calling to the kids.

"Steven! It's time to rest your feet now!"

"Alright Garnet!" Steven and Connie walked back up to the house after dusting off the bottoms of their feet, and in Steven's case, his sandals. Garnet, who has been holding on to Connie's book for her, held it out for the girl to take, who did so gratefully.

"Thanks for holding my book for me.. I don't wanna get sand in this baby."

"No, I'm sure you don't." Leading the children back into the house, they realized that Pearl and Amethyst were nowhere to be seen. Garnet could guess where the two were at, and what they were doing.

"Where are Amethyst and Pearl?" Steven asked, looking around. He asked that every time..

"They're off forming Opal again.. You should know that by now."

"Oh, right."

"I think I'm gonna go ahead and go home." Connie spoke up, catching Steven's attention. "My parents let me come here all day for the past few days, and I'm pretty sure I'm falling way behind on my studies.. I need to go back and get in their good books."

"Well.. alright. You'll come back tomorrow, right?"

"Definitely." Connie wrapped her arms around Steven for just a split second before rushing out the door, Steven waving after her. It was always nice when Connie came, for both Steven and the other gems. More interaction was good for them all.

"Watcha wanna do now, Steven?" Garnet asked, seeming to be more at ease since it was just her and Steven now. She didn't know Connie well enough to be entirely comfortable around her.

"I dunno." Steven was surprised with himself. He usually knew what he wanted to do for the day, but what was there to do? He played with Connie, he's already beaten his game, he can't go anywhere because of his feet.. "Maybe I'll just go riding with Lion.. Is that okay?"

It has been a while since Steven had some personal time with his pet. Maybe it would be a good idea for the boy to get out more. At least he wouldn't be walking.

"Sure. Go ahead, kiddo."

"Thanks Garnet!" He hugged his caretaker's legs before running outside, calling for his pet. "Lion!" Garnet chuckled, taking a seat on the couch. What _**was**_ there to do today? There were no missions to speak of, no threats to Earth, and Peridot hasn't shown her face since the time at the abandoned gem ship she trapped the crystal gems in. Did Garnet.. have time to herself?

This was unusual, very unusual. She had never actually had any free time. All other times, Garnet was either conversing with Pearl, Amethyst, or Steven, or fighting a corrupt gem. She had never had time to just.. sit there. She was almost thankful when Pearl and Amethyst came through the temple door, rolling over each other before stopping in front of the couch, Amethyst on top of Pearl, both of them laughing.

"Oh, that was amazing!" Pearl had her hands on the back of Amethyst's head and her back, looking up in the smaller gem's eyes.

"Always is when it's with you, Sweet P.." The couple was so enthralled with each other that they didn't notice that garnet was in the room. This has gotten to be a usual occurrence. Garnet coughed, alerting the gems on the floor of her presence.

"Seems like Opal had some fun.."

"She sure did!" Amethyst laughed, getting off of Pearl and helping her girlfriend to her feet.

"Yes.." Pearl added, still giddy, despite being embarrassed. "We've been forming Opal a lot more often lately."

"That's what happens when you're in love." Garnet said, an almost sad smile on her face. It was a strange feeling. Garnet had gone through this before, but she had never seen it happen to anyone else, but she knew.. She knew, eventually, Pearl and Amethyst wouldn't exist anymore.. only Opal.


	3. A Little Fun Never Hurt

**Quick Note: This chapter is rated Mature for harsh language and consumption of alcohol.**

* * *

Pearl's eyes opened slowly, her breath low, and shallow. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in her surroundings. Where was she..? Everything was so.. blurry.. She felt so groggy, and her head.. Oh, why did it hurt so much? Attempting to sit up, she found that she couldn't due to a sleeping Amethyst on top of her. Pearl's girlfriend.. but she couldn't remember falling asleep with the purple gem on top of her. Hell, she couldn't remember falling asleep at all.

Pearl allowed herself to stay pinned down by Amethyst, letting her vision become more clear. As she looked around, her eyes widened in surprise. There were quite a few empty beverage containers.. What were they..? Why were they strewn about? Pearl knew that she wouldn't have let such a mess build up like this.. Wait.. what was that smell?

Sniffing, Pearl crinkled her nose in disgust. Alcohol? Had Amethyst been drinking while Pearl was asleep? No, the purple gem wouldn't go behind her girlfriend's back like that.. Then why..? Pearl put her hand to her head. Thinking like this made her head hurt.. Wait. Why was her head hurting..? She couldn't have.. did she drink with Amethyst?

* * *

 **Twenty-One Hours Earlier**

* * *

"Woo!" Amethyst came running through the front door of the house, having just dropped Steven off with his dad. They were going on a camping trip in Greg's van, having a little father/son bonding time, as Greg put it. Amethyst's arms were in the air as she ran in circles around the living room. "Steven's gone! I can say whatever the fuck I want, fuck yeah!"

Pearl was in the kitchen, washing the dishes from the breakfast she cooked for Steven before he left. She had to admit, seeing Amethyst able to express herself in this way was a bit.. refreshing, but the pristine gem still found the vulgar words to be just that.. vulgar.

"Amethyst, I'm happy for you, I really am, but please try to control yourself.."

"Aw, come on, Sweet P!" Amethyst went to stand beside her girlfriend at the sink, wrapping an arm around her waist in a hug. "You sure liked it when you did it.."

"Well, that was different." Pearl tried to defend herself. Though it was a very emotional moment at the time, when Pearl finally confessed her feelings to Amethyst, the two were comfortable talking about it now that it had passed.

"Whatever." The purple gem chuckled, standing on her toes to kiss Pearl's cheek. "Still gonna do it."

"If you must.." Pearl sounded like she was scolding Amethyst, but her smile said otherwise.

The smaller gem walked from the kitchen to the temple door. She thought that since Steven was on his trip, she'd be able to have a bit more fun than just being able to swear. Amethyst stepped into her room, walking through the maze of junk that her room was known for. She knew this place like the back of her hand. She used this to her advantage, hiding some things that she knew Garnet and Pearl wouldn't approve of, at least not while Steven was around. Alcohol, lewd clothing, a few drugs that she collected, but never used. She was just a space rock, after all. Drugs weren't of any use to her, but she still collected them, just to collect. She even had a few.. accessories she had found in an adult store. She never used them, of course, but they were interesting to look at. The human male anatomy was weird..

After searching through a few piles of her junk, Amethyst found what she had been looking for. She pulled a few bottles of wine from under a bunch of other stuff, causing the pile to fall, but the purple gem was able to save the drinks. She had heard that wine aged well, and this wine.. well, it dated back to the Medieval days of Europe. This wine was particularly fine because the bottles were among the first ever to be stored in glass, and they had never been open. So, this wine has been aging for over a thousand years.

"Can't wait to crack these babies open.." Amethyst started her walk back through the maze of her room to the beach house. The smaller gem had been drunk before, and she liked the feeling. She liked the feeling of just being able to forget the world for a while. she liked the feeling of having fun, and nothing but fun. Now, why she was taking her precious booze to the living room was a mystery to her. She knew Pearl would try and confiscate it, so why? Maybe Amethyst would be able to convince Pearl to try it..

Walking through the door of the temple, Amethyst hurried to the couch in an attempt to keep Pearl from noticing the alcohol she had in her arms. Pearl was outside, stuffing Steven's sheets and pillowcases in the washing machine. Amethyst was able to place all of her bottles down without them clinking together, and she climbed on the couch to sit beside the pile. She grabbed one of the bottles, the drink inside a deep crimson color, and popped the cork. Without another word, Amethyst upturned the bottle, pouring the liquid down her throat.

After a few big swallows of her drink, Amethyst had to cough, taking the bottle away from her mouth. The wine, now half empty, practically steamed at the opening. A small, hot pink blush appeared on Amethyst's face, the purple gem already feeling the effects of the burning liquid. That's how you can tell it was the good stuff, when Amethyst, the gem with the highest digestive tolerance, was already feeling tipsy after half a bottle of a thousand year old wine.

Pearl, walking back inside the house to maybe do something else while Steven's things are washed, stopped in her tracks when she saw Amethyst. Then she looked to the pile of bottles on the couch, then to the open bottle in her girlfriend's hand. Then it clicked.

"Amethyst, are you drinking?!"

"Yup." The purple gem responded so nonchalantly, taking another swig from her bottle. "That's what you do with liquid, P."

"B-but that's alcohol! You're getting drunk!"

"Not like it's gonna fuck me over. We're rocks."

Amethyst did have a point.. But, it was so.. wrong.

"Not like the little man's here, anyway." There was another good point.

"Wanna swig?" What?!

"Oh, no no no no! I couldn't! There's still so many things I have to do today! I have to hang Steven's sheets out to dry when they're done washing, I have to sweep the house, I need to organize his stuffed animals, I-"

"Okay, okay, shit P!" Amethyst chuckled, waving her hand as she took another drink of her booze. She let out a breath as she finished her bottle to its last drop, setting the empty glass on the couch as she reached for a second one. "If you ever wanna party, just come to me."

This went on for the rest of the day. Pearl went about her usual chores, sweeping up the house, going out to hang Steven's things, organizing his stuffed animals and his games. Amethyst stayed on the couch, emptying another bottle before she actually felt hammered. After opening her third bottle and drinking about half of it, she decided to stand, stumbling around as she followed her girlfriend on her chores.

"Hey P, you done being boring yet?"

"No, Amethyst.. I still need to sweep the front porch."

"You fuckin' kidding me? That's outside! It's gonna get dirty!"

"But it never has gotten dirty, all because of me."

"Man, chores are a pain in the ass.." Amethyst followed her girlfriend outside, drinking from her wine the whole time. She was starting to not be able to walk straight, even going to far a to bump into Pearl, forcing the pristine gem to drop her broom.

"Amethyst, if you're going to consume alcohol, please do it where you aren't disrupting my work!" Pearl yelled at Amethyst, for the first time in a long time. Even if she was polite about it, the drunk Amethyst was bound to take it differently. She looked up at her girlfriend, her eyes wide and her blush much, much darker than before, from the drink, of course. Pearl immediately regretted her loud voice, covering her mouth.

"Amethyst, I'm sorry.. I just, I don't. Plea-" Amethyst cut off her girlfriend, grabbing Pearl's free hand and pulling her into a bending position, planting a big, rather sloppy kiss to Pearl's mouth.

Pearl was torn between disgust from the taste of alcohol and love for her girlfriend, but Amethyst was the first to pull away, now whispering in Pearl's ear.

"P.. You are so _**fucking**_ sexy when you get controlling.."

"A-amethyst.." The smaller gem had never said that before.. Well, they say a drunk person's words are a sober person's thoughts. Is this really how Amethyst thought of Pearl when she got mad and demanding? She was.. attractive like that?

Amethyst let go of Pearl's hand, replacing it with the half empty bottle of wine that the purple gem was holding. The pristine gem looked at her girlfriend, then to the drink in her hand.

"Come on.." Amethyst said, giggling in a drunken stupor. "Let's fuck things up!" With a blank face, thinking about what could possibly go wrong, Pearl brought the bottle to her lips.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

That's right.. Pearl remembered everything before that first drink. Was she so weak to the effects of alcohol that just one sip would cause her mind to haze? No, it was definitely the age of the wine. Pearl was a gem, after all. She couldn't believe that she had actually allowed Amethyst to convince her to drink.. What was wrong with her?

Amethyst shifted on top of Pearl, wrapping her arms around tighter around the pristine gem's body. Pearl couldn't help but smile at this, returning the hug to the purple gem. Maybe having a little fun once in a while wasn't such a bad thing.. Of course, she would need to build a higher tolerance to the drink for next time. She couldn't remember a single thing after that first mouth full. But.. she was sure that Amethyst would be able to fill her in. Pearl closed her eyes again, deciding to rest with her girlfriend for just a few more hours.


	4. The Consequences of Overreacting

**Quick Note: Credit for the idea for this chapter goes to "pearlofthecrystalgems". This chapter is rated Mature for harsh language.**

* * *

Pearl and Amethyst are up and about, picking up the empty wine bottles that had been strewn across the floor. The pristine gem could barely remember what she had done the previous day. Alcohol was truly a dangerous substance.

"Man, last night was awesome!" Amethyst exclaimed for what seemed to be the twentieth time, tossing an a bottle in the trash from each hand.

"Yes, Amethyst, you've told me.." Pearl was a little disappointed in herself. She allowed the smaller gem to convince her to do something she knew she shouldn't do. What did the humans call it? Peer pressure?"Do you even remember what we did?"

"Oh, yeah!" Amethyst snorted in laughter as her girlfriend walked up to the trash can, depositing two more empty containers. The purple gem started explaining what had happened that night.

"Well, when you took your first drink, you were like, instant drunk. You're such a lightweight!" The two gems, having finished cleaning up all of the empty containers, Amethyst having already stored what she had left back in her room, made their way to the couch. "You were all up on me, P. Saying things you'd never say, like 'You're so hot Amethyst. Let's get hotter. Let's fuck right now."

"I said no such thing!" Pearl yelled, who had taken her seat on the couch in her usual perfect posture, only to become flustered at her girlfriend's words.

"You're right. I'm just fucking with you, P." Amethyst snorted in laughter once more at Pearl's face, which was scrunched up in annoyance. "We just made out on the couch for a bit before you fell asleep.. Our first time using tongue and you can't even remember it. Bummer."

They did that..? Pearl was surprised that she would even do such a thing.. and a little sad. She didn't get to experience French kissing with Amethyst..?

"But hey, we got plenty of time to do it again, right Sweet P?" Amethyst climbed on the couch, wrapping an arm around Pearl's waist and leaning her head on her shoulder.

Pearl sighed, a small smile forming on her face, comforted by being close to her girlfriend. It was true.. even if the pristine gem didn't remember such an act, the two still had many, many years to kiss like that once more..

"I'm home!" Steven ran through the screen door of the house, his father Greg at his heels.

"Yo, Steven, Music Man, have a good time?" Amethyst raised a hand in greeting, making a mental note to keep any swear words from popping up. It was fun while it lasted..

"It was great!" Greg said, standing in the doorway. He wasn't quite sure what to do in this house.. He's only ever actually stayed in it once, when he hurt his leg. "It was nothing but nature and the stars above our heads. Man, it's always a good time to camp."

"And you, Steven?" Pearl asked the boy, who still had stars in his eyes from the excitement of the trip.

"It was amazing! Dad drove us really far in the woods! It was really thick, we could barely see anything, then there was this big open space that already had a campfire and a tent set up!"

"I went in there a couple days ago to get everything ready." Greg interrupted his son, patting his head and ruffling his hair. "That way we'd have more time to have fun. We had s'mores, and peanuts, and roasted hot dogs. Man, we had a blast throwing those peanut shells in the fire, huh Schtoo-ball?"

"Yeah! They popped and one even set fire to tree nearby!"

"Greg!" Pearl looked up at the musician, a worried and mad look on her face. Amethyst just started laughing.

"Hey, hey, I took care of it!" Greg raised his hands in defense. "I had a fire extinguisher in the van! I was prepared!"

"Oh.. well alright." Pearl calmed down as Amethyst spoke up after her laughing fit, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Man, Greg, you're a riot!"

Though Pearl was relieved that Greg had been prepared, she couldn't help feeling.. angered somehow. Why was this? Everything had turned out okay, and Greg had been good on the camping trip, doing well to keep Steven safe, so.. why was she mad? She tried to push this thought to the back of her mind, addressing Steven once more.

"Well I'm glad you had such a good time, Steven. If you go take a bath, I can have your dinner ready for you when you get out."

"Okay! Thanks Pearl!"

Steven first rushed up to his room to collect some clothes before he came back down to enter the bathroom. Pearl stood, intending to start on Steven's dinner, but she was pulled back down on the couch by Amethyst, who gave a quick kiss to the pristine gem's cheek.

"Try not to burn yourself again, Sweet P."

Pearl's cheeks lit up in a teal color, a giggle escaping her mouth.

"I won't Amethyst.. I love you."

"Love you too." Pearl stood again, an extra spring in her step as she made her way to the kitchen. Greg replaced Pearl on the couch, though at an extra distance from Amethyst.

"Never thought I'd ever see that exchange.. Did something happen between you two?"

"Steven didn't tell you?" Amethyst was surprised that the boy didn't go off about it the whole time he was with his old man. She leaned back in the couch, placing her hands behind her head.

"We're a thing now."

"Well you are rocks." Amethyst laughed at this. She missed spending time with Greg.. She regretted ever doing anything to hurt his feelings.

"Whatever dude. I mean we're a _**thing.**_ " The purple gem brought one of her hands from behind her head, her fingers crossed. Greg's eyes widened, his expression one of hilarious shock.

"Oh. Oh! Really?!"

"Mhm." Amethyst replaced that hand behind her head, closing her eyes as she remembered all the events that lead to her being with pearl romantically. The smaller gem told Greg about everything. Fear of being hated, how Pearl burned her hand, how they came to realize their liking for each other. Well, Amethyst admitted to loving the pristine gem from the very beginning.

"Then we fought this giant mole thing with drills for claws. P threw her spear and I wrapped my whip around it and poof! Bye bye mole man."

"Sounds like you two sure had an experience.. Well, I'm glad everything worked out." Greg placed a hand on Amethyst's shoulder, a kind smile on his face. Amethyst opened an eye, smiling back.

"Thanks Greg."

"Get your hand off of her.." Pearl had just returned from cooking Steven's dinner. It didn't take long. She was sure that Steven would be hungry and tired from his trip, so she just made some instant mashed potatoes with macaroni and cheese. Greg immediately retracted his hand, Amethyst sitting up straight to greet Pearl.

"Hey Sweet P, I was just telling Greg about how we got together."

"Why were you touching Amethyst?"

Pearl completely ignored her girlfriend. Seeing Greg's hand on Amethyst's shoulder.. it was such a small gesture, but something in Pearl just.. snapped.

"P, he was ju-"

"I asked Greg." Amethyst quieted down, a worried and frightened look on her face. Was Pearl.. jealous?

"Listen, Pearl, I was just congratulating Amethyst on your relationship." Greg attempted to be calm and cool about the whole thing, having stood up from the couch, but he was just as frightened as Amethyst. He began sweating, as he usually did in stressful situations.

"Well thank you.." Pearl took a step forward, causing Greg to step back. "But don't ever touch her again if you want to keep your hand.."

" _ **Pearl!**_ " Amethyst spoke up, loudly. The pristine gem looked down at her girlfriend, who had stood from the couch, fists clenched and eyes firm. "Do you hear what you're saying?! You just threatened Steven's dad!" Greg unconsciously held onto his hands, now completely terrified of the taller gem.

Pearl took a second to process what Amethyst was saying. She then looked forward to Greg, who had his back against the wall now. He was staring at Pearl. No.. not at Pearl, but at what she was holding. The taller gem looked down to find that she had summoned her spear. She dispersed it in that instant, bringing her hands up to hug herself. Looking between Amethyst and Greg once more, a horrified expression on her face, she whispered a quick 'I'm sorry' before turning and rushing to the temple door.

Steven exited the bathroom just in time to see Pearl enter her room. Walking around to the living room, he saw his dad with his back against the wall and Amethyst with worry in her eyes.

"Hey.. is Pearl okay?" Amethyst walked passed Steven, heading toward the temple.

"Just peachy.." After the purple gem went into her room, Steven ran up to his father.

"Dad, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, kiddo.." Greg smiled, attempting to reassure his son. He ruffled Steven's hair, though his hands were shaky. That was the most terrifying moment of the musician's life.

"Pearl!" Amethyst had been using her whip to climb up some rocks to reach Pearl's room. She stood at the edge of the pool, looking up at the main pillar. Though she couldn't see passed the water, she knew that her girlfriend was up there. "P, I know you're up there!"

"Leave me alone!" Pearl didn't mean that.. she desperately wanted nothing more than to be held in Amethyst's arms. Pearl was sitting with her knees brought up to her chest, tears falling from her eyes. "I-I could have killed him, Amethyst!"

"You were just a bit jealous!"

"It's not just that!"

Pearl had been jealous before.. She knew what it felt like to see someone you love care for someone other than yourself.

"Then what was it, P?! You didn't pull your spear on Steven's dad because you were jealous?! Why then?! What made you need to-"

"I was afraid!" Pearl's shrill voice echoed throughout her room. In a flash, Pearl appeared in front of Amethyst, having used her water as transportation. She kept her gaze averted, hugging herself. "I was afraid of losing you.."

Amethyst, stayed where she stood, not quite ready to walk forward and comfort her girlfriend.

"P, I love you.. I wouldn't leave you for Greg, not for a million years."

"I know.. I know, but that's not what I meant.." The pristine gem felt silly now.. Thinking about it rationally, it was pretty idiotic to be afraid of something that Amethyst would ever let happen.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I.. I was afraid of losing you.. like we lost Rose.."

"Wait.." Amethyst held her hands up to her head, trying to comprehend what Pearl was saying. "You thought.. that Greg was trying to knock me up?"

"In a manner of speaking.." Yeah, Pearl felt like an imbecile. She was afraid that Greg was going to seduce Amethyst, just as he did Rose. It was stupid to think that.. If he were going to make an attempt at Amethyst, he would have done so a long time ago. "I'm so stupid.."

"Well.. You're not." Amethyst said, a hand on her hip now that the atmosphere had changed. "But it was pretty stupid for you to think that."

"I'm sorry.." Pearl felt so ashamed with herself. How could she have let this happen?

"Don't apologize to me, Sweet P.." Pearl sighed, her hands shaking. Now she had an actual fear.. having to face Steven's father. Maybe he wouldn't hate her.. He seems like a nice enough guy.

"I don't suppose.. I could get a kiss for luck?" Pearl asked with a halfhearted chuckle.

"You'll get a kiss as a reward when you actually say sorry to him."

"Right.. of course." For the first time in her life, Pearl felt as if Amethyst were.. disappointed in her. Without another word, the pristine gem walked toward the temple door, walking through it to face her greatest challenge today.


	5. Alone Time

It had been quite a while since Pearl had threatened Greg. They were on speaking terms now, though it was on shaky grounds. Greg still flinched if Pearl even approached him. It was going to take a long, long time to get over almost dying, especially from someone that Greg considered a friend.

"It has been.. difficult." Pearl said to Amethyst. They were out on a mission for Garnet, who had admitted to following Steven and Greg on their road trip to make sure he stayed safe. She had asked the pristine gem and Amethyst to patrol Kindergarten, to make sure that Peridot wasn't making any moves there again.

"Yeah, but it's worth it."

"I know.. it will take some time. I hope we can be friends again."

Pearl used the butt of her spear to move a boulder, actually expecting to find the green Homeworld gem under the rock. Amethyst was following behind her girlfriend, lazily slashing at rocks and drills with her whip. She personally didn't think they were going to find Peridot, but hey, if it gave her alone time with Pearl, she was all for it.

"I'm sure you will, Sweet P. Greg isn't the kind of guy to hold grudges."

"No.. no he is not."

Pearl was tired of being in this place.. She hated coming to Kindergarten. But if there was any possibility for Peridot possibly showing up in this place, the pristine gem had to be thorough. Still, it disgusted her.

"Ugh, screw this!" Amethyst was the first to succumb to boredom, as she usually did, even if she did love her time with Pearl. She threw her whip down, the weapon dissipating before it even hit the ground. Amethyst sat on a nearby rock in a huff, resting her chin in her hand. "Peridot's not here, obviously. We would have found her in the more high tech stuff."

"I don't doubt that.." Pearl was getting just as tired as Amethyst, though she felt like she was able to control herself better. "But we should check the ship again, just in case."

"Uuggghhhh!"

Pearl giggled, kneeling beside her annoyed girlfriend.

"Come on Amethyst. We'll go back to the house right after, I promise.." Reluctantly, Amethyst stood up from her rock, gripping Pearl's hand in hers.

"Alright.. but we're doing something way more fun before we get back." They started walking, fingers intertwined with each other.

"What did you have in mind?" Amethyst didn't answer, only a mischievous smile playing on her lips as they neared the ship.

Soon, the two reached the ship that had nearly killed them before. There wasn't any sign of forced entry, and the door was still closed from the last time they had been in there.. Using the code that Pearl had created for the gems to use in a number pad she had made and connected to the door of the ship, the two gems walked inside, taking a look around.

"It certainly seems empty.."

"Good, let's go home."

Pearl and Amethyst turned heel and walked out the door, both of the gems glad they had an excuse to finish their mission. Though, as they walked from the ship, a green foot stopped the door from closing entirely behind them. Peridot was free from the ship.

* * *

"Now what did you have in mind, Amethyst?" Pearl wanted to ask why her girlfriend had wanted to go to the old battlefield. Admittedly, it was quite beautiful now with the strawberries growing from it, but still.

"Just come on." Amethyst lead the pristine gem through the fields, climbing up a hill to a row of cliffs floating in the air. Pearl remembered this place.. She didn't really like her memories of it. Running away from Steven when she found out about Lion's connection with Rose was something she'd rather forget. Amethyst jumped across the floating cliffs to the last one, standing with her hands on her hips as she waited for Pearl to join her.

"I know you probably don't like this place much.." Amethyst started, Pearl coming up to stand beside her. The purple gem was looking across the horizon, to the many hills and dunes of the desert below. Then she turned around, looking across the strawberry field to the setting sun. "But that is one hell of a view."

Pearl turned to see where Amethyst was staring, and she had to agree. The setting sun against the field of strawberries, enhancing the beautiful orange and red light that the setting sun already gave off.. it was definitely something to behold.

"Yes.. yes that is a view.." Pearl felt dumb for just saying those words, but her senses were rather occupied with the sun. She sat down, glad that Amethyst had shown her this. It made her smile.. such a harsh battle, many, many gems destroyed.. But the far aftermath was quite a spectacle.

Amethyst sat down beside her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I usually come here when I'm on a solo mission. Every time, I come up here to remind myself what I love about this world. And now.." She kissed Pearl's cheek. "I have one more love to share this experience with.."

Pearl was practically speechless. Amethyst came here? She had no idea that the purple gem found such solace in this place.. Amethyst laid her head on Pearl's shoulder, glad to have this time with the love of her life. Just the two of them. Not even Opal would be able to enjoy this as much as the two gems could separately.

"I love you.." Pearl's words came easily, as if they weren't even hers. The pristine gem wrapped an arm around her Amethyst's shoulders. Chuckling, Amethyst responded.

"I love you too, Sweet P.." The couple sat silently as the sun set, the glowing orange light softening into a dark red, then a beautiful black with the first stars of the night. Just sitting there.. knowing that the person beside them held so much love, so much adoration for the other, was the best feeling in the world. Of course, there are a lot of 'best feelings in the world.' It's just that this seemed to be above all others at the time.

After the sun had set, Amethyst turned to her love, gently squeezing her side to get her attention.

"I guess we should go home now, huh?" Pearl turned her head to look at Amethyst, a smile on her face. She shook her head, wrapping her other arm around the smaller gem in a hug.

"I don't want to though.." Amethyst returned the hug, laughing softly in the pristine gem's neck.

"I don't want to either.."

The couple pulled away from each other, staring in each others eyes. Slowly, their eyes closed as their lips met. The kiss was small at first.. soft, and pure. But it grew heated over time. Pearl's hands found their way to Amethyst's head and lower back, holding the purple gem to her as she slowly leaned back. Amethyst had a hand on Pearl's cheek, her other hand gently stroking her side, around to her back, then to her front again. The taller gem was on her back now, her kisses growing more heated, more.. hungry.

Pearl wanted to claim what she had missed a few nights ago. She slightly opened her mouth, allowing her tongue to run over Amethyst's bottom lip. The purple gem opened her mouth, a slight moan coming from her as Pearl's tongue intruded. She never did figure out why tongue kissing was so fantastic.. It was literally just another muscle in your mouth. But it was great, nonetheless.

Amethyst pushed back with her own tongue, causing the pristine gem to let out her own soft moan. Pearl was enjoying this tremendously.. She clutched tightly at Amethyst's back, going so far as to dig her nails in the cloth of Amethyst's top. The couple's tongues danced together, their hands exploring each others bodies. Though, in respect for each other, their hands never once wandered to places that may be considered lewd.

After a couple of hours of just enjoying each other, Amethyst finally pulled away from Pearl, her breath hot and heavy. There was not one break in the couple's kiss until now, because neither of them needed to breathe, but just the sheer action of such a passionate kiss caused them both to seem exhausted. The purple gem immediately attacked Pearl's neck, nibbling on the white flesh, causing Pearl to let out a low growl.

"Ah... fuck.."

Amethyst pulled away from her girlfriend instantly, looking in her eyes with a shocked expression on her face. Pearl clasped her hand over her mouth, her eyes just as wide as Amethyst's.

"Well.." The purple gem chuckled. "Think we should go home now?" Pearl only nodded, taking her hand from her mouth.

"..sorry." She muttered weakly, causing her girlfriend to laugh again. Amethyst stood up, holding out her hand for the pristine gem to take, which she did.

"Don't gotta be sorry. But damn that was surprising.."

"I know, I just.." She stood with her girlfriend's help, her face a dark shade of blue. Amethyst had never seen Pearl's face so dark before. Was she that embarrassed? "It felt really good.."

"I'm glad it did.." Amethyst was proud with herself. She had gotten Pearl to swear.. and in the good way, too. It was adorable, really. The two gems started jumping back down to the strawberry field, heading home to report back to Garnet.


	6. Enter Peridot

"So you searched for as long as you could and there's still no sign of her. That's why you got back so late." Garnet's question felt more like a statement. Pearl's blush was small, but prominent. Amethyst was cool about the whole thing, hands on her hips.

"Yeah Garnet, it was completely dull down there. No green to be seen." The purple gem chuckled at her own rhyme.

"Hmm.." Garnet's lips pursed in thought. She could always tell when her teammates were lying to her, but nothing seemed to happen as of yet. And her future vision didn't predict any calamities..

"Alright. As long as she's not making any fuss."

Garnet turned and made her way to the temple door. Pearl and Amethyst did the same, relieved that they had made the tallest gem believe them. Steven, having stayed awake until Pearl and Amethyst got home, was finally ready to go to sleep. "Goodnight Happy Bear. Goodnight Sad Bunny. Goodnight Playful Kitty. Goodnight Ominous Triangle at the foot of my bed." The boy closed his eyes, only to open them a brief moment later, finding that the triangle at the foot of his bed had disappeared. He played this off as being tired. "Eh, whatever.." He started to fall asleep once more, until an arm clamped over his mouth.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later (My own take on what happens after the episode Too Far. Let's just assume that the Cluster has been "put off" until further notice.)**

* * *

"I'm glad we were able to halt the Cluster's movement.. At least for now." Pearl was the first to walk through the house door, tiny Peridot close at her heels.

"Yes.. but it will not be held for long."

"It gives us more time to think of a permanent solution, and that's what matters." Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven followed behind Pearl and Peridot, the boy of the group riding on Garnet's hair, seeming to be rather exhausted.

"I've never made a bubble that big.."

"You did great, Steven!" Amethyst exclaimed, incredibly proud of the little guy.

"I couldn't have done it without Garnet's electric jolts keeping me awake till it finished.."

"I'll admit, I was a little skeptical of the idea.." Pearl took a seat on the couch, followed by Amethyst, who placed her head on the taller gem's shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist. "But I'm glad it worked out. As long as Garnet's electricity keeps the bubble around the Cluster stable, it won't have any room to grow and hatch."

"You should all be thankful I thought of such a plan.." Peridot held her hands behind her back in front of the couple as Garnet took Steven upstairs, laying him in bed to rest.

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks Peri." Amethyst thanked the green gem, Pearl nodding.

"Yes, thank you Peridot. You've helped save the world. For the time being, at least."

Peridot didn't actually expect a thank you from either of the two crystal gems. Standing in place, not quite sure what to do, she attempted to change the subject.

"Were you.. always this invasive of Pearl's personal space?" Peridot addressed Amethyst, noticing how the purple gem was holding the pristine gem.

"Oh, that's right, we didn't tell you.." Pearl spoke, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, we were chasin' her all this time. Didn't really think about telling her about us." Amethyst replied, seeming to ignore Peridot.

"What about you?"

"But would it be alright?" Pearl asked Amethyst with a sly smile. She knew that Peridot was getting agitated, and she was loving it. Was this how Amethyst felt back then when she teased Pearl? "She was our enemy, after all."

" _Just tell me!_ " Peridot yelled while throwing her fists down, earning a shush from Garnet, who returned from downstairs.

"Steven is asleep. Pearl and Amethyst are a couple." With those words, she left, returning to her room of the temple.

"Well of course they're a 'couple'!" Peridot whisper shouted after Garnet, who had already entered through the temple door. "There's two of them!"

"Nah, Peridot.." The green gem turned back to the two other gem's, an annoyed look on her face. Amethyst was attempting to keep herself from bursting out laughing, Pearl holding in a few giggles of her own. She had to continue from where Amethyst left off.

"P-peridot.." The pristine gem stuttered, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "What Garnet means.. about Amethyst and I being a couple.. well, you know about how Garnet is a fusion, correct?"

"Yes, I do.. Though I still fail to understand the significance of them staying together over such a long period of time."

"It's because Ruby and Sapphire, the two gems to create Garnet, are in love with each other."

"Love?" Peridot repeated, not quite understanding the concept of emotion. She got anger and guilt just fine, but.. "What is.. 'love'?"

"Well.." Pearl found it quite hard to explain, actually. Amethyst spoke up with a quiet, calm voice.

"Love can mean a lot of things.." Pearl had never heard her girlfriend speak like this before.. She looked down at the purple gem, practically enraptured with the way Amethyst spoke. Even Peridot, who had been tapping her foot impatiently, stopped and listened to how smoothly the words rolled off of the Kindergartner's tongue.

"What I mean by that is that there are different kinds of love.. We all love Steven, but how we treat him is different than how me and Pearl treat each other. We hug Steven, support him, and just generally stand by his side when he needs us. He loves all of us in that way, and does the same for us. Well, he loves everybody. Heck, he even loves you, Peri."

"But.. how could he want to support me?" Amethyst leaned back in the couch, closing her eyes.

"Steven supports everybody that needs help. The little guy always looks for the good in people. He's just like Rose.."

Pearl gripped her arm at the mention of her previous love's name. She wasn't entirely over the fact that she left, but every time she looked at Amethyst always pushed the pink gem from her mind.

"I've heard of Rose Quartz. Jasper respected her greatly."

"Yeah, yeah.. She was like Steven is now. She loved everybody and everything, always finding the good in everything.. That's their kind of love."

"What about your.. 'love'.. for each other?" Amethyst opened one of her eyes, looking at Peridot, then to Pearl. She smiled, sitting up to wrap her arms around the pristine gem.

"Well.." Pearl started speaking, smiling widely as she hugged her girlfriend back. "Our love isn't that entirely different.. But it's enhanced. Steven sees the love in everything, wants to befriend everything. But there are rare occasions where two individuals, like myself and Amethyst, or Ruby and Sapphire, find a deeper meaning of love. Amethyst and I.. we share everything. Our feelings, our happiness, our sadness, our pain.. If one of us were to leave, then the other would perish as well."

"Why would you put so much at risk? I do not understand why anyone would want to 'love' if they only got 'sad' should the other person leave."

Peridot's questions would have annoyed the couple by now.. if they weren't so happy to talk about how much they love each other.

"It's a risk worth taking.." Amethyst looked at Peridot, her eyes in a haze. "It's like we're two parts of a whole.. Whenever I'm with Pearl, I can't help but feel all warm inside."

"Your temperature rises while you're in lo-"

"Not like that.." Pearl had the same haze in her eyes, and Peridot began to feel.. frightened? No.. anxious? Maybe.. "The warmth we feel is just a good feeling.. Being with the one we adore, knowing that we have such love for each other, knowing that we would never hurt one another.. it just feels good. I love Amethyst.."

"And I love Pearl. That's just how it is.."

The look on Peridot's face could be seen as confusion. She put a finger to her chin, looking to the ground in thought. Perhaps she would better understand this.. 'love' if she were to observe the two gems in front of her. She nodded at the couple.

"Thank you for your.. explanation on 'love'." And without another word, the green gem left to lock herself in her bathroom, leaving Pearl and Amethyst alone for the night.

* * *

 **Quick Note: I've found many errors in this chapter after looking at it after I had already posted it. I need to proof-read everything before I post from now on.**


	7. Apologies

It was raining today. Steven was asleep in his bed, taking the rain as an opportunity to rest. He did just create a bubble the size of one third of America the day before. Peridot was outside, sitting on the porch railing, the rain pouring on top of her. Pearl and Amethyst were on the couch, enjoying their day off. Everyone deserves the rest that the rain provided..

"I don't know why Peridot decided to stay outside.." Pearl stated, her fingers playing with Amethyst's hair, who's head was in the pristine gem's lap.

"She's a weirdo, what else is there to it?" The purple gem enjoyed this time with Pearl. She got to be lazy _**and**_ be lovingly treated by her girlfriend. It was a win/win situation.

"Well yes, but she has to have some affiliation with the rain.. Who in their right mind would just.. sit under a stream of water? She's not even taking a shower."

"We should just leave her alone.." Garnet said as she came through the temple door. Future vision was a blessing for walking in on conversations. "The more comfortable she is, the less she'll bother us."

"She's not that bad." Amethyst defended the green gem, waving a hand in the air. "It's all she's known. She's kinda like me, if you think about it."

"I don't believe that.." Pearl responded, smiling down at her love. "You're much more attractive." A hot pink blush formed on Amethyst's face, and she turned away from Pearl.

"You know what I mean.."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks." Garnet said with authority. "If I have to hear one more insult on fusion, I'll bubble her again for a week."

"Harsh.." Amethyst was surprised that Garnet was being so.. abusive toward the green gem, but she could understand. The time Amethyst had at Kindergarten with Peridot wasn't such a walk in the park either.

"Maybe you could just talk to her?" Pearl suggested that the tallest gem talk things over with Peridot. Garnet didn't answer. She was thinking. Should she try to make amends with the green gem? Well.. she couldn't see what could possibly be the harm of trying. If Peridot mentioned fusing again, then she'd just bubble her, like she said she would.

"Alright.. I'll give it a shot."

"You go girl!" Amethyst cheered on quietly, earning a smile from the stoic gem. Her friends were fantastic.

Garnet stepped outside of the house, into the rain. Without a word, she leaned on the wall beside the door, staring at the green gem while rain fell on top of her. The fusion said she would try to talk things out, but.. how was she supposed to go about this?

 _Hey, you need to stop insulting fusions._ Nah, that was too straight forward.

 _You're gonna catch a cold._ That was just stupid. Gems can't get sick from rain..

 _Enjoying the rain?_ Yeah.. yeah that was good.

As soon as Garnet opened her mouth to speak, Peridot spoke first.

"I suppose.. you're not out here just to watch me?" The tallest gem had to give her credit. Peridot was smart.

"No.. no I'm not." The green gem turned on her seat, the rain now dancing across her back. She just sat there.. looking at the fusion. After a few minutes of silence, of Peridot's mind rushing, attempting to figure out what to say, Garnet spoke.

"You know what? Forget it."

Garnet turned to walk back into the house, but was stopped by Peridot's voice.

"I'm sorry.." The tallest gem turned back, an eyebrow raised. The green gem had her eyes averted, wanting to do anything to make herself disappear. She wished she had her recorder right now.. Garnet took her place against the wall once more, crossing her arms.

"It's a start.." The tallest gem formed the smallest of a smile, unnoticed by the green gem.

"Pearl and Amethyst.." Peridot started, slowly gathering her courage. "They described to me the concept of 'love', and though I don't quite understand what this.. 'love' is, it sounds.. enjoyable." Garnet stood silently, waiting for Peridot to continue. The tiny gem took a deep breath, looking up to speak eye to eye with Garnet. Or.. visor to visor.

"If this 'love' is what keeps you, Ruby and Sapphire together for this long of a time.. then I will respect the power that 'love' holds. I will not ask you to do such a thing as un-fuse again. If being apart causes your.. emotions to destabilize, then that would jeopardize our truce agreement, as I would be to blame."

Garnet stayed quiet throughout Peridot's little speech. Though it was haphazard, it was still an apology. The tallest gem sighed. Standing up from the wall, Garnet reached out a hand. Peridot flinched, closing her eyes. She expected pain, but all she got was a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you.." When Peridot next opened her eyes, Garnet had already walked back into the house.

"So.. how did it go?" Pearl asked Garnet, who leaned on the wall beside the front door. You could say that she was directly opposite of where she previously was on the outside.

"I never understood what Amethyst meant until now."

"Someone say mah name?" Amethyst had nearly fallen asleep with Pearl's administrations to her hair. Along with the sound of the rain, it was the most relaxing thing the purple gem could think of.

"What do you mean?" Pearl was confused. What had Amethyst possibly said that Garnet of all people never understood? Garnet looked at Pearl, a wider smile than usual on her face. "About how she hates it when you're right.."


	8. Fusion Fight

Opal was in a trance. It was as if the world had stopped for her. She was dancing on the water of the beach, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her skin. Peridot was watching from the front porch, a sour look on her face. Of course Pearl and Amethyst had to fuse in front of her at some point.. The green gem expected this, but it doesn't make her any less uncomfortable. What was it like..?

Garnet came out of the front door in a rush, yelling out for the giant woman.

"Opal! We need to go, now!" Opal heard the voice, but it didn't register in her mind until she had actually stopped dancing. She looked over to the house, which was quite a bit away now. Had she really danced that far away..? She rushed back to the house, her hair dancing with the wind. It didn't take the giant woman long, as she was fairly fast with her especially long legs.

"Garnet.. sorry I'm late. Do we have a mission?" Opal had to duck down to enter through the doorway, speaking as she did. Garnet was already on the warp pad, tapping her foot in impatience.

"Yes. I've called Steven on his phone, but he hasn't shown up yet."

"I'm here!"

Steven and Connie, as if on cue, rushed through the door behind Opal. They ran to the warp pad, Rose's sword on Connie's shoulder.

"You said it was really urgent, so I asked Connie to come. She's gotten really good with mom's sword!" Garnet looked down at the children, not really wanting to put the human girl in danger, but..

"No time to argue. We're going to the gem battlefield."

Opal's expression darkened immediately. The gem battlefield..? The field of strawberries that Pearl and Amethyst sat together and watched the sunset together at? That just wasn't going to fly.. Without a warning to the other three, Opal activated the warp pad. In a flash of light, the company appeared at the battlefield.

"Is Peridot gonna be okay by herself?" Steven asked, causing Opal's dark expression to lighten in small realization.

"Oh.." She turned to the other members of the team. "I forgot." Garnet face-palmed while the children laughed. Then, they heard and felt a loud rumbling coming from the midst of the strawberry fields.

"Let's go!" Garnet rushed toward the sound of the rumbling, followed by Opal, who was carrying Steven and Connie for speed purposes. As the group came closer to the rumbling's source, they began to realize just exactly what was happening.

Many different vines and strawberries were coming together to form one giant mass. The gems and Connie watched in awe as a giant ball of vines and strawberries came together, easily rivaling the size of Sugilite. Then the writhing mass of vines started to attack, multiple tendrils lashing at the group. They dodged as best as they could, jumping over vine after vine. Opal was having a bit of trouble with the children in her arms, however. Just Steven was one thing, but also Connie carrying a sword?

"Opal, put us down!" Steven looked up at the giant woman, who looked back with concern after dodging another vine.

"Are you sure..?"

"Trust Steven, we'll be fine!" Opal looked at Connie, smiling at the determination in the young girl's eyes. After jumping to what she thought was a safe enough location to allow enough time to actually put the children down, the giant woman did just that. She immediately went back to the task at hand, pushing the children to the back of her mind. Summoning her spear and her whip, she creates her bow and begins firing at the ball of vines.

The arrows from Opal's bow made an opening in the vine ball, revealing the actual gem that has been corrupted and is controlling these vines. It's appearance was rather small.. though it looked like the most menacing creature imaginable. It took on the image of what looked to be a human infant, only it was made entirely out of a strawberry. It was similar to Steven's watermelon children, though it had an actual gem, which resided on it's tongue. Being exposed to the sunlight, the corrupt gem began firing strawberries from it's ball, vines erupting from the strawberries as soon as they hit the ground or were repelled by Garnet and Opal.

During this time, Connie and Steven could do nothing but fight off the vines that were attempting to wrap around them. Connie was slashing desperately while Steven bashed the vines with his shield. Though, when the strawberry bombs started being thrown, the vines became too much. Steven was forced to bubble himself and Connie together, the bubble quickly being covered by a writhing mass of vines. They had never faced something so dangerous before.. not since the gem warship came to Earth.

"Steven.. everything's gonna be okay, right?" It had been a few minutes since Steven was forced to protect himself and Connie with a bubble, and it was already starting to crack.

"Y-yeah.. The Crystal Gems always come through. These vines will be gone in no time." A few more minutes pass, and only there is no sound outside of the bubble. Only the sight of the vines surrounding the children, which had become so amassed that the interior of the bubble had become dark, even with the glow of the bubble itself.

"I.. I don't think they're doing so good." Connie was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, tears slowly forming in her eyes. "This is it.. we're going to die here."

"Don't say that!" Steven was sweating now with the effort of keeping the bubble from bursting. He turned to Connie, kneeling in front of her. "We're gonna be okay! We always are."

"Stop lying!" Connie was in tears now, looking up at Steven with a look of anguish. "It's been more than half a year since we became friends, since I found the magic of what you live in! I was actually starting to feel happy with my life, and now we're gonna d-!" Connie's words were cut off by Steven. He had wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could.

"Look at it this way.." Steven started, the bubble around them slowly shrinking. "We're together in the end.." A small smile came across Connie's face as she hugged back, closing her eyes.

"Yeah.. that's something to be happy about, right?"

* * *

"Where's Steven?!" Garnet yelled after having punched another strawberry bomb, repelling it before the vines could wrap around her. Opal was frantically firing her arrows in a vain attempt to keep the vines off of her.

"I-I don't know! I left them somewhere without vines, but now the place is covered with them!" She turned around, about to pull back another arrow to fire at an approaching vine, but she was quickly captured by a vine that had escaped her sight. Garnet rushed to Opal's aid, but she was quickly detained as well. The two fusions grunted in pain as they were squeezed. They could practically feel themselves about to revert back to their gems.

That was, until Stevonnie burst from the bubble, skillfully slashing the vines around the children with Rose's sword. This was no time to accept death. They had a mission to accomplish! Stevonnie rushed forward, summoning their shield and tossing it to slice the vines holding Garnet, while they themselves sliced at the vines holding Opal with Rose's sword. Stevonnie smiled up at Opal, who smiled back after steadying herself.

"It's center is the source! Opal! Stevonnie!" Garnet didn't even need to fire any commands. Invigorated by Stevonnie's arrival, the crystal gems acted like a well toned machine. Opal pulled back her arrows once more, firing a more powerful, more focused arrow that exploded on impact of the vine ball, thus exposing the strawberry creature once more. Stevonnie jumped toward Garnet. The fused children landed feet first on Garnet's gauntlets, who launched Stevonnie toward the creature. With a slash of their pink sword, the ball of vines fell on top of Stevonnie, completely burying the children, though the vines were no longer writhing.

Garnet and Opal smiled and nodded in unison as the children's fusion popped up from the middle of the mass of vines. Stevonnie was holding a small, red gem. Looking up at the other two fusions, the children held up the gem with a large, Steven-like smile.

"Let's go home!"

The three fusions warped into the house, laughing. It felt good to all of them to be back. That truly was one of the hardest missions they had ever been on.

"Ah, you've returned.." Peridot was sitting on the couch, recorder in hand along with a dismantled digital clock. "I'll have you know that I have disarmed this bomb that I found, thus saving your household from being exterminated. Though, the numbers seemed to be ticking backwards.. You are welcome, nonetheless."

Stevonnie laughed, walking toward the green gem. Peridot, of course, was unfamiliar with this person.. Just who was it?

"Peridot, that's a clock! The only thing it blows up are dreams!" Peridot sat in silence, staring up at the fusion in confusion.

"And what might you be?"

"Oh, that's right.." Garnet walked forward, resting her elbow on Stevonnie's shoulder.

"This is Stevonnie. They're a fusion."

"You mean there are.. other gems beside you, Pearl, and Amethyst?"

"No no no.." Opal walked to stand on the other side of Stevonnie, ruffling the children's hair. "This isn't a new gem.. This is Steven and his friend Connie. He fused with a human." It took several moments for this thought to fully process in the green gem's mind, but when it finally did..

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_


	9. A Gift For Peridot

"I'm so bored!" Amethyst was laying on the couch, Peridot sitting on the kitchen counter opposite her. The purple gem had no idea what to do. Pearl was off with Steven and Garnet to buy groceries and Amethyst was stuck with watching the green trouble maker. Peridot wasn't any better off. She felt dismissed. Surely she didn't need to be watched anymore, after helping contain the Cluster and dismantling that.. clock.

"Perhaps you wouldn't be so.. bored.. if you actually used your intellect to think of actions to do around this household."

"Ugh, your nerd talk is making things worse!" Amethyst put her hands over her face, kicking her feet in frustration. It was hard for the purple gem to not do anything. Well, that wasn't true, but at least Pearl and Garnet would scold her for being lazy. Peridot just.. sits there.

"I wish Pearl would get home already.."

"I still don't understand your attraction to each other." Peridot hopped down from the kitchen counter, deciding to walk around the kitchen, inspecting these electronics. Amethyst had to keep herself from laughing, as she could only see the tip of Peridot's hair.

"I do understand the concept of 'love'.. at least to some extent. But you are complete opposites. Pearl is neat, tidy, and can handle herself with machines. You are, well.. a mess, for lack of a better word."

"Hey.." Amethyst sat up, stifling a chuckle as she leaned back in the couch. "Opposites attract in science."

"True."

Peridot walked out from behind the counter, her hands behind her back.

"So.." The green gem started, pausing to find her words. "..what does it feel like? To fuse, I mean.." Amethyst was surprised that the green gem would ask such a thing. Didn't she think that fusion was wrong?

"Well.. I don't really know where to start." The purple gem leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand. "It feels great, for one. But it's also weird. It's like Pearl and I just.. disappear, but we're all around at the same time. When we make Opal, we're giving ourselves to each other, and we're giving each other to ourselves. Does that make sense?" Peridot's look was of utter confusion.

"Not in the slightest.."

"It'd make more sense if you tried it out yourself.." Peridot's eyes widened in surprise.

"You'd be willing t-"

"Pfft, not in a million years, Peri." Amethyst snorted in laughter, causing Peridot to sigh and climb back up to the kitchen counter.

"I was merely asking if you would. I personally am curious, but I'm not so curious that I would stoop to that level of inferiority."

"It's not inferior.." Amethyst took some offense to this, but she could let the statement slide. She was glad that Garnet wasn't here though. She would be on Peridot in an instant.

Peridot averted her eyes, a sullen look coming over her face. Wasn't she trying to be more.. supportive of the gems and their choices?

"I.. apologize. I should not have spoken so freely. I guess the concept of 'love' is still such a mystery to me." Amethyst's smile was small, but genuine. She knew that the Homeworld gem was doing all she could to get herself adjusted to Earth's customs.

"It's all good, Peridot. There's a lot to learn about Earth, you know?"

"Yes.. yes there is."

The rest of the day was quiet for the two smaller gems. Peridot went back and forth between the kitchen and the bathroom, and even up to Steven's room to study Earth technology. Amethyst had fallen asleep on the couch, an arm and a leg hanging off of the side, her mouth wide open as she snored. Peridot had thought about asking the purple gem what she was doing, but she felt as if that would put her in great peril. The green gem was stuck on Steven's gaming system. Having figured out how to turn on the television and the console connected to it, she had no idea what she was supposed to do once the screen changed to the title of Golf Quest Mini.

After just another hour, the front door opened, Steven rushing through. He was glad to be back home, despite the fun he had. Amethyst sat up when the door opened, a disgruntled look to her. So much for her nap..

"Amethyst! Pearl and Garnet got us a bunch of candy for how well we did during that last mission!"

"You're kidding!" The purple gem perked up instantly, looking toward the door as her girlfriend and Garnet walked through the door. Pearl was carrying two bags of sweets while Garnet carried the many other bags that would feed Steven (and Amethyst) for the week.

"Well, we decided that we all needed a bit of a reward. I bought myself some new scented candles for the house." Pearl was practically beaming. She had always wanted to spruce the house up a bit, but Garnet said it was too much of a 'fire hazard'. Pearl agreed, to some extent, but they still smelled nice.

"I didn't get anything. Your teamwork is good enough."

"Thanks, Garnet.." Amethyst seemed bashful to be praised by her team leader. It was probably because she's not used to it.

Garnet and Pearl made their way to the kitchen, followed by Steven and an eager Amethyst. Peridot hopped off of the counter, making room for the groceries that the gems were going to be organizing. She made her way to the bathroom.

"If you need me.. which I doubt you will anymore, I'll be in my.. bathroom. I still can't get acquainted with that name.." She walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"Are we sure we want to do this..?" Pearl asked Garnet, a worried expression suddenly coming over her face. Amethyst stood beside her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Do what?"

"We didn't just go grocery shopping.." Garnet reached into one of the bags, pulling out a green prosthetic limb along with five detached fingers. Amethyst gasped at the sight of Peridot's old arm.

"You can't be serious! You're went and got her parts from the ocean?!"

"Just an arm and her fingers. This is a test." Garnet laid the arm aside, now taking out the rest of the actual groceries, such as hamburger meat, potato chips, chicken noodle soup, and so on.

"You know what she can do with that thing!" Amethyst let go of Pearl now, her fists clenched.

"Yes.. but all four of us are here. If she does try anything, we can stop her."

"I was worried at first too, Amethyst.." Pearl interjected, kneeling to wrap her arms around the purple gem from behind in an attempt to calm her girlfriend down. "But Garnet is right. We can take her down. It's just one arm, after all."

"Right.." Amethyst was still skeptical, but she calmed down slightly. Pearl's embrace was just what the doctor ordered..

"I'll give it to her." Steven spoke up. Pearl was about to reject this proposal until Steven had caught the arm that was tossed to him by Garnet.

"Garnet! What if she does attack us? Steven would be the first to get hurt!"

"He's the most likely of us to protect himself. She also trusts him more than any of us as well."

"B-but.." Pearl was still hesitant until Amethyst spoke up.

"Garnet's got a point. She's not all that bad.. She did save me from that rampaging drill."

"But she caused the drill to start up in the first place!"

"It was an accident!" It's as if the couple's roles were reversed from earlier.

As Pearl and Amethyst had their little quarrel, Steven had already made his way to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Peridot, can you open the door? I have something for you." The green gem opened the door, much wider than when she had first allowed Steven into her sanctuary. She felt more.. comfortable now than that time. Her eyes widened when she saw the thing that Steven had in his hands. It couldn't be..

"My limb enhancers..?"

"Just the one.. we couldn't find the rest. It took forever to find your fingers."

Peridot was.. confused. Was this some sort of reward? Or a test, perhaps? Did the gems put Steven up to this task to see if the green gem would accept this offer or not? No.. Steven wasn't the type to fool someone into a trap. Perhaps they fooled him? No.. that was unlikely as well. Slowly, Peridot reached out her hand and took hold of her prosthetic. It was her right arm.. She slipped it over her arm, feeling.. happy?

Her fingers floated from the kitchen counter, causing Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst to be distracted from their conversation. They watched as the fingers came toward Peridot, telekinetically attaching themselves to the end of Peridot's prosthetic arm. The gems watched in anxiety, waiting to see what the tiny gem would do.

Peridot tested her arm, creating several different shapes with the floating fingers. A circle, square, arrow, triangle.. Then she created her screen. It was so smooth, so easy.. She stared at the blank screen, remembering all the times that she used it to check on the Cluster.. to make sure that it was in working order. She was starting to regret what she had done. This world.. was far too important to have The Cluster ruin it, or Homeworld for that matter.

Peridot removed her prosthetic and, much to everyone's surprise, wrapped her real arms around Steven in a hug. The boy awkwardly had his arms by his sides, but after a moment, he brought his arms up to hold the green gem.

"Thank you.."

"No prob, Bob." Peridot pulled away, tucking her prosthetic under her arm.

"It's Peridot.." Then she closed the door.


	10. St Patrick's Day

**Author's Note: This is my first chapter that has to do with a holiday. I plan on doing a holiday every ten chapters, but I can shorten that to every five chapters if requested. My first holiday story is going to be St. Patrick's Day, as a sort of "Welcome" chapter for Peridot. You know, cuz she's green. I've already made Peridot the center of a chapter already (along with Garnet), but hey, when the opportunity presents itself, take it. Also, there will be mention of some religion. I apologize to anyone who may take offense. Thank you all so much for sticking with me from "Does She Hate Me?" to this milestone. I never would have gotten this far if it weren't for you guys.**

* * *

It was the middle of March this time around. Pearl was out and about, searching for certain things that may need tidying up. She swept the floor already, lit her scented candles to give an aroma to the house, and even organized all the canned food in the cabinets. The pristine gem was pacing in front of the couch in the living room, her eyes darting for any single thing that might possibly be out of place. When she couldn't find anything, not a single thing that could possibly require her assistance, she sat down on the couch.

She had finally done it.. Pearl had finally gotten the entire house organized. Not a single speck of dust was to be seen, not a single stray hair on the couch, not even a scuff mark in the wooden floor.. The house was completely and utterly clean! She closed her eyes, leaning back on the couch as she allowed herself to relax. It had been so long since the house was this tidy. The first time Pearl can remember it being this clean was when the gems and Greg had first built it. This feeling was bliss..

The pristine gem was brought from her reverie by a small pinch to her arm. She opened her eyes to see Steven smiling, pulling his fingers away from Pearl's arm.

"Steven, why did you pinch me?" Pearl would have been offended if she hadn't known that the boy was up to something. But as always, he was.

"It's St. Patrick's Day! You're not wearing green, so I pinched you."

"Oh.. right." Pearl remembered meeting the bishop. He was a kind man. She had no idea that there was a whole holiday dedicated to him. Taking a good look at Steven now, she realized that instead of his usual pink shirt with a yellow star, it had a green star.

"But, why green?"

"It's because Ireland is all about the four leaf clover, and that's green!" Steven answered Pearl, who smiled and shook her head.

"It's called a shamrock, Steven. Saint Patrick used it as a symbol for his Christian faith." Pearl of course didn't understand how religion could cause someone so much happiness.. but if the man was happy following that faith in his death, then that was just fine.

"Shamrock.." Steven let the new word roll off his tongue as he tested it. It sounded funny, so he decided to use it. "Thanks Pearl!" Steven smiled up at the pristine gem before he rushed out the door. "I'm gonna go see Connie!"

"Be careful!" Pearl called after him, a small smile on her lips. She was so happy whenever he got this excited. She leaned back on the couch again, closing her eyes. Pinching, huh..?

Amethyst came through the temple door, rubbing her eye. Sleeping late was always a good idea. When she saw Pearl on the couch, her eyes closed, Amethyst got a wicked idea. She ran forward, jumping in an attempt to tackle her girlfriend into a laying position on the couch, but her target stood up at the last minute. The purple gem hit the arm of the couch face first while Pearl giggled.

"Not this time, Amethyst."

Amethyst looked up from where she lay, an annoyed expression on her face, though she was smiling.

"I'll get you next time. Anyway.." The purple gem sat up, leaning back on the couch as she rubbed her nose. "You're never just.. sitting on the couch. You're usually cleaning or folding laundry or some other third thing."

"Well, I've already done everything that needs to be done. There is not a single dirty thing in this house."

"Is that a challenge?" Amethyst's smile turned sly, and Pearl knew exactly what she was planning. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"Oh, looks like I missed a spot.." The taller gem bent down, taking Amethyst's chin in her hand as she kissed her. Amethyst was surprised at how bold her Sweet P has become since they officially became a couple. But she didn't mind. She closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss as she placed a hand on the back of Pearl's neck.

Pearl pulled away from the kiss, licking her lips as she stood up straight.

"Much better.."

"Dang, P.." Amethyst had a hot pink blush on her face, wiping her mouth. "Keep doing that and I can't keep myself from jumping on you.." Pearl giggled, bending down once more to whisper in Amethyst's ear.

"I'll keep that in mind.." Then the pristine gem brought her fingers together, pinching Amethyst in her side. With Pearl's slender fingers, it hurt quite a bit more than when Steven pinched Pearl.

"Ow, what the hell, P?" Amethyst jumped at the pinch and Pearl stood, stifling a giggle behind her hand. Amethyst held onto her side, looking up at the giggling gem.

"It's St. Patrick's Day, apparently."

"The fu-.. the heck is St. Patrick's day?" Amethyst caught herself, not knowing that Steven wasn't in the house.

"It's a holiday. People come together to celebrate St. Patrick of Ireland, and if you're not wearing green.." Pearl paused, her fingers made the pinching motion. "..you get pinched." Amethyst seemed confused more than anything. Who was St. Patrick? Well, that didn't matter.. She realized, with a sly, devilish smile, that Pearl wasn't wearing green either.

"Hey P.." Amethyst said in a serious tone. Pearl's giggling stopped, her look now of wonder and worry. Did she hurt Amethyst that badly? Before she could respond, Pearl was tackled to the ground, feeling small little pinches all over her body. They didn't hurt so much as they tickled.

"A-Amethyst, stop!" Pearl was laughing as the smaller gem pinched her. In desperation, Pearl brought her fingers into play, pinching her girlfriend back. Though, Pearl attempted to use more of her bare finger so as not to hurt Amethyst as much. They rolled on the ground, laughing and pinching until they heard the bathroom door open. Peridot walked out with her prosthetic arm on, having replaced her recorded log dates from the recorder Steven had given her to her screen. Of course, she still kept the recorder in safe keeping in the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. It held.. sentimental value.

Peridot raised an eyebrow at the two gems on the floor. Was this some sort of fusion dance?

"What are you two doing?" Pearl and Amethyst looked up at the green gem, wide smiles on both of their faces.

"It's St. Patrick's Day!" The purple gem spoke up, getting rather excited with the holiday even though this is the first she's heard of it.

"Yes.." Pearl repeated what she had told Amethyst to Peridot. "And whoever isn't wearing green gets pinched. It's simple, really."

"So since you _**are**_ green, you're safe." Amethyst added her word in, a little disappointed that she couldn't pinch the wonder-nerd.

Peridot took a few seconds to process this information. Then, looking at her screen, she got an idea.. She dispersed her screen, her fingers instead floating in the air except for one. After all, she only needs four fingers to pinch both Pearl and Amethyst.

"So you're saying.. I get to pinch you all I want, and you can't retaliate?" The couple looked up at the two pairs of floating fingers, which came together in a pinching motion. Peridot had a mischievous smile on her face, and the Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other.

The trio ran from the house, Pearl and Amethyst being chased by a cackling Peridot, her floating finger pinching at the couple in unison. Though they were being chased, Pearl and Amethyst were laughing, practically having the time of their life. Today was turning out to be perfect.

That was, until Garnet walked from the front door. She watched the trio run, observing the situation. It seemed like Peridot was attacking Pearl and Amethyst, but they were all laughing. It must be some sort of game. Garnet walked down off the porch to the beach, slowly approaching the other gems. When Pearl noticed Garnet, she signaled for the other two to stop.

"Amethyst, Peridot, wait!" Amethyst obliged, but the green gem was slow on the uptake. She continued pinching the couple, still chuckling.

"Peri, seriously.. Garnet's coming."

"Garnet?" Peridot looked up to see that the fusion really was walking toward them. Did Peridot do something wrong? No, no they were all having.. 'fun'! So why would Garnet need to be so serious? As the fusion slowly walked toward the other gems, she summoned her gauntlets. She began to pick up speed, jogging, then flat out running to the trio. Pearl was the first to notice that the fingers of Garnet's gauntlets were making the pinching motion, making a loud clanking sound as the connected.

"Run!" Pearl was laughing again as she grabbed Amethyst, taking off with a sprint. Amethyst and Peridot realized what Garnet was doing after Pearl did, and Amethyst laughed along with her girlfriend as she ran. But Peridot stood her ground, though she was shaking just a little in fear.

"Ha-ha! You can't pinch me! I'm green! That's against the rules!" As Garnet drew closer, she reached out her gauntlet to the tiny gem, uttering a phrase that Peridot knew all too well.

"Welcome to Earth."

Steven and Connie were walking back to the beach house. Connie was wearing her white and mint green dress that she wore when she first got trapped in the bubble with Steven. It was really the only green thing she owned, so she wore it for St. Patrick's Day.

"So you really pinched Pearl?" Steven had just told Connie about what he had done to the pristine gem, and what she taught him about the real Saint Patrick.

"Yeah! it was funny! I'm thinking about getting Amethyst next, then Garnet. I wanna get Peridot, but she's made of green."

"You mean the gem you mentioned that almost killed you?"

Steven was taking in a breath to go on this long explanation about how Peridot was first a bad guy, then became part of their team, but he stopped his words when he and Connie neared the house. Pearl and Amethyst were being chased by Garnet and Peridot, who was riding in the fusion's hair.

"Nyahaha! Fear us!" Peridot cackled as her fingers chased the couple.

"This is so not fair!" Pearl screamed back at Garnet, who had a smirk on her face.

Steven, grabbed Connie's hand, laughing as he ran and lead her to the gems. "Come on! I'll introduce you!"


	11. A Trapped Rat

**Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of a chapter yesterday. I had a major exam I had to study for and take, along with writer's block. Also, if anyone is expecting Lapis and Jasper to appear in this story, they will not until they reappear in the show. Though this is a fanfiction, I like to keep some of the plotline intact, so I follow the chronological order of the show. This chapter is rated Mature for harsh language and sexual themes.**

* * *

Pearl had her hands in Amethyst's hair, holding onto it tightly as the purple gem ravished Pearl's neck. It had been some time since the couple were able to enjoy each other like this.. Garnet was on a mission and Steven was asleep, and Peridot.. well, they didn't know where she was, but she was probably in the bathroom.

The two were in Amethyst's room, laying on a bed that the smaller gem had found in all of her junk. Of course, she washed the sheets and cleaned the mattress. Pearl wouldn't go near it otherwise.

Amethyst had explained to Pearl that she made a pillar in the middle of the pool that she had previously made for the pristine gem. The pillar was made from a stalactite that Amethyst cut down from the top of her room with her whip, and the bed now rested on it. The bed was rather plain at the moment, only covered in white sheets, but the purple gem planned to do a lot more to decorate. It was for her Sweet P, after all.

"Nng.. Amethyst..!" Pearl was having the time of her life, her face a light teal with her blush. Amethyst only grinned as she continued nibbling on her girlfriend's neck, her hands gently roaming over Pearl's body. She pulled away for just a split second to whisper in her girlfriend's ear.

"You know what I like to hear, Sweet P.." Pearl was hesitant to say what Amethyst wanted her to.. Pearl was always against swearing, after all.

"B-but.."

"Come on.." Amethyst's breath was hot on Pearl's ear, causing the taller gem to shiver. "Say you want me to fuck you like a whore.." Of course, the couple wasn't actually going to have sex. This was just for fun, after all. As long as they knew Peridot could possibly be in the house, the two weren't going to do such a thing. Hell, they're not sure if they're even ready to try it.

"I.." Pearl stuttered, looking up into her girlfriend's sultry face. She was so.. demanding.

"I.. I want you to fuck me.." Pearl averted her eyes, a deep blush on her face. "I want you to fuck me like a whore.." Amethyst grinned and attacked Pearl's neck once again, more wild than before, her hands daring to roam further up Pearl's body, to her chest. She made sure that her Sweet P was going to have a mark on her neck. "Oh, fuck..!" Pearl bit her lip, her fingers tugging at Amethyst's hair. Her neck was so sensitive.. She could feel herself.. what did the humans call it? Turning on?

The couple's bliss was interrupted by the sound of falling junk. By how long it took for the actual noise to die down, it seemed like a lot of junk. Regrettably, Pearl knew that the commotion needed to be checked out. With difficulty, she pulled Amethyst away from her neck, who whined in annoyance. She loved the taste of her girlfriend..

"P, I'm sure it's just.. I dunno, a stray rat or something."

"That was an awful lot of noise for a single rat.."

Pearl got out from under Amethyst, standing from the bed, stretching her arms. It was fun while it lasted..

"Besides, we can't just do this all the time."

"It's so fun though!" Amethyst argued as she followed Pearl, hands behind her head. Her hair was disheveled from her girlfriend pulling at it, but she didn't care. The purple gem thought it was pretty sexy, actually.

The couple, after being interrupted from their more intimate time together, walked through the maze of Amethyst's junk, searching for the source of the noise. What could it have been? As they searched, they could hear a voice.. an annoying voice that the couple recognized instantly.

"Stupid pile of junk!"

"Ugh, it's just Peridot.." Amethyst grabbed Pearl's hand, attempting to pull her back in the direction of the bed. The pristine gem didn't move.

"How did she get in here..? She shouldn't have access." That was when it dawned on Amethyst. How _**did**_ wonder-nerd get in here? The couple walked further toward Peridot's annoying rambling, and when they rounded a corner, Amethyst couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter.

The green gem was trapped in a cardboard box. You'd think that just a box wouldn't be enough to trap anyone, but what was keeping Peridot under the box was a different story. On top and around the box were piles upon piles of different sorts of junk, and the only sign of Peridot actually being trapped under all of that was her voice, and a few holes in the box. Peridot looked through one of these holes when she heard the laughter from Amethyst.

"Oh, oh Amethyst! And.. Pearl." Peridot was still struggling with treating Pearl as an individual, but.. she was getting better. "Get me out of here!"

"Aw, but Peri!" Amethyst was having trouble speaking with how much she was laughing. The purple gem actually had to steady herself on one of the piles of junk to keep from falling over. "Y-you look pretty comfortable in there. It's just your size!" Peridot looked instead to Pearl, who was having quite some trouble keeping her own giggles down.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry!" Pearl laughed, wiping a tear from her eye as Peridot made a sour face. "It is quite a predicament you're in.. Well, I suppose I can help you out of there." The pristine gem began to summon her weapon, intending to use a small energy blast from her spear to clear the debris, but Amethyst stopped her.

"Hold up, P.. Doesn't she have to tell us how she got in here?" Thinking for a second, Pearl nodded, returning her spear.

"That's right.." The pristine gem crossed her arms while Amethyst put a hand to her hips, both of them looking down at Peridot.

Peridot's face was nervous, as it had been when she first escaped the crystal gem's temple. She didn't want to say anything about how she got back in..

"Well?" Pearl asked, tapping her foot.

"I-I'm not saying anything!" The green gem was defiant, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Bummer.." Amethyst said, shrugging her shoulders. She turned away, beginning to leave the trapped gem. "Come on, Sweet P. Maybe she'll feel like telling us after a few days."

"W-wait!" Peridot couldn't stay in this box for so long. Not without some source of information. She would go crazy! Amethyst turned, raising an eyebrow to the green gem. She waited for Peridot to talk, smirking. Reverse psychology was a gift.

"I, uhm.." Peridot stuttered, unsure about how she should start. Yet another situation where she could use her recorder.. "I followed you in here when the door was about to close.."

"That's all?" Pearl asked, seeming relieved. "And here I thought that you found some sort of secret entrance to the temple."

"But this is just boring!" Amethyst walked up, summoning her whip. She seemed more disappointed than anything that Peridot's 'infiltration' was just a slip passed a closing door.

Amethyst lashed her whip, coiling it around the junk directly on top of Peridot's box and pulled. The pile came down easily, and the green gem was able to stand and lift her cardboard prison. She dusted herself off, shooting sideways glances at the couple as she did so.

"I suppose a thanks is in order.. and an apology for coming into your temple without permission."

"No biggie." Amethyst dispersed her whip, smiling at the green gem. It was as if she really were part of the crystal gems now.

"Well.. maybe we should think about giving you.. permanent permission." Pearl's words were a surprise to Amethyst. She couldn't be serious..

"P, you're not thinking about what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"Thinking about what?" Peridot asked, looking between the couple in front of her. She had finished dusting herself and was now standing with a confused expression.

"Well.." Pearl started off, holding her hands behind her back. "I can't make any promises.. It has to be a unanimous decision."

"Well she's got my vote." Amethyst interrupted her girlfriend, who smiled at her in return. Looking back to Peridot, she continued.

"And you have mine.. but if Garnet doesn't agree, then we might as well just forget about it.. Maybe we shouldn't even be talking about it."

"About what?" The green gem was starting to feel a strange sense of Deja Vu.

"You're probably right.." Amethyst interrupted again. "No use bringing it up if it's not for sure, yet."

Peridot let out a groan of annoyance, walking passed the couple.

"If you're not going to tell me anything, just say so! I might as well not even ask about that weird fusion dance I saw you two doing. It failed. Miserably." Pearl and Amethyst sat in stunned silence as they watched Peridot leave. After a few minutes of their brain having shut down, they came to life in unison, both of their face a dark color of a blush.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_


	12. Explanations and Forgiving

"I still can't believe she saw us.. like _**that!**_ " Pearl was still flustered that Peridot had seen the pristine gem and her Amethyst in such an intimate act. She was pacing around the living room, Steven having gone to hang out with Connie. The green gem in question was out with Garnet, who decided to take Peridot on a mission. It wasn't so much that she believed the green gem was going to be a valuable asset this time around, but it was more so that the Garnet was saving Peridot from Pearl's wrath.

Amethyst was on the couch, her arms and legs crossed.

"I know! But she did just think it was a stupid fusion dance.." The purple gem did her best to defend the wonder nerd, but it was hard to keep her rage down. After all, only she was allowed to see her Sweet P in such a situation..

"You're right, you're right.." Though Pearl said this, she was still frantically pacing. If she were Ruby, the house would have been burned down by now.

"We just.. need to let her believe that that's what it was." The taller gem finally stopped pacing, a nervous smile across her face. "It was just a failed fusion dance! Yes, that's it!" Pearl was a little over enthusiastic for this. Amethyst would rather Peridot believe it was just that as well, but she was more cool about the thing.

"Yeah, that's all it is. To Peridot at least."

Amethyst's sly smile made Pearl blush. Yes.. it was only a dance to Peridot. But to the couple.. The pristine gem climbed on top of her girlfriend, straddling her. It was her first time being on top of the shorter gem.. They both liked it. Pearl's hands held the back of Amethyst's head, one hand gently twirling the white hair while Amethyst put her own hands on Pearl's waist, smiling with a dazed look over her eyes.

"So.." Amethyst started, Pearl's face just inches from hers. "Are we gonna finish what we started..?"

"I'd like that.." Pearl leaned forward, her lips just barely grazing Amethyst's before the warp pad glowed with an arrival. From the pad came Garnet and Peridot, and when the shorter gem saw Pearl on top of Amethyst, she spoke up. Loudly.

"Trying a different approach?"

Pearl immediately fell back off of Amethyst, landing on the floor. She stood up as quickly as she fell, her face a dark blue as she stuttered her words.

"Oh, Garnet! P-peridot! Well, you see, Peridot, Amethyst and I were, um.. we were just, ugh, gah!" Pearl threw her arms in the air, walking outside of the house.

"What's her problem?" Peridot asked Amethyst, who had her eyes averted with a blush of her own. The green gem saw the two intimate again.. If they were going to get any privacy, they needed to explain things. But right now, Amethyst couldn't even speak, so Garnet spoke for her.

"They weren't trying to fuse."

Amethyst looked up, eyes wide. Was Garnet really going to explain this to Peridot?

"They were doing something different." The stoic gem left it at that, deciding to follow Pearl out the door, leaving Amethyst with the green gem. This was just _**so**_ perfect..

"What did Garnet mean?" Peridot walked to stand in front of Amethyst on the couch, who had again averted her gaze. She knew that she should tell Peridot about what Pearl and herself did.. but it was definitely difficult. "Well?" Peridot asked again, tapping her foot. Amethyst let out a groan, grabbing her head in frustration.

"Stop pressuring me, okay?! It's a sensitive subject!"

Peridot, immediately backed off, knowing just how horrible it feels to hurt Amethyst's.. 'feelings.' After a few minutes of waiting in silence, Amethyst crossed her arms again, taking a breath.

"Okay, while I'm talking, you don't, unless I ask you a question. You cool with that?" Peridot didn't answer. She only nodded her head, respecting the purple gem's wishes.

Another minute passes as Amethyst gathers her courage. Finally, she starts to speak.

"You know how Pearl and I love each other.. right?" Peridot nodded at this, deciding to take a seat on the floor. "Well.. sometimes.. we show it in different ways than fusion." She shot a sideways glance at Peridot, surprised to find that Wondernerd was listening so intently. Amethyst closed her eyes, continuing.

"Sometimes.. we do something called kissing.. You know what that is, right?"

"I've.. heard the term." Peridot was a little confused as to what 'kissing' actually was, but she had heard humans talking about it on her run from the crystal gems.

"It's.. well it's where two people show their affection for each other by placing their mouths to each other."

"That doesn't make sense." Amethyst shot a dirty look to Peridot, who covered her mouth. "Sorry.." The purple gem sighed.

"It's not something that's supposed to make sense.. It just makes us.. feel good."

Amethyst paused here, a small smile coming across her face. The thought of kissing Pearl always made her happy..

"And sometimes.. kissing can get more, you know.. intense. Like instead of just that, our hands feel each others body, trying to get as close as we can to each other. The reason we got so mad when you said you saw us in my room.. well, it's supposed to be a private thing."

Privacy.. Peridot knew about that all too well. Being chased by the gems caused her to love the feeling of being alone.

"I.. can understand wanting to be alone." Amethyst didn't react to Peridot, despite her speaking without permission. "Though I still don't understand the concept of 'kissing' and 'relationships', I.. want to do my best to not invade your privacy anymore."

Amethyst looked at Peridot, who had stood up from the floor.

"Your explanation raised more questions than answers.. but I know not to intrude anymore." She made her way toward the front door, intending to apologize to Pearl.

"Hey Peri.." The green gem stopped, looking over her shoulder at the purple gem, who smiled. "Thanks.." Peridot smiled back before walking out the door.

Amethyst let out a breath, letting herself fall face first on the couch. That was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be. She could only think about how Pearl would react when Peridot spoke to her. She spoke, her voice muffled by the cushion of the couch.

"Fuck my life.."

Pearl was talking with Garnet down on the beach, pacing back and forth with her arms being thrown about in frustration, just as she did in the living room.

"That green little.. ugh!"

"I doubt she knows anything about Earth's customs.." Garnet attempted to calm the pristine gem, but her words just riled her up even more.

"It's not even a custom! It's, it's a feeling! Of course she doesn't know about it, but that doesn't make it any better!"

Pearl's hair was disheveled, her eyes full of frustration. Garnet crossed her arms.

"I'm sure Amethyst is explaining the situation to her right now. In fact.." Garnet paused, looking up at the beach house. "She's headed this way right now." Pearl looked up, and sure enough, Peridot was walking down the steps of the house, turning toward the beach. Garnet turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

"W-wait!" Pearl whisper shouted as Garnet left. "Don't leave me alone with her..!"

"Hello.. Pearl." Peridot stood in front of the pristine gem, who sighed and turned to look at the wonder nerd.

"What do you want..?" Peridot closed her eyes, composing herself. She wanted to be as direct as possible.

"Amethyst.. explained to me about how you require.. privacy, every once in a while." Pearl's cheeks turned a light blue, her scowl showing her annoyance.

"And?"

"And.." Peridot continued, looking up in Pearl's eyes. "I.. apologize for intruding in on that privacy."

After a few moments, Pearl sighed, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Well.. as long as you know. I'm sorry for getting mad. I got a little carried away.. You didn't know about how private it was until now, after all."

"It's alright.." Peridot formed a smile on her own. She was getting more and more comfortable here.. She regretted ever having done anything to hurt this lovely planet. She hoped that the Cluster wouldn't pop up again anytime soon..

"Come on." Pearl started walking back up to the house, beckoning Peridot to follow her. "I think it's about time we discussed that 'permanent permission' to the temple Amethyst and I mentioned last night."

"I have been meaning to ask again.. what does it mean?"

"Well.." Pearl looked down at the green gem, chuckling as she opened the door to the house. "When Garnet gets back, we'll talk about possibly making you an official member of the Crystal Gems."


	13. The New Room

"..what?" Peridot couldn't comprehend what Pearl was saying. _Me..? A crystal gem?_ She was at a loss for words. Pearl only smiled as she took her seat on the couch beside Amethyst, who had propped herself up on an arm from her laying position. She too smiled at the green gem, glad to see that she was speechless for once.

"Yeah Peri. It's about time, since you're living with us and all." Peridot looked at Amethyst, her expression one of utter confusion.

"B-but.. after everything I did?" Peridot couldn't understand why the gems even let her stay in their home. "I-I helped Homeworld! I nearly shattered you with my warship!" The green gem started getting frantic, her voice growing louder. This was the first time she's ever felt this emotion.. It was warm and cold at the same time. She was so, so happy that the gems would trust her enough to think about making her a room, but she also didn't believe that she deserved such treatment. What was this feeling..?

"That's in the past, Peridot." Pearl said, though slowly. She hasn't fully forgiven the green gem for what she's already done, but like she said, it was in the past. The present and the future are what truly matter. "You've more than made up for it by helping with the Cluster."

"Yeah!" Amethyst sat up, wrapping an arm around Pearl's waist. "You've done more good than bad, believe it or not."

"It's true.." Garnet walked through the door, followed by Steven. The boy greeted his motherly figures as usual, then Peridot.

"Guys, I had a great time at Connie's! Her parents were both at work, so we were able to watch Under the Knife! It was pretty gross."

"How gross are we talking?" Amethyst asked eagerly, but Pearl interrupted the boy's answer.

"That's very good for you, Steven, but we have an important matter to discuss."

Pearl looked up at Garnet, who had her arms crossed.

"Amethyst and I already agreed to it.. What do you think about making Peridot her own room in the temple?"

"Peridot's getting her own room?!" Steven asked excitedly, the usual stars in his eyes brighter than usual. This was a huge step for Peridot. But then his look became downtrodden. "But.. how are we going to make it?"

"You'll have to make it." Garnet spoke on the subject of the room for the first time. "Rose's room was the foundation of all three of ours." Amethyst and Pearl smiled down at Steven, who shuddered at the thought of making something so big.

Steven remembered his first trip into his mother's room. He wanted to leave, and unwittingly created the entirety of Beach City. His room began to fall apart, and that was one of the most terrifying moments in the young boy's life.

"It'll be alright.." Garnet got on her knee, smiling at Steven. "You're just going to shape a different room of the temple to Peridot's liking.. It won't be nearly as large. That's how Rose made our rooms."

"So you approve, then..?" Pearl asked hesitantly. Did Garnet really think that Peridot deserved to be part of the team? The tallest gem stood up straight, looking at Pearl.

"Peridot has done more than enough for this team. Though she's caused most of our troubles.." She paused, shooting a glance toward the green gem, who averted her eyes in regret. Garnet continued. "..she helped in restraining the same troubles. Not to mention she's already made friends of most of us."

"That's right!" Steven exclaimed, the stars having returned to his eyes.

Peridot smiled shyly, gripping her arm. She felt so.. accepted. But she knew that she didn't observe any of it. The gems may think that Peridot has done a lot of good, but her bad far outweighs that. To her, at least.

Pearl noticed the green gem's posture, and knew.. She knew exactly what the smaller gem was feeling. Before Rose.. before Amethyst, Pearl felt the exact same way. No one should care about, even if she desperately needs and wants that attention. Peridot didn't feel as if she deserved any sort of sympathy. The reasons are different, but the feelings are very similar.

"Peridot.." Pearl spoke up, causing Amethyst to look up at her girlfriend. She usually let Garnet handle these sorts of things. Even Garnet raised an eyebrow as the pristine gem slid off the couch, sitting on her knees in front of Peridot. "I haven't forgiven you. Not at all for any of the things you've done." The other gens stayed quiet, allowing Pearl to speak her mind. Even Steven held himself back. Peridot looked to the ground.

"I know.."

"You came to Earth with the intent of unleashing a giant gem monster on us all, you almost shattered us with your warship, and you attempted to destroy us in that other gem ship that you were hiding in." Peridot could feel the wave of regret roll over her at Pearl's words.. All of that she's done was absolutely unforgivable.

"But.." Pearl continued, a smile forming on her lips. "You've told us about the Cluster, made a friend in Steven, and have even made friends of me and Amethyst. You helped us stall the Cluster.. Along with your part in destroying the world, you've helped save it. That is plenty of a reason to allow you to further redeem yourself."

"B-but.."

"But there's one thing you should know.." Pearl's voice lowered, becoming an almost inaudible whisper. "If you _**ever**_ put any of our lives in danger, I won't hesitate to make a pair of earrings out of you and give you as a present to Amethyst.. Do you understand?"

Peridot looked up in Pearl's face, her eyes wide with surprise and.. fear? But most of all, she felt.. relieved. She smiled, completely understanding what Pearl meant. It was truly an agreement worthy of what the green gem has done. Peridot nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Y-yes.."

"Good." Pearl got up from the floor, sitting back on the couch with Amethyst. Steven, having felt the tension clear in the air, grabbed Peridot's arm, dragging her to the temple door.

"Come on! I've never made a room, but it's worth a try!" Peridot followed, her smile unwavering. She had never felt such.. joy.

As soon as Steven's temple door closed, Amethyst spoke up.

"Holy shit, P!" Amethyst pulled away from Pearl, her smile wide as she looked at her. "That was fucking awesome!" Pearl blushed, grabbing her arm in embarrassment.

"W-well.. I know how she feels.. Can't be encouraged without a penalty, you know?"

"What's yours?" Garnet asked, her arms crossed. Pearl got this sad look on her face, which made Amethyst worry. The purple gem put a hand on her girlfriend's back.

"You set something for yourself, Sweet P..?"

Pearl thought back to when she hurt Amethyst.. back to Kindergarten. Remembering her girlfriend's crying face, one of pain and anguish.. she didn't ever want to see that again.

"I promised myself that if I ever hurt you again.. I would leave the team."

"Pearl.." Amethyst wrapped her arms around the pristine gem, holding her closely. "You don't ever have to worry about that, P.. You could never hurt me."

"I'll try to keep that in mind.." Pearl smiled again, her hands holding onto Amethyst's arms. She didn't want to tell the purple gem her real contract with herself. If Pearl ever harmed her love again.. Well, she'd rather shatter herself before that happened.

As the three gems sat silently in the living room, the door to the temple glowed. They watched as the gems at each point of the star on the door began to shift. Steven's gem shifted toward the center of the star, and replacing his gem, a shiny green stone appeared. From the door, a green crease appeared. It was horizontal, forcing the temple door to open vertically from both halves. From the room came Peridot, followed by Steven.

"Guys, it was awesome!" Steven ran up to the crystal gems excitedly. "Peridot told me everything she wanted and I was able to make it! Well, not everything.. but I got most of what she wanted!"

"Yes.. I do suppose a holographic computing system would be too much for a room full of rocks to handle. Though it is.. acceptable." Even though the green gem's words were stoic, she couldn't help the smile on her face, nor the blush on her cheeks. Her room was perfect..

Before the door closed, the gems could see the green tinted room. It looked like the interior of the gem warship, but more.. primitive. Steven only had rock walls to deal with, after all. Though there were many things that the gems expected Peridot to want in her room, they were surprised to see that in a far off corner was a large, curtained bathtub.


	14. Peridot: The Crystal Gem

Peridot was sitting in the bathtub of her room, her knees brought up to her chest. Though she knew that the plumbing system was impossible to connect to this particular tub, she still felt the most comfortable when sitting inside of it. It was in Steven's bathroom that Peridot was comforted.. it was in the bathroom that her initiation into the Crystal Gems began. Her thoughts strayed to all the moments that she hurt the gems. Overreacting to when her things got broken, nearly killing them all, helping to set an ungodly monster onto the world.. Nothing could redeem her. If Peridot was ever going to feel as if she is truly accepted by the gems, then she needs to do everything she can to protect her new friends..

Meanwhile, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Steven, Greg, and Connie were sitting in the living room. The three pure gems were seated on the couch, Amethyst's arm taking it's usual place around Pearl's waist. It was odd, seeing three people, but knowing that there are two couples. Greg was leaning against the kitchen counter, his son in a stool next to him while Connie was sitting on the counter itself.

"She's been in there for an awfully long time.." Pearl was the first to break the silence. After Steven and Peridot came out of her newly created room, the green gem thanking everyone in a row, she walked right back in, and shut herself inside the temple ever since. Of course they would know if she were up to something, but she wasn't, and that was the thing that confused Pearl.

"Well we've been chasing her for most of her time on Earth. Maybe she just needs a little space." Amethyst rationalized Peridot's behavior, Pearl and Garnet nodding in agreement.

"I was hoping to talk with her more.." Connie spoke with a downtrodden voice. Her little interaction with the green gem on St. Patrick's day was.. odd. Peridot did nothing but observe her, asking if she was 'a Steven' as well. She blushed at the time, her mind wandering to her being called Mrs. Universe in the future. Steven explained that her name was Connie and she was human, like his dad. Of course, Peridot had never met his dad either.. Well, more human interaction was bound to happen.

"Trust me, you're not missing much." Pearl held spite in her voice, not from the horrible actions that Peridot previously took, but from how annoying the Homeworlder can be.

"Come on, Sweet P, she can have her moments." Amethyst defended the green gem, gently squeezing her girlfriend's side. Pearl smiled, leaning further into Amethyst's one-armed hug. She always felt most comfortable with her..

"She seemed nice when we met. Weird.. but nice." The gems had to keep themselves from laughing at this. Nice was not one of the words they would use to describe Peridot.

"I'm pretty anxious myself.." Greg put his word in, worried about meeting the Homeworlder. "I mean.. she almost killed us all."

"Yeah, but she didn't have a choice!" At least, that was Steven's reasoning. Peridot was being ordered around by Jasper. Though the green gem definitely felt some sort of hatred toward the Crystal Gems, Steven believed that she really just wanted to understand the world at the time. Everyone had their ups and downs. Greg brought the boy from his thoughts.

"Depends on first impressions, I guess."

The room became quiet again, each person to their own thoughts. Why was Peridot taking such a long time..? Was she alright? Was she really plotting something? No.. no she was okay. Garnet would have said so if otherwise. So why..?

Throughout the day, the present company shifted their positions. Steven and Connie were up in his room while Greg replaced Garnet on the couch beside Pearl and Amethyst. Garnet had stepped outside just to do something, and Amethyst's head was resting in Pearl's lap, the pristine gem stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry.." Pearl said for what seemed to be the hundredth time that week. She was saying these words to Greg, who had his hand behind his head.

"It's fine, Pearl, really! I'm over it.."

"I don't believe that.. I almost took your hands, Greg." The music man shuddered as he remembered just how terrifying Pearl was on that day. His life had never been directly threatened before, and that left some mental scars.

"Yeah.. it'd be hard to wash cars with stumps for hands.."

Pearl giggled at Greg's attempt to lighten the mood with humor. Amethyst opened one eye, looking up at the pristine gem.

"Hey, don't make me have to threaten him next.." They all laughed at this. This was a step forward.. Steven and Connie smiled down from his room, glad that Pearl was patching things up with the boy's father. Garnet informed him of what happened, and Steven informed Connie. When he first heard about it, Steven couldn't believe it. But, being who he was, he was sure that Pearl would know how to make things better.. and she did.

Another couple hours pass, the sun having passed overhead and already fallen somewhat. Connie was definitely going to have to go home before sundown.. Pearl, Greg and Amethyst didn't move, but Garnet was back in the house. She was leaning on the wall, bored out of her mind. Waiting was torture.. It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't used to fighting a corrupted gem every other day. Steven and Connie were downstairs now, having a late lunch.

Another hour passes.. Garnet can barely stand it anymore. Even Amethyst, who Pearl had assumed was asleep this entire time, groaned in frustration.

"Ugh, how long is she going to make us wait?!"

"I don't know.." Pearl began stroking her girlfriend's hair again, who calmed down.. just a little. Everything grew quiet again.. until Garnet said something. It wasn't full sentence, nor was it even just a jumble of words that were somehow supposed to make sense. Just one word escaped her mouth, causing everybody else to look up at her.

 _"We.."_

Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other, just for a split second before wide smiles came across both of their faces.

 _"..are the Crystal.."_

 _"Gems!"_

The couple sang softly until Steven interrupted, standing excitedly in the living room floor. The words just rolled from their mouths now, all of them glad to have some sort of entertainment.

 _We'll always save the day!_

 _And if you think we can't, we'll.._

 _Always find a way!_

 _That's why the people of.. this.. world.._

 _Believe in.._ (Greg and Connie put their voices into the mix.)

 _Garnet,_

 _Amethyst,_

 _and Pearl.._

 _And Steven!_

"And Peridot.." Everyone was so engrossed in their singing that they didn't notice when the temple door had opened. Hearing Peridot's voice brought the group from their reverie, however, and they all looked toward the green gem. She was standing in front of the doorway, a sheepish smile on her face as she held her arm.

"Oh my gosh!" Steven placed his hands on his cheeks, stars gleaming in his eyes.

Though there wasn't a significant difference, Peridot felt as is she changed tremendously. Replacing the diamond on the front of the green gem's body was a star. Though it was small, it made a huge difference compared to what was there previously.

Steven excitedly ran up to Peridot.

"You have a star on your outfit! You're really part of the team now! Guys, isn't this great?!" He asked, turning back to look at everyone else. Greg gave an appreciative nod.

"That is great!" Connie's outburst was just as joyous as Steven's. Amethyst, who sat up from Pearl's lap, was a tad less thrilled.

" _ **That's**_ what you took so long for?!"

Pearl pulled Amethyst's hair, forcing the purple gem back into her lap.

"We're all proud of you, Peridot.. You must have thought a lot about this."

"I did.." Peridot walked forward to stand in the living room, in front of everyone. "I.. It was difficult." The whole house gave Peridot their attention, allowing her to speak uninterrupted.

"I've been through so much.. Yellow Diamond is a cruel ruler, there's no doubt, but.. Just renouncing her like this.. It felt wrong, at first." Peridot paused, looking for any negative reaction. When she found none, she continued. "But I thought about everything that's happened to me since I landed on this planet. All of the bad I've done, all of the good that's come to me, what Pearl said to me. You've all accepted me, not without doubts, I'm sure."

"True dat." Amethyst spoke up, causing Pearl to clamp a hand over the purple gem's mouth.

"..but you accepted me, nonetheless. All of you have shown me that Earth is worth saving, if not for the wonderful people in it, then for the sheer life force it represents.. and I want to protect it."

Peridot finished her little speech, her eyes full of conviction, of dedication. She looked to all of the gems, and the humans among them. To Greg, who she had not yet formerly been introduced to, to Connie, to Amethyst, to Pearl, to Garnet, and finally.. to Steven. His smile was contagious. The green gem felt her lips curving upward, and she looked back to Garnet. After a few moments, the fusion got down on her knees. Placing a hand on both of Peridot's shoulders, she spoke.

"Welcome to the Crystal Gems."

Peridot was immediately bombarded with many different bodies. She was hugged by Steven first, followed by Connie, then Amethyst and Pearl added themselves to the mix. Garnet stood as Greg joined in, wrapping his arms around his son and his new friend. Peridot felt cramped, but she also felt.. warm? No, her temperature was stable. But she could only describe this feeling as such. Is.. is this what Amethyst and Pearl were trying to tell her? Is this what being loved felt like?

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know I've done a lot already concerning Peridot being initiated into the team, but I felt like this was a better way to end that segment. I was originally going to leave it at the last chapter before this one and start something new in this story, but this came to me and I just had to write it. This is my first time putting a song into my stories and I hope you guys enjoy it. So long for now.**


	15. A Bit More Fun Can't Be That Bad

**Quick Note: This chapter is rated Mature for harsh language.**

* * *

Pearl's eyes opened slowly, her breath low, and shallow. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in her surroundings. Where was she..? Everything was so.. blurry.. She felt so groggy, and her head.. Oh, why did it hurt so much? Wait.. this was familiar.

The snoring in Pearl's ear made her look up at the purple gem who was laying on top of her. Yes.. this was definitely like that time.. The only difference was that Peridot was asleep on the kitchen counter, an empty wine bottle hanging lazily in her hand.

* * *

 **Twenty Four Hours Ago**

* * *

"Bye Pearl, bye Amethyst, bye Peridot!" Steven was waving to his friends as he exited the house. His dad had planned another camping trip, but Connie was going along with them this time. The Maheswaran family thought it would be good for their little girl to have fun once in a while. Ever since that night at the hospital, Connie's mother has tried to be.. cooler.

Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot followed the boy outside, waving as he ran to his dad's van.

"Be safe!" Pearl called out.

"I will!" Greg waved before he started the van, driving off. Connie and Steven waved from the back windows, smiling widely. Pearl continued to wave until the van was out of sight while Amethyst and Peridot already entered the house again. The pristine gem sighed as she returned to the inside of the house as well.

Peridot was sitting on the kitchen counter, her prosthetic arm attached. She decided to go ahead and make a list of the names of the items in the house so as not to embarrass herself later. Pearl sat on the couch, wondering where her girlfriend went.

"Peridot, Amethyst came in with you, didn't she?"

Peridot looked up from her scan for just a second before returning to her activities.

"Yes.. she went into her room. She said something about 'getting this party started', whatever that means."

"Oh dear.." Pearl knew what was coming next. Sure enough, after a few minutes, Amethyst appeared from the temple doorway with an armful of wine bottles.

"Great, you're both here!" Amethyst walked to the couch, dropping all of her bottles beside Pearl. The taller gem noticed that there was a significantly less amount than last time.

"I don't think this is such a good idea.." Amethyst grabbed a bottle, popping the cork with ease. She held the bottle to Pearl, who took it.. though hesitantly.

"It's good to let loose once in a while, come on!"

Amethyst grabbed another bottle before trotting over to Peridot. The green gem didn't even pay her any mind.

"Hey Peri!" Peridot looked up from her screen, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm busy.."

"Pfft, fuck that!" Amethyst grabbed Peridot's prosthetic arm, pulling it away from her to reveal her real arm. The green gem was about to protest until Amethyst shoved a bottle of wine in her hand. Without skipping a beat, the purple gem walked around and placed the arm on top of the fridge, along with the fingers. "You'll get these back after you get drunk off your ass."

"What are you talking about..?" Peridot had never heard these words before. Fuck? Ass? What..?

"Oooh, that's right! You never had swear words on Homeworld, did you?"

"Swear words..?" Pearl knew where this was going.. The pristine gem spoke up, walking to the counter from the couch. She placed the bottle of wine Amethyst had given her on the counter.

"Swear words.. are a taboo on this planet. Though they have no actual effect, many humans refrain from speaking them."

"Yeah, but that's mostly because of the human children." Amethyst interrupted, placing her hands on the back of her head. "These words are seen as more.."

"Vulgar."

"Thanks, P.. but yeah, so kids aren't allowed to say them for that reason." Peridot was confused more than ever. How could simple words earn such a merit that they would be considered taboo among humans, especially the younger ones?

"How many of these.. swear words.. are there?"

Before Pearl could answer, Amethyst's voice overtook the room.

"Tons! There's fuck, shit, ass, damn, bitch, twat, cunt, pussy, assho-"

"Amethyst!" Pearl's face was a deep shade of blue. She didn't know that the purple gem was so.. fluent in human cursing. Amethyst smirked up at her girlfriend, standing on her toes to whisper in her ear.

"You seem to like it when we're alone.." Pearl's blush couldn't get any deeper.

Peridot, still not quite understanding what these swear words meant, decided to test them out for herself.

"Fuck..?" It was quiet, shy even. She was expecting something, but she didn't know what. Pearl was in horror as Amethyst smiled.

"Come on, that's weak! Louder!"

"F-fuck!" The green gem yelled the word with a stutter, but she was way more confident.

"This is going to be a long day.." Pearl lamented as she grabbed the bottle of wine that Amethyst had opened for her. She returned herself to the couch, sitting down with a sigh. The pristine gem upturned the bottle, deciding that it's better to get drunk early than to go through this little 'lesson' of Amethyst's.

Pearl could already feel the effects of the alcohol as the burning liquid passes down her throat. Her eyes grew hazy, and her mind fuddled. She actually giggled as she watched Peridot scream out a string of swears. Pearl relaxed, taking casual sips from her wine. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all..

"It's even better if you get drunk!" Amethyst said while laughing, wiping a tear from her eye. Peridot was also laughing, but became confused again at the purple gem's words.

"What is.. 'drunk'?"

"Well.." Amethyst pointed at the bottle in Peridot's hand. "There's a liquid in there called wine. Pour it in your mouth and push it down your throat."

"Why would I do something like that?"

"It makes you feel good! Just look at Pearl." Amethyst moved so that her girlfriend was in Peridot's line of vision. The green gem was surprised, to say the least. She had never seen the Pearl look so.. calm. The pristine gem had a bottle in her hand and was practically melted in the couch, a blissful smile on her face. She waved giddily at the green gem.

"Hi Peridot..! When.. when did you get here?"

"She.. does seem happy." Peridot was a little disturbed that Pearl could be so calm. And it came from this liquid that Amethyst had given her? The purple gem took the bottle, popping the cork before giving it back to Peridot.

"Come on, drink up!" Peridot, feeling pressured, hurriedly tipped the bottle to her mouth. She immediately started coughing and hacking, and Amethyst had to save the bottle from being spilled. "Shit, Peri, go slow for your first time!"

After clutching at her throat, tears forming in her eyes as she calmed down from her coughing fit, Peridot looked angrily at Amethyst.

"What the fuck is that?!"

"It's wine. You've never heard of it? Good use of 'fuck' by the way."

"This 'wine' is dangerous! It's making my temperature rise, and I feel.. I feel.." Peridot was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol as well. And being in a smaller body, it was only right that the effect would take place more quickly and more prominently than when Pearl drank. "I feel.. okay."

"That's the spirit!" Amethyst returned to the couch, popping the cork on her own bottle of wine. She took a giant gulp of the amber liquid, letting out a sigh afterward. The purple gem climbed to straddle Pearl, who wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

"You're here too, Amethyst..? I didn't even notice.."

"Sweet P, I'm always with you.." Amethyst chuckled as she leaned into Pearl's body, kissing the pristine gem.

Peridot was watching in what could be seen as awe, then she looked back at her own drink. After a minute of thinking, she again brought the bottle to her lips.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Right.. the whole day was just a haze. Pearl could barely remember what happened after Amethyst kissed her. But it was something.. It seems that since the first time she drank alcohol, the pristine gem became a little more immune to its effects. She didn't think she would ever get over that smell though..

"Amethyst.." Pearl whispered, gently shaking the smaller gem on top of her. The sun had barely risen, but they had a lot of cleaning to do before Steven came home. Amethyst only groaned, burying her face deeper in Pearl's chest. The taller gem sighed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. She really did spoil her..

Peridot reacted to Pearl's voice and Amethyst's groan. The reason that she was able to wake up so easily is probably because she's never fallen asleep before. Opening her eyes, Peridot went into a fit of panic. She flailed about, causing herself to fall off the kitchen counter to the floor. The wine bottle she was holding fell as well, and was now rolling around. The green gem sprung to her feet, and her next words made Pearl laugh.

"Did I just die?!"


	16. Date Night

"I can't believe you got me drunk again.." Pearl had just thrown away the final bottle of wine that Amethyst had. She took solace in the fact that the thousand year old liquid was never going to pass her lips again.. But she knew that her girlfriend wouldn't stop trying. Peridot was probably never going to drink again. The green gem locked herself up in her room, refusing to come out even to help clean. The poor thing.. Amethyst traumatized her.

Amethyst chuckled, coming up behind Pearl to wrap her arms around her love's waist.

"Sorry, P.. It's good to relax though."

"Yes.. yes I suppose it is." The couple stood there for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each others company. Though, the home phone brought the two from their reverie. Amethyst detached herself from Pearl, jumping up to sit on the counter as she picked the phone up from its receiver on the wall.

"Y'ello?'

The call lasted just a few short minutes, but to Pearl, it lasted much longer. The only person who knows the beach house's phone number was Greg. Was her baby alright..?

"Uh-huh. Yeah, sure. We're totally cool with that. M'kay, seeya tomorrow Music Man." Amethyst hung up the phone, crawling down from the counter. She was immediately bombarded with questions from Pearl.

"Amethyst is everything okay? What do you mean we'll see Greg tomorrow? Did the van break down? Should I go help fix it? Is Steven oka-"

"Everything's fine, Sweet P.." Amethyst chuckled at how distressed her girlfriend was getting. She grabbed Pearl's hand in her own, pulling her to the couch. The pristine gem was too worked up for her own good.

"They're just gonna stay an extra night in the woods. No biggie, okay?" Amethyst explained the situation to Pearl, gently stroking the back of her hand.

"Oh.. O-of course." Pearl was relieved, mostly from Amethyst's administrations. The purple gem was worried about her girlfriend.. Even after the fun they had last night, she was still so uptight and worried about every little thing that could hurt Steven.

"You know he has his shield, P. He's the most defensive of us. I'm sure he's fine."

"Yes.. yes you're right."

A thought formed in the back of Amethyst's head. She stood from the couch, a wide smile on her face.

"Hey.. we should go somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Where could the gems possibly go? Well, they could go anywhere on the planet, but that's aside the point.

"I mean on a date, P!" The purple gem exclaimed, her smile wider by the second. "We could get out of the house, out of the temple, just the two of us. We could explore Beach City, take in the sights!"

Amethyst was so excited with this idea. Pearl giggled at how the purple gem was acting. Even if she wanted to.. she couldn't possibly say no to this offer.

"Well.. we never really took time to ourselves since we became a couple. Well, there were certain times when we were.. _alone_.." Pearl blushed at her own words, a sheepish smile on her face. "But we were either on a mission or in the temple.. And that second time, we were interrupted." The pristine gem shot a glare to the temple door, particularly the green gem at the top of the star.

"Come on, P, you know she didn't know any better. Besides, that's in the past." It was as if Amethyst could read Pearl's mind. "And this time won't be like those times. No making out, no fusing, just you and me out on the town. Whaddya say?" That did sound.. promising. Aside from being around Steven, or just hanging out with anyone else, the couple never got to just be themselves.. by themselves. Pearl stood from the couch to stand with Amethyst.

"I say yes.. let's go on a date."

The next couple of minutes were spent attempting to get Peridot to come out of her room. They needed to tell the green gem that they were leaving the house for a while, but they just couldn't get Peridot to come out, and Amethyst would not go through the trouble of going through her own door just to inform Peridot of their plans.

"Let's just leave her a note! I'm sure she can read.."

"Alright, alright.." Pearl searched for a piece of paper and a pen. After leaving message that Amethyst and herself were going to be away from the house for a while, Pearl transformed her outfit.

In a flash of light, she was in the sky-blue sundress that she wore during the beach party with the Pizza family. The only difference was that her amethyst ring was on her finger. Amethyst followed suit, changing into her dark violet tank top with her denim shorts, and of course, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, her pearl necklace shining around her neck. The two took each others hands, smiling as they walked out of the house.

The couple is now walking down the street, hand in hand. It felt.. good to just be out and about like this.

"You know.." Pearl broke the silence, looking down at her girlfriend as they walked. "Your hair looks really nice like this.."

"You think so?" A small blush appeared on Amethyst's cheeks, her smile wide.

"I.. didn't want to say so last time. You know, since we weren't as.. comfortable with each other then as we are now.."

"I know P.. I know." Amethyst didn't care about what happened then. She gently squeezed Pearl's hand. "What matters is now, remember?"

That day at the movie store played back in Pearl's mind. It was the first time in a long time that the two had worked so well together.. and the pristine gem felt absolutely horrible that they couldn't have done so well sooner. That she couldn't have gotten over Rose sooner.. Shaking her head, she nodded at Amethyst.

"Yes.. now is what matters. And my now is you, Ame.." Pearl tried this new nickname for Amethyst. She liked how the word rolled off her tongue.. it was so natural. The purple gem blushed a darker shade than before, putting her free hand behind her head.

"Come on, P.. That makes me feel like a kid.." She liked the nickname too.

Now, since Beach City wasn't too big of a place to begin with, it didn't take long for the couple to wander around the entirety of the city. They walked passed the Big Donut, Fish Stew Pizza, Beach City Pier, and even went through the trouble of walking up to the top of the lighthouse. After enjoying the view of the city along with the ocean, the sun just barely falling over the horizon, Pearl and Amethyst decided to go for a romantic, candlelit dinner at The Crab Shack.

"You don't have to do this, P.." Amethyst knew how much Pearl hated the concept of eating. Of course she didn't expect the pristine gem to eat while in the fancy restaurant, but still.. it was a place where people eat.

"I'm fine, Amethyst.." Pearl smiled at her girlfriend. "We're on a night for ourselves, right? That includes treating yourself. And I'll pay for everything. Not one argument!"

"Pfft, who'd argue?" Amethyst smiled coyly back up at Pearl. "You handle all the money anyway."

The pair walked into the front entrance of the restaurant, opposite the pier. Inside, it was like how anyone would expect a fancy food place to be. There were many circular tables and booths, all of the booths being by a window with candles while the tables had low hanging lamps. Pearl walked up to the host standing at his podium, Amethyst following close behind. Without looking up from his phone, the sleek, black haired man spoke.

"Do you have a reservation?" Pearl looked around herself. The restaurant was practically empty, except for one or two families here and there.

"W-well, no, bu-" Pearl started to answer, but was cut off by the host.

"Then I'm afraid that we can't serve you.. It's company policy, ma'am." The pristine gem was a little downtrodden at this information. She wanted Amethyst to enjoy some fine cuisine.. even if Pearl herself didn't care for it.

"I see.. well, we're sorry to bother you."

"Hold up." Amethyst spoke up, pointing a finger at the man. "This place is empty, man. Seems like you could use a couple of customers if you ask me, reservation or not."

These words caused the host to look up from his phone, at Amethyst. He took one look at her and a rather nasty smile crossed his face.

"Oh, pardon me. I didn't know that an establishment such as ours was supposed to listen to the demands of one of such.. mediocrity." He looked to Pearl, the same, cruel smile aimed at her.

"I apologize for earlier, madam. You may have a seat, but your, ah.. companion will have to leave." The word 'companion' rolled off of his tongue with venom, and Amethyst could feel herself losing her temper.

"Listen you-"

"Why does she have to leave..?" Pearl asked before Amethyst could finish her sentence.

"Well, just look at her!" The host motioned toward Amethyst, namely her clothes. "She isn't even wearing any shoes! This restaurant serves the proper and the prestigious. Looking at you, you are the very definition, but this.. girl.. is the exact opposite." Amethyst looked toward the ground, clenching her fists in frustration. She could just feel the tears coming up.. She was basically being called garbage.. The purple gem had always thought that Pearl hinted at that, well, before they got together, but hearing the words being spat in her face like this.. it was awful. She just wanted to leave, she just.. wanted to go home.

"What gives you the right to judge what is _**proper**_?" Amethyst looked up at Pearl, who was staring daggers in the host. "You have no idea what she's done for you and this planet. Everything we've done, everything _**she's**_ done has been because of the love we hold for humanity. If you had even a _**shred**_ of humanity in your being, you wouldn't turn her away just because she's dressed comfortably!" Pearl was yelling now, causing the other customers in the store to turn their heads in the direction of the noise.

"Ma'am, could you please quiet dow-"

"No! I will not quiet down!" Pearl was seething, and Amethyst could only watch in awe as this took place. "Your so called _**establishment**_ only serves the proper? Well is it proper to turn someone away, just because they're not acceptable to your definition?! Are you saying you'd turn away a starving person, on the brink of death, because he was less than adequate to your standards?!"

"Ma'am, that's not-"

"Shut up!" Amethyst couldn't believe her eyes. Pearl was so animated. Her hair was disheveled, her arms moving in time along with her words. Amethyst had never seen this side of her before..

"You are the _**furthest**_ from a human being I can think of! If you believe that you shouldn't feed someone just because of their clothing, then you, and anyone else who thinks the same can shove this place up your ass for all I care!" At this, Pearl turned and, grabbing Amethyst's hand, stormed out of the restaurant. Amethyst just followed, her eyes wide in awe.

The couple was walking down the street once more, on their way home. Pearl was still angry, but not nearly as mad as she was in the restaurant.

"Ooh, I can't believe that man!" Pearl ranted to Amethyst as they walked, the purple gem keeping quiet. "I-I mean what was he thinking?! He wouldn't let you eat just because of what you're wearing! If I didn't know better, I'd say he was blind, because you look fantastic!" Amethyst blushed at this, a small smile appearing. Pearl payed no mind to this, continuing her speech.

"He made me swear, Amethyst! In front of all those people! Oh, he made me so mad, I just, I just.. Gah!" Pearl stomped her foot, causing a small crack to formed in the concrete.

"Hey, chill, P." Amethyst spoke for the first time since they left the restaurant. She slipped her hand in Pearl's giving it a gentle squeeze. "You stood up for me.. That's better than anything that crummy old place could have cooked up." Pearl felt more calm with her hand holding Amethyst's. Taking a deep breath, the pristine gem smiled.

"Yes.. you're right. I'm sure the food wasn't good anyway."

"Heh, yeah.. let's go home, P."

The couple started walking again, but they didn't get far before a car slowly pulled up beside them. The window was rolled down to reveal Connie's mother, Dr. Maheswaren, and Connie's father Doug in the driver's seat.

"Pearl, Amethyst, I'm glad we caught up to you.."

"Hello, Dr. Maheswaren.. Is there something you need?"

"Please.. call me Priyanka." Connie's mother didn't want to be formal, not after the little escapade she and her husband saw Pearl go through. "Connie told us about you two, and we're very happy for you."

"That's very kind of you." Pearl smiled brightly, gently squeezing Amethyst's hand.

"Yeah, thanks! I'm pretty happy about it myself.." Pearl giggled, the smaller gem having kissed the back of Pearl's hand.

"Well, we saw what you went through at the restaurant back there.." Connie's dad spoke up. Priyanka continued.

"And we were wondering.. if you'd like to come over to our home for dinner?"

Pearl was taken aback at this offer. A blue blush appeared on her face, and she became quite flustered.

"W-well we don't want to impose.. and it was nothing at the restaurant, really.."

"Nothing?!" Doug laughed, not believing his ears. "You gave everything you've got to that host! I mean, it was hard to sit there and watch it, I wanted to give that man a piece of my own mind!"

"You and me both, dear.." Dr. Maheswaren interrupted her husband before turning back to the couple. "The thing is, Doug and I already ate there yesterday. When we heard that Connie was going to be staying another night with her friend, we decided to have another date. But seeing how rudely you were treated.. well, we talked it over and we believe we've had our fun. You deserve yours."

"I'm going to ask you again, and I will _**not**_ take no for an answer. Will you please let us serve you in our home?" Pearl looked down at her girlfriend, who had stayed quiet since the offer had been made.

"Well.. what do you think, Amethyst?" The purple gem was busy just absorbing this information. She was extremely happy.. so so happy. Pearl stood up for her and now Connie's parents were offering to serve as their waiter and waitress in a literally homemade restaurant. These people in the car are what real humans are.. She looked up at Pearl, a wide smile on her face.

"It's your call. I'm all for whatever."

Pearl nodded, looking back up to the couple awaiting her answer.

"We'd love to.."


	17. Date Night: Part Two

Pearl and Amethyst are sitting in the back seats of the Maheswaren's vehicle. Amethyst was in the middle seat, her head resting on Pearl's shoulder.

"We can't thank you enough for doing this for us.."

"Oh it's our pleasure." Connie's mother replied, waving the thanks off. Mr. Maheswaren spoke next.

"That's right. This is the least we could do for you. Since Connie started hanging out with that Steven of yours, she's been.. happier. Her health has taken a tremendous turn for the better. We should be thanking you."

"Well, it was all Steven's doing, really.." Pearl chuckled, blushing. It felt good, being praised by someone other than just the people she's normally around. Of course, that doesn't mean that she's demeaning the other gems and Steven. Not one bit.

"Yeah, the little guy has a knack for these things. He brings the good out of anyone and everyone."

"N-not that Connie was bad to begin with!" Pearl hurriedly added, causing the parents to laugh.

"We know what you mean, don't worry."

The ride was quiet, for a time. The gems had forgotten that the Maheswarens lived on the outskirts of Beach City.

"Why don't you tell us how you got to be together?" Doug asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"Well.. it's a long story.." Pearl replied, wringing her hands together.

"A _**really**_ long story." Amethyst added. "Like, hundreds of years worth."

"Well tell us the short version. We've certainly got the time."

Pearl and Amethyst exchanged glances. In a silent conversation, they agreed that Pearl would speak first, and she did.

"Well.. for a time, I've thought that Amethyst hated me. Turns out she thought the same in the end.."

"That's horrible.." Dr. Maheswaren interrupted. "I'm sorry you both were so afraid of that."

"Yes, well.." Pearl continued. "It worked out in the end."

"Anyway.." Amethyst spoke, continuing the story. "One night I pretended to be asleep while Pearl asked Garnet if she thought I hated her. You couldn't even imagine how happy I was.. The next day I asked Pearl about it and we explained everything to each other."

"Sounds like a pretty short story, if you ask me.." Doug interrupted this time, thinking that this was the end of the tale.

"Oh, that wasn't even half of it.." Pearl replied, continuing from where Amethyst left off. "We made up, but apparently.. there was this certain look I gave Amethyst that was originally what made her afraid.. She confronted me about it, and well.."

"P admitted that she liked everything I did.." Amethyst cut off her girlfriend. "She liked how I acted out, how I use her nickname, and how that if she saw anyone else act like that, she thought they would be copying me and she'd get mad."

"That's so sweet!" Priyanka looked back at the couple, a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah, it was.. that's when I told her that I loved her and asked if she loved me. Cuz, you know, what other reason could someone have to feel all those things, right?"

"But I didn't know if I was ready.." Pearl looked down, remembering the emotional roller coaster she and Amethyst rode on. "I was in love with someone else for such a long time.. I.. knew that I had romantic feelings for Amethyst, but it was hard. It was hard to let go.."

Amethyst gently stroked her girlfriends back, earning a smile from her. The purple gem continued the story.

"The next few days were pretty hectic.. Pearl burned her hand cooking food for Steven, I patched her up, she kissed me afterward.. can you believe that? _**Pearl**_ kissed _**me**_ first."

"It does seem like it would be the other way around.." Doug stated, turning around a corner in the road. The group passed a sign that indicated they were leaving Beach City.

"Well.. I wanted to return some sort of affection, even if I was unsure of myself.."

"Amen to that." Doug joked, earning a playful elbow from his wife.

"And for the rest of the time, I've been struggling with my feelings. I so desperately wanted to tell Amethyst that I love her, but I knew I needed to give myself more time. I didn't want to rush my own feelings, but she was there.. It was hard to contain myself."

"You never told me that.." Amethyst gently squeezed Pearl's side, looking up in her eyes.

"I didn't think it mattered.." Pearl said, smiling. Amethyst smiled back.

"It doesn't.."

"So what happened next?" Priyanka was completely immersed in the story. Pearl giggled at the doctor's excitement. This was where Connie got her love for reading from, even if the circumstances were slightly different.

"Well.. I assume you know about how I, uh.. wrote in Connie's textbook. I am terribly sorry for that."

"Think nothing of it." Doug said, shrugging his shoulders. "We Maheswarens always come prepared."

"Anyway.." Pearl continued, a bit relieved at Doug's response. "Garnet got mad, and I admitted that I should have taken more consideration before I did what I did. And after that, I just.. started questioning everything." The pristine gem balled her fists in her lap, thinking back to her emotional outburst.

"I.. I questioned whether Amethyst actually loved me or not. I messed up and I felt completely worthless. All my life I was trained to think that I was nothing, that I should protect who owned me with reckless abandon, and not to expect anything in return. But when I met Rose.. when we came to Earth, and I was treated so wonderfully, I felt so happy. Everyone on this planet, especially Rose, they made me feel like I was everything. I still couldn't shake the feeling, in the back of my mind.. that I didn't deserve such love because of who I was."

"That must have been awful for you.." Priyanka's eyes were actually misty, tears threatening to fall. "You must have gone through so much pain.."

"Oh I did.. you have no idea what pain is like, believe me." Pearl chuckled, remembering all the times she sacrificed herself for Rose. So many regenerations, so many deaths.. the war haunted her mind most of all.

"So this Rose person is who you loved before.. may I ask what happened to her?" Doug asked, and Amethyst and Pearl looked at each other. They did _**not**_ want to tell Connie's parents that Steven technically is Rose. Amethyst took the initiative.

"It's, uh.. a little uncomfortable for us to speak about. All of us. Let's just say that she's gone."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"But then.." The pristine gem continued the story from where she was interrupted. "Amethyst showed me that no matter how one is raised.. every being deserves love."

"After hearing Pearl talk about how worthless she thought she was.." Amethyst continued, snuggling up tighter to her girlfriend. "I told her everything that I went through. See, I was made on Earth. I was alone, for a long time. Then Rose showed up. I was so afraid, because I've never seen another moving thing besides myself. She took me in, showed me what a family was like.. And then I started falling for Pearl. She took a shine to me right off the bat, because Rose believed I was special. She cared for me more than anyone else. She carried me whenever I asked, even played with me, no matter how weird the game I made up was. It was amazing.."

"But when Rose left.." Pearl interrupted, her voice low. "I.. I became so distant. I lost the love of my life at the time, and I took out all of my grief on Amethyst. I stopped playing with her, stopped talking to her, even. Even Garnet became more distant from both of us, but I just treated Amethyst horribly.." Tears started falling from Pearl's eyes, little droplets landing on her hands. "Amethyst.. she told me about how alone she was.. When Rose left, I left too, and that caused Amethyst so much pain.."

Amethyst gently stroked Pearl's cheek with the back of her finger, speaking up to try and lighten the mood.

"Yeah.. Heh, when I told her all this, she felt so bad, she started swearing like crazy! Dropping F bombs and S bombs all over the place."

"Oh my.." Dr. Maheswaren had to keep herself from laughing, but Doug just let it out.

"Ha! I don't blame her. I'm sure I'd do the same if I was brought to that point."

"Yes.. well after my little.. episode.." Pearl continued, wiping her tears away. That was in the past. "I finally came to the conclusion that I truly love Amethyst.. I told her so and the next few hours were of pure joy.. We danced all night, laughing with each other.. Well, we were fused as Opal, but you get the idea."

"We.. sort of understand. I just know it has something to do with magic." Priyanka rolled her eyes. Beach City was so weird.

"But yeah, that's our story of how we became a thing." Amethyst finished, kissing Pearl's cheek. The pristine gem blushed, placing a hand to her cheek.

"A-Amethyst.. not in front of people, you know that."

"Can't help myself, Sweet P.. _**You**_ know that." Amethyst retorted, causing Pearl to elbow the smaller gem playfully.

"Well we are so happy that things turned out so well for you." Doug stated, turning the car into his driveway. "To thank you for the story, how about we get your date started?"

The group stepped out of the car, the Maheswarens leading the other couple into their home. Pearl looked around, enjoying the décor.

"You have such a beautiful home.. and it's so clean!" There were practically stars in her eyes as she looked around, and Amethyst nudged her.

"Hey, I'm not losing you out to a house, am I?" Pearl scoffed.

"Of course not.. you're the only one for me."

Pearl and Amethyst held hands as they were lead into the dining room. The lighting in here was already so splendid.. There was a low hanging lamp above the dining table, with different paintings adorning the walls. The paintings consisted of a variety of settings. A shoreline with a woman in white standing on the beach, a man playing a saxophone to a blue background with the moon overhead, and a copy of Van Gogh's Starry Night.

"This.. is definitely much nicer than that restaurant.." Pearl stated in awe. Amethyst agreed.

"You said it."

The Maheswarens each pulled out a chair for Amethyst and Pearl, the gems taking their seats.

"Thank you two again so much for doing this.."

"Please, there's no need for that." Priyanka waved off Pearl's thanks.

"Would you like anything to eat, Amethyst?" Doug asked, having remembered when Pearl said she was disgusted with food the first time they met at The Crab Shack.

"Watcha got?" The purple gem licked her lips, earning a raised eyebrow from Mr. Maheswaren.

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolded her girlfriend, but she couldn't help but laugh. "She'll eat anything, Doug.. trust me." Doug laughed as well. The jokester of the family loved how contagious laughing was.

"Alright then, one club sandwich coming up."

As Doug left for the kitchen, Priyanka looked to Pearl.

"Would you like anything to drink, at least? We have some wine, champagne, or maybe Captain Morgan with a bit of soda?"

"I.. think I've had enough alcohol for now.." Pearl shot a look at Amethyst, who averted her gaze while whistling. "Just some water will do.."

"Alright then. I'll be right back." Dr. Maheswaren left to join her husband in the kitchen.

"Connie's parents are so nice, aren't they?" Pearl asked Amethyst, who had her elbow on the table.

"Yeah, they are.. I'm glad they're doing this for us."

"It certainly took my mind off that horrid man.." Pearl said, her fists balled together in her lap. "I swear, if I ever see him again and his bad mouth.."

"P, chill.. It's over and done with." Amethyst reached over the table, cupping Pearl's cheek. The pristine gem took a breath, looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Yes, I know.. I know."

The Maheswarens walked back into the dining room, Doug carrying a fancy silver platter while Priyanka had a wine glass filled with water.

"Here you are, milady." Doug said as he lay the platter in front of Amethyst, removing the lid to reveal a simple sandwich with an olive stuck on a toothpick on top. "Our finest dish."

"Thank you, good sir." Amethyst said in the most fancy voice she could muster, causing both her and Doug to laugh.

"Here's your water, Pearl.." Priyanka said, stifling a chuckle at Doug and Amethyst's shenanigans.

"Thank you, Priyanka.. this really means a lot."

"It's just water."

"You know what I mean." Pearl said, smiling up at her waitress. "Thank you.." She repeated.

"It's nothing.." Dr. Maheswaren blushed, chuckling. She noticed the ring on Pearl's finger, then looked over to see the pearl necklace Amethyst was wearing. "You have splendid jewelry.. Gifts to each other?"

The couple looked across to each other, both smiling widely at the sight. This was a wonderful date..

"No, Priyanka.." Pearl answered, reaching over to hold Amethyst's hand. "Your daughter and Steven gave these to us.. A purple stone in my ring, to represent my love for Amethyst.."

"And a pearl in my necklace to represent.. well, my love for Pearl." Amethyst laughed at this, completely forgetting she even had a sandwich in front of her.

"Oh, that's so beautiful!" Priyanka was touched. Her daughter and that little boy thought of such amazing gifts?

"Yes.." Pearl said, her eyes in a haze as she stared in Amethyst's similarly hazed eyes. "..she is very beautiful.."


	18. Date Night: Part Three (Final)

"Well, we'll leave you two alone then." Priyanka noticed the love in the air as Pearl and Amethyst gazed into each other's eyes. The doctor grabbed Doug by the collar of his jacket, pulling him out of the dining room. Pearl and Amethyst only stared at each other, their fingers intertwined. This was it.. Just the two of them, able to enjoy each others company. This is the ultimate pinnacle of happiness for the two gems. The couple was taken from their reverie when some slow music started playing from outside of the dining room. Amethyst chuckled.

"They're really going all out for us.."

"Seems like it." Pearl replied.

"It certainly was nice for Connie's parents to treat us like this.." Pearl said, using her other hand to prop her head up on the table.

"Heh, yeah.. They're much better than that guy at The Crab Shack."

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about him." Pearl said, giggling. "You have no idea what I would have done if he kept talking.. If Greg were here, he'd consider himself the lucky one." Amethyst snorted in laughter, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"I doubt that.. You almost cut his hands off."

"I'm sure he'd rather his hands be cut off than.. well let me just say that host would have lost a _**different**_ part of his body."

Amethyst's eyes grew wide, and her smile matched.

"You were gonna cut off his dick?!"

"Shush, Amethyst!" Pearl whisper shouted, a blush on her face as she looked toward the dining room door. It doesn't seem like the Maheswarens heard the purple gem. Pearl sighed, but her smile was just as wide as Amethyst's.

"Well, I'm not saying I would have for certain.. But he was certainly pushing it. No one insults my Amethyst.. Not anyone." Amethyst blushed, a sheepish laugh escaping her.

"Come on.. I can take care of myself, Sweet P." The couple became silent now, minutes going by as they stared at one another.

"Hey, P..?" Amethyst broke the silence. Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away from Pearl's, turning her attention to the sandwich that Connie's father had left her. She couldn't just let it go to waste..

"Yes Amethyst?" Pearl felt as if she were in a dream.. Not the one she had where Greg's face was on Rose.. Oh, that was just horrid. No, the pristine gem felt as if.. as if all of her wishes in the universe came into one being who was sitting in front of her, taking a bite out of her sandwich. Even that little action was adorable now.

Amethyst stayed silent as she chewed, not wanting to gross Pearl out by talking with her mouth full. Well.. not while they were on such an important night, at least. Pearl waited anxiously, until the purple gem finally swallowed, opening her mouth to speak.

"Do you think.. if we make Opal again.. we'll stay as Opal?" Pearl was taken aback. She didn't think Amethyst, of all people, would think so far into things. The taller gem took a sip of her water.

"Where''s this coming from all of a sudden?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while now, actually." Amethyst averted her eyes from Pearl's, afraid to speak her mind. But she knew that she had to, sooner or later. "You know how Garnet is this.. perfect relationship and all? Well I was just wondering if we had to be like her to have that kind of relationship.. to be Opal.. forever."

"Oh, Amethyst.." Pearl didn't know what to say. Well, she couldn't say anything, really. On one hand, fusing with her love felt amazing. It was as if the world stood still for the two of them, their hearts and minds coming into one being, able to live out the life for the two gems that made her up. On the other hand..

"I don't know if I wanna do that, though.." Amethyst interrupted Pearl's thoughts. The taller gem had a worried look on her face.

"What do you mean..?"

"I mean what I mean, P.." Amethyst sounded frustrated, even going so far as to shove her whole sandwich in her mouth. She hasn't done that in a very long time. After the purple gem swallowed her food, she spoke again. "I don't know if I wanna stay being Opal.. I mean, it feels really good and all, don't get me wrong, but.. I wouldn't be able to see you again." Amethyst had her elbows on the table now, propping her head up with her hands. "I wouldn't be able to hold you again, I wouldn't be able to kiss you again.. I just.. I dunno if I could go without that for as long as Garnet has.."

Pearl could understand her girlfriend's feelings.. It certainly felt tempting, having a relationship like Garnet's. But after being with Amethyst, after enjoying her company, even just stroking her hair while she lay in Pearl's lap.. The pristine gem would miss that contact.

"Then.." Pearl spoke, reaching over to take Amethyst's hand once more. "Let's just not do it."

Amethyst squeezed Pearl's hand, looking up with tear filled eyes.

"I know how you feel.." Pearl said, reaching over with her other hand to gently wipe her girlfriend's tears away. "I don't know if I want to do it either.. I love the time we spend together, as us. Of course I enjoy the feeling we get when we form Opal, but.. it's not the same as staring into your eyes before I kiss you.." Amethyst couldn't help it. She closed the distance between Pearl and herself, pushing her lips against the ones belonging to the love of her life.

The couple sat there, holding their kiss for quite some time before they parted. When they did, Pearl immediately stood from her chair, holding a hand out to Amethyst.

"Come on.. Let's dance." Amethyst took the pristine gem's hand, but with a look of confusion on her face.

"Didn't you just sa-"

"We're not going to fuse.." Pearl pulled Amethyst to her in a hug. "Let's just.. dance.." Amethyst nodded against Pearl's grasp, wrapping her arms around the pristine gem's waist in return. For the rest of the night, the couple slowly danced with each other. Neither of the two could think of a more perfect night.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive you home?" Dr. Maheswaren asked, her husband and herself standing in the doorway to her home.

"It would really be no trouble." Doug added.

"No thank you.. we'd rather walk." Pearl and Amethyst were standing outside the house, holding hands as Connie's parents saw them off. "You've already done so much for us tonight."

"Yeah, you guys should just chill with each other." Amethyst said, rubbing her nose. "Who knows how long it'll be before you get to be _**alone**_ again." The purple gem stressed the word alone, causing a deep red blush to appear on Priyanka's face.

"O-oh, well we'd better get going!" Pearl was just as, if not more flushed than the doctor. She got behind Amethyst and began to lead her away from the house by pushing her. "Thank you two again!"

"Haha! It's no problem whatsoever! Stop by anytime!" Doug waved the gems off, earning an embarrassed, but angry glare from his wife. He shrugged his shoulders at her. "What? Did I say something?"

"I can't believe you said that!" Pearl scolded Amethyst, though she couldn't help laughing herself as they walked down the road back to Beach City.

"What? Those two desperately need to get laid."

"That doesn't mean you tell them that!" Pearl couldn't contain herself. She was laughing so much as she walked that her side began to hurt. She actually had to stop and steady herself on the mountain that the road was beside.

"Woah, P, you okay?" Amethyst asked, not able to contain her own laughter at this point.

The couple laughed together like this for a few minutes, until Pearl finally straightened up. She stood up straight, wiping a tear from her eye as stray chuckles escaped her.

"Oh my.. I.. I don't think I've ever laughed like that before, heh.."

"You're tellin' me." Amethyst was still holding her sides, but the couple started walking again. Pearl took a few breaths to steady her laughter completely.

"Ahh.. I love you.." Pearl said this so calmly, as if the words were second nature to her. And at this point, they were. Amethyst straightened up, looking up at her girlfriend. She slid her hand in Pearl's to hold, their fingers twined together once again.

"I love you too, P.."

The rest of the walk home was quiet. Pearl and Amethyst just enjoyed the feel of each others hands. The walk back definitely took a lot longer than riding in a car did. When the couple finally reached the beach house, it was that point in the night where the sun hasn't quite risen yet, but the sky was starting to become brighter. The couple walked through the house door, and were greeted by a green blur.

"Amethyst, Pearl! I'm so glad you two are back, it's been a disaster here!" Peridot had run to stand in front of the couple, her eyes wide and frantic. Pearl looked passed the green gem, studying the house.

"It doesn't look like any _**disaster**_ happened at all.. In fact.." Pearl walked further into the house, wiping her finger across the kitchen counter, inspecting it for dust. Amethyst took this opportunity to plop herself down on the couch. "..the place looks cleaner than how I left it.."

"That's the disaster!" Peridot exclaimed. "I've never been alone here before! I didn't know what to do, what to think. For all I know this could've been some kind of test, or initiation ritual, so I cleaned the living quarters as best I could. When I finished I expected you to come out from hiding somewhere and congratulate me, but no!" Peridot paced around the living room in frustration, much to Amethyst's amusement.

"I cleaned the whole place, I washed all of Steven's.. clothes.. and even then when no one showed up, I panicked! So I hid in the think chambe- er... bathroom.. Then you came back." Peridot finished distressed speech, her breath heavy.

"Did you not get our note?" Pearl asked, a hand on her hip.

"Note?" Peridot looked up at Pearl in confusion. "What note..?" Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing as she did so.

"Amethyst and I left a note on the counter for you, explaining that we were going out to spend time together." Peridot stared at Pearl. It seemed as if the machine in her head that made her react was a bit low on oil.. When the green gem finally realized what Pearl meant, she was extremely embarrassed.

"Oh.. well.. I thought that was part of the test, so I threw that away whilst I was cleaning.."

"You really are just like a child.." Pearl said, crossing her arms with another sigh. "Well, we're back now.. And I'm sure Amethyst is very tired." This last part the pristine gem added when she looked over to the couch and saw her girlfriend yawning.

"Nah.. I'm all good, P." Though Amethyst said this, she found it hard to keep her eyes open. That's what getting addicted to sleep will do to you..

"Nonsense.." Pearl walked over to the purple gem, and much to Amethyst's surprised, lifted her off of the couch. The pristine gem carried Amethyst as she did so many years ago. "We're going to bed, and that's that.." Amethyst didn't talk. She only had a child like smile on her face. "Peridot, you can tell Steven where we are when he gets back." Pearl made her way to the temple door, Amethyst opening the door to her room. Peridot was against being alone again.

"But.. but I-"

"And Peridot.." Pearl turned to face the green gem before the door closed, a wide smile on her face. "Please don't disturb us. We just had the best night of our lives.."


	19. Date Night: A Lonely Peridot

Peridot wasn't having any of it. Pearl and Amethyst tried for several minutes to coax the green gem from her room of the temple, but she would not be fooled! That vile 'wine' or whatever it was called was disastrous. She was _**not**_ going to let that liquid pass down her throat again! Peridot ignored the other two gems, willing them away. And, as if by some stroke of luck, things grew quiet. Peridot no longer heard the voices of Pearl and Amethyst.

Peridot sat there for several minutes. What was the couple doing? Were they waiting outside of the door, patiently waiting for the green gem to come out from her room? Well it wasn't going to work! Peridot stayed in her tub, counting the hours that pass. One, two hours pass.. Surely the gems shouldn't have this much patience, especially not Amethyst. A third hour passes.

 _Where are they..?_ Peridot thought to herself. Maybe they really did leave her alone. Slowly, she climbed out of her tub, walking across her green floor to the temple door. With her gem, she opened the door, revealing the interior of the beach house. Pearl and Amethyst were nowhere to be seen. Peridot slowly, hesitantly crept from her room, the door closing behind her. This had to be a trick. Amethyst was going to pop out at any moment, tackling the green gem.

Peridot stayed still for a few minutes, her eyes darting back and forth. Surely Amethyst would have attacked by now.. relaxing, the green gem came to the conclusion that Pearl and her girlfriend had actually left her alone. Peridot walked around the house, searching for any signs of life other than herself. Nothing was here.. The green gem went into the kitchen climbing the counter beside the fridge to reach her limb enhancer that Amethyst had put up there before. As if Peridot couldn't reach her arm herself. Pfft.

With her arms and her screen, Peridot went about her daily actions. She scanned the microwave, Steven's television, the wall phone, basically any sort of technology she could find. Of course, the green gem had done all of this already. The only reason she would scan this primitive technology now would be to see if there are any changes in radioactive waves. And of course, there were none.

Peridot sat herself on the couch in the living room. What else was the green gem to do..? There was nothing that she could learn with so little objects that are powered in the house. Not to mention that she couldn't ask anyone what the things did. N-not that she needed to ask, of course!

Another couple of hours pass, and Peridot is starting to get worried. Where were those two..? And wasn't Steven supposed to be back from his 'camping trip'? The green gem paced back and forth in the room, her hands in her hair. She didn't want to admit it, but Peridot was actually in a panic. The gems would never trust her to be alone for such a long period of time! Or did they? No, no this was a test, it had to be!

Peridot searched frantically for any sign of instruction, anything that will tell the green gem that everything is okay. Then she found pearl's note on the counter.. Peridot read the note. Pearl and Amethyst were going to be out of the house for quite some time, it seemed.. Pearl's handwriting was so proper, so neat.. Was this a hidden message? That had to be it!

Peridot crumpled the piece of paper, tossing it in the trash as if it burned her. Pearl wanted the green gem to clean.. That had to be it. There was nothing else that could possibly make sense! Peridot ran to the bathroom, grabbing cleaning supplies that she had seen Pearl use before. A blue spray for the windows, a yellow substance for the wooden floors, and plenty of rags.

The rest of the day was spent with cleaning. Peridot spent hours alone just on the windows of the house, making absolutely certain that the glass was entirely see through. It was as if the glass wasn't even there. No dirt, no glare, not even a reflection appeared on the windows of the house. The sun had just set as well.. After the windows, Peridot spent a significantly less time wiping the kitchen counters. It took less time to clean the counters because of the material it was made out of. Wood was a lot easier to clean than glass.

After Peridot cleaned the counters, she walked up the stairs to Steven's room. She gathered every piece of fabric she could find, carrying the clothing to the washing and drying machines outside. Having lived with the gems for a couple of weeks now, Peridot more or less learned how to work some electronics. Even if she hadn't, the instructions on the tags of the clothing and the machines were rather simple.

After Peridot put Steven's clothes into the washer on the hand of the temple, she went back inside to clean the wooden floors. First, the green gem sweeped the floor of it's dust and dirt. Then she splashed some cleaner that was read as Pine Sol over the floor. With a wet mop, she spread the cleaner across the wood. She walked backwards as she cleaned, being sure to not step into the wood. As she walked backwards, she stepped outside the front door. The floor having been entirely coated in the good smelling liquid, Peridot went back to Steven's clothes to hang them out to dry.

It was midnight now.. The clothes had been washed and folded, the floor was now dry, the windows and counters still crystal clear.. All that was left was for Peridot to be congratulated. So she sat on the couch. Waiting.. waiting.. More time passes. It's two o'clock in the morning.

" _ **Where are they?!"**_ Peridot suddenly yelled, standing from the couch. She ran around the room, calling for Pearl and Amethyst. "I'm done! The living quarters are spotless! Where are you?!"

When Peridot received no answer, it only caused her to panic even more. She ran to the sanctuary of her bathroom, shutting herself inside. She climbed inside of the tub, pulling the curtains closed around her. She brought her knees to her chest, rocking herself back and forth, her eyes wide.

"..where are they..?" She whispered to herself.

A few more hours pass, and Peridot had learned to feel calm again. She had been alone before.. This was no different. But it was.. scarier, somehow. Perhaps it was the atmosphere of the bathroom? She lifted her head from being rested on her knees when she heard the front door opening. Could it be..?

In a blur, Peridot rushed from the bathroom, running to stand in front of Pearl and Amethyst.

"Amethyst, Pearl! I'm so glad you two are back, it's been a disaster here!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologize for a shorter chapter than usual. And I also apologize for how long I was away for. But I'm back, and I'll be back to adding a new chapter every day now, at most, though I might take a day longer depending on my schedule and writer's block. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I hope you enjoy this short chapter about Peridot's night alone at the house. I thought it'd be cool. Anyway, so long for now.**


	20. Easter

"It's Easter!" Steven ran down from his room after waking up early in the morning. Today was one of his particular favorites.. Well, every holiday was his favorite. At least all the major ones. Greg and Steven had come home from their camping trip a few days ago after dropping Connie off at her home. Her parents seemed more.. calm for some reason. When Steven told the gems this, Amethyst couldn't stop laughing while Pearl's face was a deep shade of blue. And of course, Garnet secretly went on the trip as well, to make sure Steven was safe.

In the present time, Steven skid to a halt in front of Pearl and Peridot, who were sitting on the couch. Pearl had gotten the green gem to read the book series, The Spirit morph Saga. Pearl had finally gotten around to finishing the series, so she thought she'd share the opportunity with Peridot.

"So none of what is written in here.. is real?" Peridot was having a hard time not getting attached to the characters. It felt like a take of long lost people.

"No, no, it's just a story. Fiction. It's only purpose is entertainment." Peridot only nodded, turning the page of the book she was reading.

"Come on, guys!" Steven stood in front of the two gems, his arms flailing about.

"I said it's Easter!"

"Yes Steven, we heard you.." Pearl smiled at the boy. "I'm glad you're getting so interested in the Christian faith, but I don't think that anything like this actually-"

"No no, not that!" Steven interrupted the pristine gem, who was surprised. "I don't really understand all that stuff about religion. The reason I'm excited is because we're supposed to decorate eggs and hide them and then we go on a scavenger hunt! Whoever finds the most eggs gets a prize! And then we can make deviled eggs out of the eggs we find for dinner!"

"That sounds.. interesting.." Pearl was a bit skeptical about this holiday. Then again, St. Patrick's day was pretty fun. She stood from the couch, filled with vigor. "Let's go get those eggs then!" Steven had stars in his eyes as he ran toward the door. Peridot hasn't looked up once from the book she had her nose in, completely immersed in the story. Pearl was positive that she'd be fine alone.

Pearl and Steven headed out of the house, making their way toward Beach City. The boy was so excited.. He was practically bouncing around Pearl the entire way there, going on about how the day was going to go.

"Oh man, I can't wait! Looking for the eggs is the best part! How are you going to decorate yours? I'm gonna make a bunch of stars on mine! Oh, I'll paint it red, first.. Red with yellow stars, like me shirt!"

"That sounds very good, Steven.." Pearl felt tired just being near the bouncing boy.. His energy was amazing.

The two neared the convenience store, and once inside, Steven immediately ran to the cold foods. While he was doing this, Pearl went to the arts and crafts section, choosing a lot of different paint colors. Steven would want a large variety, she was sure.. After collecting the different brushes and paint colors, she went back to the front of the store, only to find Steven holding one little crate of six eggs. He had a downtrodden look on his face. When he noticed Pearl, he smiled, holding up the crate.

"They only had this many. Said someone bought the rest. But it's okay! We have one for each of us!"

Pearl calculated the numbers while she paid for everything. There were six eggs, but..

"Steven, there's only five of us in the house. Is someone coming over?"

"Yeah, my dad is! Connie would too, but she's spending time with her family."

"Oh that's nice." Pearl actually looked forward to seeing Greg again. They had become good friends since the little.. 'incident'.. Greg was an incredibly nice person. Pearl felt sorry that she ever became so jealous when he caught Rose's attention. She was being childish, that's for sure.

"Well you're right. There's one for each of us to decorate. I'm sure it'll be fun, either way."

"Yeah!" Steven beamed as he and Pearl started the walk home, the taller of the two carrying the paint supplies and the eggs. Once they neared the beach house, they were greeted by Garnet and Amethyst.

"Where you been, Little Man?" Amethyst asked, waving. Steven rushed forward, explaining the whole thing about Easter to Garnet and Amethyst. Pearl wondered.. where were the other two gems this morning?

"You're serious?" Amethyst face palmed while Garnet just shrugged.

"I told you they might go shopping.."

"What do you mean?" Steven asked, looking between the other two gems.

"Just come inside. Man, I wanted to surprise you, but not like this."

"Like what?"

"Just come on!" Amethyst grabbed Steven's hand, practically dragging him inside while Garnet and Pearl followed behind.

Peridot was still on the couch, the book she had been reading before now sitting beside her. The second installment of the series was in her hands, and she was already half way through. But the group's attention was turned toward the many crates of eggs sitting on the counter. It looked as if they could all fill the whole that was left in the convenience store cold food section. Steven had his usual stars in his eyes as he ran up to the egg collection.

"You guys bought so many eggs! How'd you know?!" Garnet only smirked and shifted her shades as Steven looked back at her. Of course.. future vision.

"Thank you so much! Now we can decorate a bunch of eggs!" Pearl, feeling a little outdone, walked to the counter and added the eggs she and Steven bought to the pile. Then she pulled the many different brushes and colors from the back, placing them beside all of the eggs.

"We'd better boil them first.. We don't want to accidentally crack an egg and have it spill everywhere."

"That's right!"

The next few minutes were spent filling various pots with water. They used all of the heating spots on top of the stove because of how many eggs they had. If they boiled three or four eggs in one pot each, it would take a much longer time. The gems had two dozen eggs boiling on the stove. During this time, Greg opened the door with his foot, two crates of eggs under each arm.

"Who's ready for Easter?!" Though, when he saw the already humongous pile of crates of eggs on the kitchen counter, his excited face fell.

"Dad, you made it!" Steven ran forward, hugging his father.

"W-well.. looks like you guys already prepared." Pearl brought a hand to her mouth, hiding a smile. What happened to her happened to Greg. Imagine that.

"Yeah! But more eggs the merrier, right?"

"That's right." Greg smiled despite himself. His son's excitement was always so contagious.

Greg added his assortment of eggs to the pile, explaining that he had bought them in preparation the night before. The next few hours seemed to go by quickly. As the eggs became boiled and were replaced with other eggs, the gems and Greg took turns decorating their eggs.

Garnet made her eggs red and blue to resemble Ruby and Sapphire, but a violet color in the middle to resemble herself.

Amethyst made her mostly purple, but black on the bottom and left it white on the top.

Pearl was a bit more complicated than the other two gems. Hers was given a light blue color all around, with a lighter cyan color around the middle to represent the sash around her waist. Just under that was a yellow to represent her leggings, then pink for her socks. Finally she paints a tiny star in the middle of her eggs.

Greg made his own eggs resemble how he was back in the day. He colored them completely black for his shirt with a yellow star in the middle.

And Steven.. well he did just as he said he would. He colored his eggs red, with his yellow star in the middle. Just as the gems were just about to finish boiling the last bit of eggs, Steven spoke up.

"Wait! What about Peridot?" Steven looked over to the green gem on the couch, who was actually just about to finish the fourth and final book in the Spirit Morph Saga, Destiny's End. The gems looked to Peridot, and Pearl was more than a little surprised.

"She's.. almost finished. I didn't think.." As Pearl spoke, Peridot finally let out the first sound she had since she began reading. She sighed.

"That ending.. was dreadful."

"Aw come on, it's not that bad!" Steven exclaimed, causing Peridot to jump. She looked at the gems with wide eyes, her arms up as if in defense.

"W-where did you come from?!" Peridot was actually surprised that anyone else was in the house. Had she been that immersed in the book she was reading?

"We've been here the entire time.." Pearl stated, while Amethyst was practically doubled over in laughter. The pristine gem walked forward, sitting beside the green gem on the couch.

"You read the entire series.. in one day?"

Peridot only stared at Pearl, quite perplexed as to why she was being questioned. Was it not so easy to read something in such a short amount of time?

"Well.. the story was interesting. Even though the ending was deplorable, the overall story was rather excellent."

"What's so bad about the ending?!" Steven asked again in frustration.

"Where do I begin?!" Peridot replied, standing on the couch. "The last fifty pages were a description of the cake! It was literally just a jumble of words in an attempt to keep the story going! It failed, miserably! The wedding would have been much better if the cake description wasn't so.. long and boring!"

"Do you even know what a wedding is?" Steven asked, and Peridot smiled, actually proud with how her knowledge of this planet has grown.

"I do. It is a ceremony where two people come together to join themselves forever. It's basically like Garnet.. except without actually.. joining together forever.." The green gem realized her choice of words as she spoke, and was quick to apologize to the tallest gem. "I mean no offense.."

"None taken." Garnet replied, a small smirk on her face. She could tolerate this version of Peridot.. She was friendlier, more.. happy.

"Well.." Peridot continued, turning to gesture at Pearl. "I suppose the marriage in the book would resemble Pearl and Amethyst's relationship more.. even if they do not partake in the ceremony." Pearl blushed at the green gem's words. Did the ex-Homeworlder really think that Amethyst and herself had such a great relationship?

"Aw, thanks, Peri!" Amethyst bounded forward, patting Peridot on the back. The green gem had a little blush of her own from being thanked.. When has she ever been thanked with such enthusiasm? She couldn't think of a single time until now.

Greg stayed in the kitchen, gathering the eggs that Peridot was going to be coloring on. Once the argument between Steven and Peridot had died down, he stepped forward, holding the last batch of eggs.

"Well Peridot, these are yours. You can color on them whatever you want."

"Color them..?"

"Yeah, I forgot!" Steven spoke up excitedly. "It's Easter! It's another holiday, like St. Patrick's Day!" Peridot vaguely remembered that day.. She remembered being terrified at one point. "But in this holiday, we get to decorate eggs and hide them afterward! Like a scavenger hunt!"

"That sounds.. interesting." The activity didn't sound too dangerous. Perhaps Peridot would enjoy this activity. She was lead to the counter by Steven, and Greg laid her eggs in front of her. She felt so.. insecure, being watched by so many eyes. Not to mention Garnet had three.. Feeling pressured, Peridot grabbed the closest brush and got to work.

Now, the gems thought that Peridot was going to make it green to represent herself, just as they did. But the green gem took it many steps further. They all watched in awe, Steven particularly, as Peridot painted the covers of the Spirit Morph Saga series on the eggs. But since the surface wasn't flat, Peridot had a bit of trouble. At least, she thought she was having a difficult time. But to Steven, Greg, and the gems, the art was a masterpiece. During the hours that Peridot spent on the eggs, the rest of the group were passing around the books, comparing the covers to the eggs.

"There.." Peridot said after finishing the last egg with the cover of the final book.

"Wow.. That's awesome, Peridot!"

"Yes.." Pearl added her words, praising the green gem. "Who knew you had such artistic talent.."

"Dang, Peri.." Amethyst was practically speechless. All she could do was wrap an arm around Pearl's waist. Even Garnet was surprised at how the green gem was so.. accurate.

"Peridot.. wow.." Greg was the last to react, then looked toward the windows. "Ah, jeez.. It's already dark out."

"Whaaat?!" Steven looked out the window, placing his hands on his head. It really was dark out. "Now we can't do the scavenger hunt!"

"I.. apologize.." Peridot gripped her arm, bowing her head. She had allowed herself to feel praised, and that lead to her wasting the holiday's precious time. "I got.. carried away."

Steven looked at Peridot. Though the scavenger hunt was off today..

"There's always tomorrow!" Steven exclaimed, smiling widely at the green gem. "Don't be sorry. I loved watching you paint! How are you so good at it!"

"Yeah!" Amethyst spoke up, faking offense. "I'm sure your drawing of me didn't look nearly as good."

"We were in giant robots.." Pearl replied for Peridot. The green gem actually chuckled.

"Yes.. It was most likely the crudeness of my battle robot. It wasn't built for finesse. With my own hands, it's much easier to keep in control. Not to mention my photographic memory.."

"What's photographic memory?" Steven asked. Peridot sighed. Was it really so difficult to understand what photographic memory was?

"Photographic memory is a term for one who can remember things vividly and clearly, as if that person is looking at the image directly in front of them. And I just so happened to like those books enough for my memory to register them in the recesses of my mind."

"Oh.. I guess I get it. But yeah, Easter isn't ruined, not by a long shot!"

"That's right.. There's always tomorrow." Greg added, ruffling his son's hair. "I'll come by early tomorrow morning for the search. I gotta stay at the car wash for the rest of the day, though.."

"That's okay!" The father and son exchange went on while Pearl and Amethyst talked to Peridot.

"You really have an amazing talent.."

"Dude, you should totally do a portrait of yourself or something. Or anyone. Oh! You should paint Beach City from the top of the cliff!"

"I.. um.. I don't know.." Peridot had never felt so bashful. This whole day she received nothing but praise and thanks.. Is this what it felt like to be a good person?

Both conversations were interrupted with Steven's yawning.

"Well, looks like somebody's feeling tired.." Greg said, chuckling.

"No no.. I'm fine." Steven rubbed his eyes, and Garnet came up behind him. She picked him up, beginning to carry him upstairs.

"Come on.. we all know when you're tired."

"But Garnet!" Steven complained while Greg laughed, following the tallest gem upstairs to say goodnight to his son.

Pearl looked down at Amethyst, who's eyes were starting to droop as well. The purple gem was tired..

"Come on, Ame.." Pearl said, slipping her hand into her girlfriend's. "Let's go to sleep as well."

"M'kay.." Amethyst was much more compliant than Steven. Sleeping was one of her favorite pass times, after all.

"W-wait.." Peridot stopped the couple. Peridot fidgeted as Pearl looked at her, expecting her to speak. When she did, it was shy, and timid. "What.. what am I supposed to do now..?" Pearl was confused at Peridot's question.

"Well.. just do what you normally do, I guess."

"B-but.." Peridot had already done everything she could in the house when she was alone. She already studied all of the electronics in the house, even cleaned as Pearl did, and read an entire series of books in one sitting. What else could the green gem possibly do..? "I don't know what to do.." Pearl wanted to help the green gem, she really did.. but how?

"You could try sleeping." Amethyst spoke up, yawning afterward.

"But.. I don't know how to." Peridot had learned what sleeping was from Steven. It was the shut down of all of one's thoughts, going into a sort of hibernation state. It sounded like a waste of time, but just waiting for the sun to rise was even worse.. Pearl could sympathize with the green gem. Smiling, she gestured with her head for Peridot to follow her and Amethyst.

"Come on.. we can teach you. Amethyst is a great sleeping coach."

Peridot's eyes grew wide. Pearl was inviting her.. to sleep with her and Amethyst?

"Is.. is that okay? What about your privacy?"

"Dude, sleeping is something _**completely**_ different." Amethyst said with a chuckle while Pearl had a small blush on her face. "You remember when we.. you know.. when you drank that stuff I gave you?" Amethyst didn't want to say alcohol or wine, since Steven was in the house. Peridot remembered the wine clearly.. It was a horrible experience. "Wasn't there a time where everything just went blank? And you woke up in the morning, but it felt like no time passed?"

Peridot wracked her brain. She did remember something like that.. Was that sleeping..?

"It's a lot better without the.. drink." Pearl added, chuckling lightly. She had grown to like sleeping. At least, she liked sleeping with Amethyst. It always felt much better than attempting to sleep alone.

"Yeah, come on already, I'm tired!" The purple gem complained, seeming frustrated. In reality, she was having a blast. Today was a fun day.

Peridot smiled, walking forward. The trio then walked into Amethyst's room, ready to turn in for the night. Well.. Peridot was eager to learn how to do that, at least.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is my second holiday chapter. I apologize for taking so long, it took me a long time to get this to where I wanted it to be. I would have added the Easter Egg hunt, but it would have taken me much longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this holiday. I honestly can't wait to come around to all of the major holidays, especially Halloween. Thank you all again for staying with me from the start. I couldn't ask for a better feeling than seeing that people enjoy my work. So, as always, so long for now.**


	21. Even Garnet Can Still Learn

Peridot was in her room, multiple colors of paint in cans at her feet. She was staring at one of the walls of her room, her finger to her chin in thought. For the past few days, since Easter, the green gem was praised for her aptitude in art. For those days, she locked herself inside of her room with paint supplies, staring at her wall, which was smoothed out with Steven's help. All that she's done in this time was stare.. What could she possibly paint? Peridot knew that she wanted to paint something memorable.. maybe something to commemorate her initiation into the Crystal Gems?

While she was lost in thought, Steven made the trouble of traversing through his own room to Peridot's room. The boy carried a case of many different colors of chalk in his arms.

"Peridot!" The green gem jumped, surprised by the sudden outburst. She turned around, a blush on her face and her face contorted in mock anger.

"Don't startle me like that!"

"Oh.. sorry." Steven apologized and Peridot sighed. It really was hard to stay mad at the half gem..

"Anyway, I was thinking." Steven spoke, holding out the case of chalk for Peridot to take. "Paint's kinda permanent, so I was just wondering if you wanted something that you could easily wash off. So I got you some chalk!" Peridot eyed the case curiously.

"What is.. chalk?"

"Well, it's basically like paint. Except it's dry.. It'd be better to think of it has lead, or graphite, used in pencils. You know what pencils are, right?"

"Yes, I know what pencils are.." How could Peridot not know what pencils were. Amethyst said she hated using them. Wait.. or was that utensils? Steven opened the case after having set it on the ground, revealing an array of neatly assorted chalk pieces.

"I asked my dad to help me buy this. He really liked what you did with the Easter eggs!"

Peridot reached in the case, picking out a green piece of chalk from the assortment. It was.. dusty? No, the residue on her fingers wasn't dust.. Was it this.. chalk that Steven spoke of?

"See, you just hold one end of the chalk and rub the other end on the wall. Try it!"

It felt.. odd, dragging a dry substance against the wall. Peridot was surprised however, when a green like appeared behind the chalk.

"I also brought some erasers." Steven reached into his pocket, pulling out a rectangular object. It was something you would find in any school room that had a chalkboard. He handed it to Peridot. "Just rub the softer side over the chalk you put on the wall." Peridot did as instructed, and when she did, she was surprised to see the green mark disappear.

"Where did it go..?" Steven took Peridot's hand, turning the eraser around. There was a green streak on the erasing side.

"It's here. The material of the eraser and the wall is different, so the eraser can sort of.. steal it from the wall. It makes it easier if you make a mistake."

Peridot stared at the eraser. This was a good gift.

"Thank you.." She turned her attention back to the wall, as if Steven never interrupted her thoughts.

"Well.. seeya later." Steven left the room through Peridot's door while the green gem tested the chalk she received, drawing a few lines on the wall each.

"Did she make anything?" Pearl asked when Steven came out of the temple, Amethyst's head in her lap.

"No, not yet.."

"Seriously?" Amethyst was surprised and a little frustrated. "She's been in there for almost a week! What's she doing in there?" Steven shuffled his feet, looking back at the temple door.

"She's just staring at a wall."

"Ugh!"

"She can have all the time she needs, Amethyst.." Pearl said, gently stroking the purple gem's hair. "You know it took Leonardo Da Vinci many years just working on Mona Lisa's lips."

"Yeah, yeah.." Amethyst closed her eyes, trying to relax. It was torture to wait to see what Peridot was gonna come up with..

"Well, when she finally finishes what she's thinking about, it's gonna be awesome!" Steven couldn't contain his excitement. He had an artist in his house!

"I'm sure it will be too." Pearl agreed with Steven. Whatever Peridot was cooking up, it was going to be extraordinary. She had the entire wall as her canvas, after all. "And we'll think of something to do while she's at work.. We've been without her before."

"True.." Amethyst sat up, moving herself so that she was sitting in Pearl's lap. The gem wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, kissing her cheek. Pearl blushed, putting an arm around Amethyst's waist despite herself.

"Amethyst.. Steven's right there.." Amethyst chuckled, only planting more kisses on Pearl's cheek.

"Chill, P.." Steven had stars in his eyes while he watched this little trade.

"You guys are so cute! I can't believe you didn't get together earlier!"

"We were going through some things." Amethyst waved off Steven's words, but she kinda agreed with him. Her relationship with Pearl could have taken light much sooner.. But all that hardship was in the past, like she keeps saying.

"Do you guys know where Garnet went?" In fact, no one has seen the tallest member of the gems all day. Where could she have gone? As if on cue, Garnet walked through the door of the beach house, followed by Connie.

"Steven, Garnet came and told me about those eggs Peridot colored. Can I see?"

"Yeah, come on!"

Steven's attention was torn from Pearl and Amethyst as he ran to the kitchen, Connie following after him. Garnet looked at the couple.

"You better be keeping it cool around Steven.." Pearl blushed deeply while Amethyst laughed.

"W-what do you take us for?! We wouldn't.. I wouldn't.."

"I'm just messing with you." Garnet said, chuckling. She sat beside the couple. "Honestly.. I'm surprised you haven't formed Opal lately."

Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other. They should have known that Garnet would ask about their fusion eventually.. After all, future vision isn't all powerful.

"Well.." Amethyst started, holding onto Pearl tightly. She was a bit frightened.. Would Garnet get mad at them? "We talked about this when we were on our date.."

"And we decided.." Pearl interrupted, looking Garnet in the eyes. "..that we don't want to stay fused.. not like you." Garnet didn't say a word. She only waited for the two gems in front of her to continue.

"We're happy just the way we are.." Amethyst continued. "I mean, I love the feeling of fusing with Pearl. It's just.. amazing.. but it's not the same as just being together, but not together, you know?" Pearl continued from this.

"We're very happy that your relationship is like this, and that it's so perfect, but we feel as if our relationship blossomed from just.. being beside each other, rather than as one being. It's not the same when I can't look at her.." Amethyst chuckled, kissing Pearl's cheek.

"You got that right.."

Garnet stayed quiet for a few seconds. She was processing what her teammates were saying. Being a fusion herself, Garnet felt somewhat offended. But she didn't at the same time. She was not two people, nor was she one person. She was an experience, and so far.. she's been a good one. Well, there was no law that two gems in love had to stay as a fusion, anyway..

"Alright." Garnet finally said, causing Pearl and Amethyst to let out their held breath.

"You're not mad..?" Pearl asked hesitantly. Garnet shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"No. Not at all. I can understand how you two feel. When we.. Ruby and Sapphire, split up at the Motel, they were still so enraged. It was hard to even think." Pearl averted her eyes at this. She would rather avoid the subject of her betraying Garnet's trust. "But in the end, they couldn't be happier than when they were looking at each other.."

Garnet looked at her hands as she said this, feeling as if Ruby and Sapphire knew what she was saying.. and of course, they did. She never really thought about it before, but it was odd.. being a fusion. She stood from her seat at the couch, walking toward the warp pad.

"Hey Garnet, you going somewhere?" Steven asked from the kitchen while Connie was drooling over the eggs that Peridot painted over. They were exact replicas of the covers of her books, and the girl couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going out.."

"Out where?" Garnet ruffled the boy's hair, smiling.

"Just out.. I feel like Ruby and Sapphire could use a little date of their own."


	22. Fury and Patience

"Okay.. I can do this.."

Garnet was standing in the middle of Mask Island. She felt that this was the most secluded area, and perfect for what she was about to do. It had been such a long time since she separated willingly.. The fusion took deep breaths. Even if she didn't need to, it still helped.

"Okay.. here we go."

Garnet closed her eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, her body began to glow. Starting from her stomach, the glow spread across her entire body. Soon enough, in a puff of smoke, Garnet disappeared. In her place were two smaller gems, one blue and one red, their hands held together.

Ruby opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. It had been such a long time since she's seen the world through her eyes.. at least, on her own terms. The trees were so.. tall. The stream of water beside her seemed so vast. It made a world of difference, Garnet's height. Then her eyes turned to the blue gem who's hand she was holding. Sapphire was smiling, her single eye hidden behind her hair.

"The world looks so big, doesn't it..?"

Ruby smiled back, taking Sapphire's cheek with her hand.

"Nah.. my world's about the same size as me.." The two shared a quick kiss. Then another.. then another. It had been so long since they were able to enjoy each others company like this.. The small couple could stand there, lips practically tied together for the rest of the day, but they had so much experience to catch up on.

Ruby and Sapphire spend the day on Mask Island, exploring the dense foliage. It was a whole different experience.. They were doing everything that they did as Garnet, except.. they were themselves. They knew what Pearl and Amethyst meant now. Feeling free on the Earth, able to be themselves and Garnet whenever they feel like it.. This was the freedom that the planet they protected gave.

Ruby and Sapphire were sitting on a cliff, looking down at the jungle below them. Ruby's head was on Sapphire's shoulder, an arm around the blue gem's waist. The sounds of birds and flowing water were the only thing to be heard for many miles.. this truly was paradise.

"I love you.." Ruby whispered, a sigh escaping her lips. Sapphire looked down at her beloved.

"I love you too." Slowly, the two lay beside each other, they're fingers intertwined as they stared in each others eyes. Well, eye, in Sapphire's case.

Steven and Connie were sitting on the couch in the living room now. Pearl and Amethyst moved over to allow the children some room.

"How are Ruby and Sapphire like?" Connie asked Steven, but it was Pearl that answered.

"Well.. Sapphire is calm and collective. Proper, lady-like. She could pass for royalty."

"And Ruby's a kick-butt hothead." Amethyst said, her smile wide. "Man, the parties you could have with her. Get her mad enough and you could make popcorn with her!"

Connie couldn't believe that.

"That's pretty funny.."

"No, really." Steven cut in, a half serious expression on his face. "When dad, Garnet and I were at the motel, they split and Ruby got so heated up that she completely evaporated the pool."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah it is!" Amethyst loved making Ruby mad. It made for great entertainment.

"And when Sapphire gets angry.." Pearl continued, suppressing her laughter. It was pretty funny when Ruby was mad. "..she seems calm, but the room gets cold. Very cold.. Really, if you're ever unlucky enough to get her mad, then you need to carry a portable heater."

"That sounds soothing, honestly.. I love the cold." Connie said, getting more and more excited to meet Ruby and Sapphire. But would she be able to see them?

"I dunno if they're gonna be themselves or Garnet when they get back though." Steven said, a downtrodden look on his face. It's not that he didn't love Garnet. She was his square mom! It's just that he hardly ever got to see Ruby and Sapphire, and he considered them great friends.

"Well, in whatever form they decide to come back in, we'll treat them just as we always have." Pearl stated with an air of finality in her voice. The other three nodded in agreement. It would be rude to treat Ruby and Sapphire any differently just because it's been such a long time since they were themselves.

The four of them were interrupted by a bright light coming from the warp pad. They all watched in anticipation, wondering if it was going to be Garnet, or the smaller Ruby and Sapphire. That light began to dissipate, and an square looking hairdo appeared as the light faded.

"Hey Garne-" Steven was about to greet his square mom, but then the light completely evaporated. Sapphire was carrying Ruby on her shoulders, a wide smile on both of their faces.

"I told you Steven would think we were Garnet." Sapphire said, giggling at the stars in the young boy's eyes. Ruby hopped off of her love, stretching her legs.

"Hehe, yeah! the look on your face is priceless!"

"Ruby, Sapphire!" Steven bounded forward, closely followed by Connie. "How'd your date go?"

"Oh, it was nice.." Sapphire gripped Ruby's hand, looking over toward Pearl and Amethyst, who were smiling kindly. "You two were right.. it is good for us to be us once in a while."

"So, Connie.." Ruby spoke to Steven's friend, eyeing her up and down. "I'm Ruby. You could probably guess that though.." Connie nodded, smiling widely.

"It's very nice to meet you! And you too, Sapphire." Connie turned as she greeted the blue gem, who smiled back at the girl.

"It's nice to meet you too, Connie. I'm glad you've been such a good friend to Steven."

"Y-yeah, well.." Connie blushed, putting a hand on the back of her head. "I should thank Steven.. He introduced me to your world. It's so.. amazing."

Ruby and Sapphire laughed, finding Connie's embarrassment rather adorable. Steven also blushed, and his smile was wider than ever.

"Why don't you two come over and sit with us?" Pearl suggested to Ruby and Sapphire. "It's been a long time since we talked. Face to face, of course." The red and blue couple looked at each other and nodded before making their way to the couch.

"Sure, why not." Ruby sat on the couch first, practically pulling Sapphire into her lap, much like how Amethyst was sitting in Pearl's lap. It was like looking at a mirror image of polar opposites.

"Opposites do attract, huh.." Connie stated.

"Seems like it." Steven crossed his arms, nodding. Ruby and Sapphire, Pearl and Amethyst.. they were perfect for each other, despite being complete opposites.

"So where did you go for your time _**alone**_?" Amethyst asked, earning an elbow from Pearl. Sapphire blushed, but Ruby just laughed.

"We just went to Mask Island. Figured that was the best place. Well, Garnet thought so. She was right, though." Ruby caressed Sapphire's cheek, earning a nervous giggle from the blue gem.

"We had a lot of fun, huh Saffy?"

"Oh my god you're the cutest things I've ever seen." Connie said with stars similar to Steven's in her eyes, and Ruby and Sapphire looked at the girl. Even Ruby had a blush on her face this time.

"S-shaddup!" Everyone laughed, Sapphire laughing the hardest. It felt good to be themselves.. it felt good to be with Ruby.. without being with Ruby.

The group's attention was turned to the temple door, which opened to reveal Peridot. She had finally decided on what she wanted to draw, and spent the entire day doing so. She excitedly bounded toward the couch.

"I finally finished my drawing! I think you will enjoy it. Please, come look at it!" The green gem didn't even notice the extra gems sitting on the couch.

"That's great, Peri." Amethyst said, still chuckling. "But you have some people you need to talk to first." It was then that Peridot looked around. Upon further inspection, she found that there were two gems sitting on the couch that she didn't know.. Well, she did, but the last time they saw each other were not on good terms. Peridot stood up straight in an attempt to be professional.

"Hello.. Ruby and Sapphire."

"Peridot.." Sapphire greeted, seeming completely unfazed by the green gem's presence. Ruby, on the other hand..

"Don't talk to me.."

Sapphire put a hand on the back of Ruby's, rubbing it gently.

"Ruby.. You're still mad, aren't you?" The red gem only stared at Peridot. Ruby was being calm for Steven's sake, but she hasn't even begun to forgive Peridot yet. The green gem's professional demeanor wavered. She just.. she couldn't seem cold and emotionless again. Not after living with the gems for such a long time. Peridot averted her eyes, grabbing her own arm.

"I.. can understand your hatred for me."

"Oh I bet."

At this point, Pearl and Amethyst stood and lead the children from the house. This was a personal affair between Ruby, Sapphire, and Peridot.

"I just.." Peridot started speaking again, trembling slightly. "I.. don't want to say that I was following orders.. What I did to you.. to your planet is unforgivable." Sapphire had climbed off of Ruby by now, and the red gem had her arms and legs crossed, much like she did at the Keystone diner.

"Yeah, you messed up.. you messed up bad."

"I know, I.." Peridot stuttered. She made amends with Garnet, but.. the actual gems she hurt were these two. "I'm sorry.. If.. If I could, I would change what I've done."

"Bit too late for that, don'tcha think?" Sapphire put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. The red gem looked at her love, a small smile on her face as if to say 'I'm fine.'

"Yes, well.. you're right. I can't change the past, but.. I want to make things better." Peridot knew it would be hard to gain Ruby's trust.. and Sapphire might be just as hard, even if she was the calm one. "I want to help.. I want to be part of the team."

Ruby just sat there, staring up at Peridot, thinking.. Then, she suddenly stood, putting a finger in Peridot's face.

"Listen, green bean. If you screw this up, I'm screwing you up. Anything you do to hurt my family, I'll be sure to do to you times ten. Got it? Good." Ruby didn't wait for an answer. She only sat back on the couch, resting her head on Sapphire's shoulder as she closed her eyes. The blue gem was surprised that the couch was even still intact. Sapphire wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulders, holding her closely.

"I understand.." Peridot said, a small smile on her face. This was the best she was going to get, huh..? Well that was just fine. "I'll be in my room.." The green gem turned, making her way to the temple.

"What about that chalk drawing?" Sapphire asked. Peridot looked back at the two gems.

"I have to change some things.. Of all the times to unfuse, you had to choose today." Peridot continued walking, mumbling under her breath. "I have to add two more colors, now.."


	23. Final Acceptance

"How did it go..?" Pearl asked hesitantly, Ruby and Sapphire having walked out of the house. Pearl was standing beside Amethyst, who was sitting on the railing. Connie and Steven were down by the ocean, building sand castles and searching for seashells. Ruby didn't answer, but just stood with her back on the wall, her arms crossed. Sapphire spoke calmly.

"It went well.. much better than expected."

"Hey I can stay calm when I want!" Ruby retorted, throwing her fists down. Sapphire only giggled, taking her love's hand in her own.

"I know you can."

Amethyst laughed, resting her arm on Pearl's shoulder from where she sat.

"Man, it's been a long time.. So besides Peridot, what's it like being out and about after so long?" Ruby looked around, from the beach to Beach City in the distance.

"It's bigger."

"Nah, you're just smaller." Amethyst laughed as Ruby tackled her. The two tumbled in the sand, the purple gem quite gleeful as she wrestled with the red one. It's been so long..

Pearl leaned on the railing, giggling as she watched her girlfriend wrestle with Ruby. Sapphire floated up to sit on the railing beside the pristine gem.

"Amethyst looks like she's having fun.."

"So does Ruby.. despite her biting." Pearl said this because Ruby started biting Amethyst's arm, much to the purple gem's discomfort.

"H-hey, no fair!" Amethyst ran around on the beach, waving her arm with Ruby attached to it. This drew the attention of the children by the water, and Steven and Connie started laughing at what was going on.

This is what happiness was. This is the feeling of everything being at peace. This.. is what Rose wanted.

Peridot came out of the house, her hands behind her back.

"I finished my drawing.." Pearl and Sapphire turned to look at the green gem, a smile on Pearl's face.

"That's great. I'm sure we all can't wait to see it." She turned back to the beach. "Everyone! Peridot is done drawing!"

"Woo!" Steven was the first to start running up the beach, followed closely by Connie. Ruby was sitting on Amethyst's back with a triumphant smile, the purple gem's arm in a lock.

"I give, I give!" Ruby laughed as she let go of Amethyst, running up to the beach house. Amethyst stood and dusted herself off, her smile just as wide as she followed the red gem.

The group followed Peridot into her room, all the couples holding their hands. Steven and Connie were a little nervous, being the only ones not holding hands.. but they were just friends, of course, so they just looked as if this were any other day, both excited to see what Peridot came up with.

As Peridot lead everyone to the wall that she had been drawing on, almost every pair of eyes widened in awe and amazement. It was a drawing of a single star. But the star was big enough so that it could easily hold many other drawings.

Inside the star, in the middle and at the bottom, was a drawing of Garnet's head and torso. Peridot originally intended to leave it at this, but due to Ruby and Sapphire's appearance, she had to change things. Garnet now had her hands cupped in front of her, Ruby and Sapphire dancing in them.

Pearl and Amethyst were on opposite ends of the star, though their hands reached across to the middle of the star, clasping together.

Steven himself was the biggest drawing, at the top of the star. He was drawn as if he were behind the star, his arms looking as if he were about to protectively hug the star to his body.

Finally, Peridot was probably the smallest drawing, being under Pearl and Amethyst's hands and above Garnet's head. She looked rather pathetic, at first glance. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her body, her face hidden in them. Though, if you looked closely enough, you could see the faintest of smiles on the side of her face.

"Wow, Peri.." Amethyst was the first to speak, everyone else completely speechless. It was a beautiful drawing. Every detail was drawn so masterfully.. Even in the short time she's known Ruby and Sapphire, Peridot captured the happiness in their faces. This drawing felt so.. natural.

"Why are you so small?" Steven asked, catching Peridot's attention.

"I.. felt that my appearance would ruin the picture.." Peridot gripped her arm, averting her eyes. "You've all done so much for this Earth, and I just.. I haven't done anything except help with the Cluster." Everyone could feel the change in mood. Peridot still felt as if she didn't deserve the hospitality that the gems showed her.

"You're a part of the team, now." Steven replied. Peridot looked up to see all of the gems and Connie smiling at her. Pearl, Amethyst, Sapphire, even Ruby was smiling.. Steven kept talking. "I think you've done plenty for the world by saying you'll fight for it." Peridot couldn't comprehend this.. Why were her eyes getting warmer? Her vision was getting blurry too. What was this..? The green gem brought a finger to her eye, wiping the warm liquid that dripped from it.

After all of the kindness that was given to her, all of the acceptance, her dam finally burst.

She started crying.

Her crying slowly rose to sobbing. Peridot looked like a child, her hands down by her sides as she wailed, her tears cascading down her face.

Pearl brought a hand to her mouth, her smile wide behind it. Amethyst's hand was on the back of her head as she averted her eyes, a little embarrassed.

"Come on, it's not that big of a deal.." The team watched as Peridot cried, all of her emotions bursting forth at once. She felt so safe, so happy.. Peridot was home.

It was a few hours after Peridot began her crying. The rest of the team thought she would want to be alone, so they left her room and looked for something else to do. Amethyst fell asleep on the couch, exhausted from the emotional actions of the day. Pearl was cleaning, humming a little tune. Ruby and Sapphire formed Garnet again, and she was with Steven upstairs, watching him play one of his games. Connie had to go home because it was getting late. It was like any other day, just chilling in the home. It was almost boring, but the peace far outgrew that.

When Peridot came from her room, Pearl was the first to greet her.

"Hello Peridot.. I hope you feel better." The green gem ignored Pearl at first. She was rubbing her eyes, which were still red. Had she been crying for that long? She walked to the couch, climbing up to sit beside the sleeping Amethyst. Looking at the floor, Peridot stayed quiet for a few moments before she answered Pearl.

"I do feel better.. thank you.. for everything." Pearl never heard such sincerity in the green gem's voice before. It was nice..

"Hey Peridot!" Steven called from his room upstairs, who just looked down to see the green gem. "You want to come up and play some games?" Peridot didn't understand what Steven meant.. But the boy hasn't steered her wrong yet. Peridot smiled, nodding as she ran up the stairs.

Pearl watched the excited Peridot rush to play with Steven, laughing when she asked what a game was. The pristine gem looked back to the sleeping Amethyst. Bending down, she gently flicked the purple gem's nose.

"I know you're not asleep.."

Amethyst wiggled her nose, an eye opening to look up at Pearl.

"How'd you now?" She asked in a tired voice. Though she really wanted to sleep, she wanted to wait as long as she could to see how Peridot was. Pearl smirked, standing up straight again.

"You don't sleep on your back unless you're in my lap.." It was true.. Since the two have gotten together, the most comfortable spot for the back of Amethyst's head was Pearl's lap.

"Whatever.." Amethyst said with a blush, turning on her side to face the back of the couch. Pearl giggled, setting the broom she was carrying beside the couch. She laid on the couch beside Amethyst, wrapping her arms around the purple gem's middle.

"This is just as good though, right..?" Pearl asked, her breath hot on the back of her girlfriend's neck. Amethyst twined her fingers with Pearl's holding her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah.. this is fine.."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am so very sorry for the lack of an update until now. I never realized how much of a pain writer's block could be until now, and even then, I feel like this chapter could be so much better. I'll try to be better about my time and my quality. So long for now.**


	24. Universe and Maheswaran Family Lunch

It was particularly warm today. Not hot, but not cold either, the beginning of Summer was just the perfect temperature for outdoor activities. Steven and Connie organized a little get together, convincing their families to take part.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Connie said to her parents, her hands clasped together in the begging position. Dr. Maheswaran was skeptical about the whole thing, even though her schedule was flexible these days. Doug was all for the idea, excited to be able to hang out with his new friends.

"I'm on Connie's side, hun." Doug said, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "When was the last time we all got together? You know.. besides that time at The Crab Shack.." He laughed nervously at this. Their first interaction with Steven's 'parents' wasn't the best.

Priyanka sighed, her arms crossed. She did enjoy catering to Pearl and Amethyst while they were on their date, and she had grown to trust Steven a little more since that night at the hospital.. Maybe this would be a good thing. She looked down at her daughter, a smile on her face.

"Alright.. Just for today."

"Yes!" Both Connie and her father celebrated in unison, laughing as they practically danced around each other.

"I swear you're more of a child than Connie is, Doug.." Priyanka's husband stopped dancing, but still laughed with a hand on the back of his head.

* * *

"You guys will do it, right?" Steven had stars in his eyes as he looked up to his motherly figures.. and Peridot.

"Of course we will." Pearl agreed, glad to be able to spend more time with the Maheswarans.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Amethyst agreed as well, and Garnet only nodded.

"Of course I'll join as well.." Peridot said, her hands behind her back. Steven couldn't be more excited.

"Great! I'm gonna go tell my dad!" And like that, the boy was out the door.

"It'll be nice to see Priyanka and Doug again."

"Yeah, they were really nice to us. I thought they were gonna be all stuck up all the time."

"So did I, honestly.. But they're much better than that man at The Crab Shack." Pearl and Amethyst had a conversation about meeting Connie's parents again. Garnet was nonchalant about it as usual, but Peridot.. well she was more than a little nervous about meeting new people.

"Who are.. Priyanka and Doug?"

"Oh, they're Connie's parents." Pearl answered, having sat down on the couch. Amethyst climbed on the couch with her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You know how Steven has his dad?" Peridot nodded. "Well Connie has two parents. A mom and a dad." Amethyst's explanation was.. satisfactory to the green gem.

"I see.. Well, if you approve of them, I'll try to be friendly." Garnet spoke up for the first time today.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem."

The gems spent the next few minutes just sitting around, Peridot, Pearl, and Amethyst in a conversation about food. Pearl obviously warned Peridot against the substance, but Amethyst egged the green gem to try it out.

"I'll pass on the offer.. My last experience with an Earth substance was not enjoyable.."

"Come on, food is different!"

Garnet cut into the conversation.

"What did you try before, Peridot?" Before Amethyst could stop the green gem from talking, she spilled everything about how Amethyst made her try this drink called 'wine'. The tallest gem raised an eyebrow at this statement, and Amethyst face palmed. Pearl was actually the calm one in this situation.

"We only drank when Steven was camping with Greg."

"You were part of this too?" Garnet was surprised that Pearl would let Amethyst convince her into drinking alcohol.

"Well.. yes." Pearl was a little embarrassed that Garnet was questioning her like this.. but Pearl is not a child. "And, honestly.. it feels good to do it sometimes."

Garnet stayed quiet for a bit. Really, she couldn't scold Pearl for drinking. It's not like the poisoning would kill her. And they did make sure that Steven would be out of the house for along enough amount of time..

"Alright." The tallest gem said that so nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

At this point in time, Steven came through the door, closely followed by Greg.

"Alright, I brought my van, my grill, and the fold-able bench tables. Who wants some barbecue?" Greg was enthusiastic about the whole thing, glad to spend time with all of his friends. It's been a while since he's seen the Maheswarans.

Amethyst was the first to rush from the house, her fists in the air.

"Yeah! Let's grill it up!" Pearl giggled, following her girlfriend out the door. Steven and Peridot followed, leaving Greg and Garnet the only ones in the house. Before Garnet could follow everyone else, Greg spoke.

"I'm really happy for her, you know..?" Garnet again raised her eyebrow, silently questioning what Greg meant. "For Pearl, I mean.. I always felt bad for her when.. when Rose left." Oh.. this is what Greg was going on about. Garnet chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me, all of us were crushed. I contemplated pounding you into the ground myself."

"Well I'm glad that didn't happen.." Greg said with a nervous laugh. Garnet continued.

"But you both gave us a gift.. I don't think a day goes by where we wished she were here instead of him." Greg sighed, a smile on his face. Even with how badly he felt at the time, he was glad to have a kid like Steven for a son. Garnet let go of Greg's shoulder, walking out the door before she turned back to the man. "And yeah.. I'm glad she moved on too. Both Pearl and Amethyst are very happy."

The whole group now outside, Amethyst and Pearl having already pulled the grill from the van, Greg started the fire. Most people would use coal or propane, but Greg used some wood chips he bought to cook the meat. He felt it gave a better smoky taste to the burgers and hot dogs, which he pulled from the cooler in his van.

The gems laid out a tarp on the beach, pulling out the fold-able bench from the back of Greg's van to put on the tarp. After the bench was set up, they all sat. Garnet had one side of the table to herself. Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven were on the other side. Now they were just waiting for Connie and her family while Greg grilled the first batch of hot dogs. And soon enough, the little car that Doug drove pulled up to the beach house.

Connie excitedly ran from the car, greeting Steven, Greg, and the gems.

"Aw man, this is gonna be so fun!"

"Yeah!" Steven was just as excited as Connie. She took a seat beside him, sitting on the edge of the bench. Priyanka and Doug came to sit as well, beside Garnet.

"It's so good to see you again." Pearl stated, her hands clasped together. Priyanka smiled, nodding.

"It's good to see you two. I hope you two had a pleasant evening after leaving our home."

"We did, don't worry." Amethyst replied, her smile wide. The purple gem's 'pleasant evening' was filled with snores and cuddling. It was amazing.. "I bet you guys had an even better night, didn'tcha?" Amethyst added with a wink.

Doug spoke up, quickly changing subject.

"It's good to see you too, Steven. You and Garnet both." Steven smiled widely.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran."

"Think nothing of it." Doug waved off, before cupping his hand over his mouth to whisper to the boy. "I never pass up free food.."

"Dad!" Connie scolded her father and the group laughed, Garnet even letting out a little chuckle as Greg brought the first plate of hot dogs to the table.

"Lunch is served. There's enough for everyone, so dig in!" Of course, all of the humans and Amethyst reached for a piece of the food, but Pearl and Garnet were a little hesitant. Well, Pearl was extremely hesitant. She was not putting that gunk in her mouth. And Garnet, well.. she would only eat if it made Steven happy. But at this point, he was happy enough as it is.

"Hey, I'll make tea for the both of you.." Greg said, smiling reassuringly at the two gems that weren't eating, Pearl in particular. "You know what, I'll make some tea for everybody. You guys like it hot, right?" His question was turned toward the Maheswarans, who all nodded in response.

"Our family does prefer hot tea, but this weather isn't right for that, I don't think.. Iced tea would be perfect."

"Thank you, Mr. Universe." Connie said before he went inside, earning a gracious smile.

"So.. who's your new friend?" Priyanka asked Steven, gesturing toward Peridot. The green gem was hiding inside of Greg's van, looking through the back window. She quickly ducked down when she realized that the strange woman noticed her.

"Oh that's just Peridot.. She's shy." Steven hopped off of his seat at the bench, heading toward his dad's van. He opened the back door to see Peridot sitting with her knees up to her chest near the front of the van.

"Hey Peridot, come out of there." Steven attempted to coax the green gem from the van, but she was pretty adamant about staying where she was.

"I'm fine here.. Just tell me when Connie's parents leave."

"Come on, they won't hurt you.." Steven really wanted Peridot to join in on the celebration. Peridot still didn't want to move.. but thinking back, has Steven ever lead her wrong? No.. not yet, at least.

Slowly, Peridot crawled toward the entrance to the back of the van. Steven moved so that the green gem could peek out from around the door. Priyanka was smiling kindly at Peridot while Amethyst and Pearl were engaged in conversation with Doug. She seemed nice enough.. Peridot climbed down from inside the van, walking toward the table.

"You can sit beside me, if you'd like." Priyanka offered, patting the bench. "I'm Connie's mother. Are you alright? You look a little sick.." Amethyst couldn't help but laugh at this, earning an elbow from Pearl. But.. the pristine gem thought it was rather funny as well. Talk about feeling green, right?

Peridot didn't say a word as she sat down. Rather, she couldn't say a word because Steven spoke up first.

"Peridot's another gem. This is just how she looks."

"Oh.. sorry for the misunderstanding." Peridot, her expression neutral, looked up at Priyanka.

"It's alright. I'm rather used to mistakes being made about my character.. mostly due to my size."

"I can understand that.. I underestimated my daughter more times than I'd like to count for the same reason." Peridot relaxed a little bit, a smile forming. Her and Priyanka grew into a casual conversation, and Greg brought out drinks for everyone.

"Okay, so iced tea for the Maheswarans and Pearl.." Greg passed out the cups, earning a thanks from each person. "A soda for Steven.. caffeine free."

"Aww.." Steven took the drink, nonetheless.

"And a six pack of soda for Amethyst.." Amethyst grinned, taking the drinks. She squeezed the can hard enough so that the top actually burst off, and she poured the liquid in her mouth, eating the can afterward. Priyanka and Doug stared in amazement while Steven and Connie just sipped at their drinks. This was an everyday occurrence to them, really.

"What about you, Peridot?" Greg asked the green gem, who shook her head.

"I'm fine, thank you.. I'd rather get accustomed to Earth substances on my own time."

"Fair enough." Greg went back to the grill, throwing some burgers onto the grate.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Greg.." Doug got Greg's attention, who turned around with a spatula in his hands. "Are you burning hickory for the grill?" Greg nodded.

"Yeah, I feel like it gives that good smoky taste to the food. if you don't like it, I have some charcoal in my van." Doug shook his head, a wide smile on his face.

"Oh no, this is perfect! Priyanka says it doesn't matter, but the taste is very different from this and charcoal."

As the grown men talked about grilling, the rest of the people at the table were in their own conversation. Except for Garnet, who preferred to just watch.

"How do you keep your jewelry in such pure condition?" Priyanka did wonder how Pearl's ring and Amethyst's necklace stayed so shiny. There was no possible way that they could look so.. new after all this time.

"I polish it every day." The couple spoke in unison, stealing a quick glance at each other before laughing. Peridot rested her head in her hand, her elbow on the table.

"It's still a wonder to me at how those gems aren't like us.."

"We told you that they're not.. you know.. living. They're just inanimate objects, like the rocks under our feet." Connie told Peridot, who only rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't help in the slightest.. I'll get used to it, I guess."

"I'm so happy for you two.." Priyanka said this for what seemed to be the hundredth time to Pearl and Amethyst, who were getting embarrassed by this point.

"You're giving us too much praise.." Pearl said, though her smile said differently. Amethyst wrapped her arm around pearl's waist, her smile just as wide.

"Yeah, thanks though. It really means a lot."

"I'm just glad you're in a city that's so lenient.." The couple's looked turned to one of confusion.

"What do you mean..?"

"Well.." Priyanka was wondering how to go about this.. Would she offend the gems by bringing up the topic of homosexuality? "In some places.. a woman and another woman being in a relationship is considered taboo."

"But that's ridiculous.."

Pearl wasn't really mad, or upset. More than anything, her and Amethyst were confused.

"Why would anyone think that?"

"Well.. it's a religious thing, I guess. I think it's absolute rubbish, myself." The couple looked at each other. They technically had no gender, but pretty much every gem in existence chose to use female figures and pronouns. It just.. felt right. Was it really considered wrong in some parts of the world? To be with one another?

The conversation, as well as some thoughts, were interrupted when Greg came to the table, placing a giant plate of burgers in the middle of everyone.

"Just grab what you want. there's plenty to go around." Pearl lightly smacked Amethyst's wrist, who was already reaching for her fourth patty.

"Not until everybody gets one.."

The rest of the day was spent with idle chatter and other activities. Steven and Connie went to play near the water, watched by Peridot. Doug had asked her to make sure they don't get too close, and though she had no idea as to why he would make this request, she treated it like an important mission. She wanted to get in the good books of Connie's parents, so to speak.

Pearl and Amethyst were left alone on the bench while Garnet, Greg, Doug, and Priyanka held a conversation about how to properly raise a child. Of course, Garnet spoke of rather.. extreme measures.

The sun slowly went down over the horizon, and the Maheswarans were packing up in their car.

"Thank you again for having us over. We had a great time." Priyanka thanked the gems, her hands together in front of her. Doug was already in the car, nodding in agreement with his wife.

"I had a lot of fun today.." Connie told Steven, her smile small, but genuine. Steven had a hand on the back of his head.

"Yeah, me too.. we should definitely do it again."

"So.. seeya later?" Connie asked, earning a nod from Steven.

"Yeah.. seeya later." Connie climbed in the back seat of the car, and Steven watched as they drove off. The gems were helping Greg place everything back in his van except for Amethyst, who walked over to stand beside Steven.

"Dude, if there was ever a moment to kiss the girl.. that was it." Steven's face couldn't have been a darker shade of red as he turned and ran toward the house.

"I-I'm going to bed! Bye dad!" He waved at his father as he passed, and Greg raised a hand in response.

"Have a good night!"

Pearl came to stand beside Amethyst, who was stifling her laughter.

"What did you tell him?" The pristine gem asked, a hand on her hips. Amethyst waited until she calmed down to answer her girlfriend, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Nothin' important.." She looked up at Pearl, a smile on her face. "I'm just.. really glad you kissed me in the bathroom that day.."


	25. Sunrise

It was early in the morning. It was early enough so that the sky was getting brighter, but the sun hasn't yet risen from the horizon.

Pearl has been more.. distant as of late. Amethyst was the first to notice, of course, but throughout the course of the day, even Peridot was becoming worried for the pristine gem.

"There's nothing wrong with her gem, is there?" Peridot whispered to Amethyst. The two were hiding behind a rock while Pearl was washing Steven's clothes. She liked to wait until they were all done before she did anything else. Keeping an eye on the machine pushed all percentage of the clothing becoming sour out the window.

"Nah, that's not it.. Why would you even ask that, her gem's on her head." Amethyst responded. Peridot just nodded, not bothering to argue.

"Yeah.. then what's wrong with her..?"

"I dunno, just.. be quiet." The purple gem hoped that nothing was seriously wrong with her girlfriend.. Was she thinking about their relationship? Or something else entirely? It was scary, really..

The sound of the washing machine slowed, and Pearl opened the lid. Pulling out his shirts and pants one by one, she began hanging them out to dry. The weather was perfect for it today..

"You know what? I'm going to talk to her.." Amethyst came out from behind the rock, beginning her walk up the hand of the Temple.

"B-but.." Peridot weakly tried to talk Amethyst out of it, but she was already too far ahead. The green gem only sighed, turning around to head back inside of the house. She was _**not**_ going to be scolded today.

Pearl was pinning up one of Steven's shirts when Amethyst spoke up from behind her.

"Hey P, are you alright..? You haven't been acting yourself lately." The pristine gem didn't even react. She just continued to do the laundry. Amethyst, a little upset at her girlfriend's lack of an answer, and more than a little worried, placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder. "Pearl?"

Only when she was touched did Pearl actually react. She jumped slightly, startled by the sudden contact. Turning around, she pulled at what seemed to be a wire connected to her ear behind her hair, an earbud at the end of that wire.

"Oh, Amethyst, you startled me.. Did you need something?"

Amethyst had a look of confusion on her face, her eyes following the wire down to a small player that was attached to Pearl's sash that was around her waist.

"You're listening to music?"

The pristine gem followed Amethyst's gaze, looking down at the device on her waist.

"Oh, this? Well.." Pearl had a small blush on her face, but Amethyst was just.. wondering. Was this why Pearl seemed so distant? "I've been thinking about when we played that song together with Steven, and, well.. I thought I might as well try to listen to different songs as well."

"I never took you as the music type."

"I know.. but there's so much symbolism in these lyrics!"

Pearl's sudden outburst surprised Amethyst, and the pristine gem went on a little rant about the music she's been listening to.

"I never thought that just three minutes of just.. words could be so emotional. And most of these words are repeated over and over!" Amethyst couldn't help herself. She began laughing, both at the irony of the situation and at how adorable Pearl was to be so intrigued with this music, whatever it was.

"Is it that amusing?" Pearl asked, standing up straight with her arms crossed. She was a little offended, to say the least. Amethyst quieted down, stifling her chuckles with her hand.

"N-nah, Sweet P.." At least her fears could be pushed aside now. The purple gem put a hand to her hip, her smile wide. "Sorry.. I just thought you were ignoring me all this time."

"Oh.." Why would Amethyst think such a thing? Was it because Pearl had been too engrossed in her music? "I'm sorry for making you feel that way.. I had no idea.." It was obvious that the pristine gem felt absolutely terrible making Amethyst feel ignored. She promised she'd never hurt the purple gem again, after all.

"Hey, it's fine, really.." Amethyst grabbed Pearl's hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. "I'm just glad it wasn't anything serious.. So watcha been listening to?" Pearl was glad for the change in subject, and she began to tell her girlfriend about this one song that she regretted not listening to before.. Then again, it is a rather recent song, just a little over a year old.

"Oh, there's this one that's amazing.. It's a song about pushing forward, even with all the bad things that are happening to you. Humans can get very creative with their emotions.." Pearl had this blissful look on her face as she spoke. After a minute of playing back the lyrics in her head, she took the other earbud from her ear, placing them on Amethyst's head. The song was on repeat and was playing the whole time, so the purple gem was caught in the middle of it.

 _ **-cut deep like a razor blade.**_

 _ **Holding in a cry for love, abandoned and afraid..**_

 _ **When the night is cold, and you feel like no-one knows,**_

 _ **what it's like to be the only one, buried in this hole..**_

 _ **You can make it to the Sunrise!**_

Amethyst listened intently to the song for the next minute or two. It was.. pretty accurate with how life could be. The purple gem couldn't help but smile when the ending of the song.

 _ **From time to time.. there arise among human beings, people, who seem to exude love.. as naturally as the sun, gives out heat.**_

"That's pretty cool.." Amethyst said, Pearl taking back the earbuds after the song ended.

"Oh I know.. it's so.. relatable." "Yeah.." The two stayed silent for quite some time..

After standing still for almost half an hour, just.. thinking.. Amethyst stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Pearl's waist.

"I love you so much.." Pearl smiled.. Her arms snaked their way around Amethyst as well, holding the purple gem closely.

"I love you too.. just as much." The two held each other lovingly, silent as the sun slowly rose, covering them in its warmth.

* * *

 **Author's Note: For this chapter I decided to do a little song fic. It's not perfect, but it's something. This song means a lot to me, and always makes me smile when I hear it. Sunrise, by Our Last Night. It's really beautiful. I tried to do a thing where Pearl and Amethyst have a little moment where they appreciate everything that they've been given, and I hope I captured that well. I hope you liked it. So long for now.**


	26. Peridot vs Funland

Steven had already convinced Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst to visit Beach City Funland with him before, but now.. well, now it was Peridot's turn.

"Come on, you'll have a lot of fun!" The boy was pulling on Peridot's legs, who had her arms wrapped around one of the ladder rungs leading up to the house.

"No! I want to stay here, where it's safe!"

"Funland _**is**_ safe!"

"No!"

Pearl and Amethyst were sitting at the table under the umbrella just on the porch of the house. They watched in amusement as Peridot desperately struggled to stay in the house.

"It's not bad, Peri!" Amethyst called out, causing the green gem to look up at the sitting gems with desperate eyes.

"But.." Pearl interrupted Peridot's plea, waving her hand.

"Really, you have nothing to be worried about. It's not dangerous at all."

Peridot's grip on the ladder loosened, and both her and Steven went tumbling because of how hard he was pulling her. Normally, Pearl would be worried for his safety and rush to see if he were injured. But she's learned to be calm and trust in the boy..

After disentangling from each other, Steven grabbed Peridot's hand and began running toward Beach City.

"You'll love it, trust me!" The green gem still struggled, but followed Steven nonetheless.

"I'm glad that Peridot fits in so well, despite everything.." Pearl commented. Amethyst grabbed Pearl's hand in hers on the table, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"Yeah.. she found a home here." Pearl looked to her girlfriend, a smile on her face.

"This planet is beautiful.."

"Not as beautiful as you, Sweet P.." The pristine gem blushed, averting her eyes for just a second.

Amethyst leaned over the table, kissing Pearl's cheek.

"I love you." Pearl gently cupped Amethyst's cheek with her free hand. She pulled the purple gem into a kiss, their lips warm against each other. Pulling away, Pearl's smile was wider than before.

"I love you too.."

* * *

"Here we are!" Steven exclaimed as he brought Peridot up to the entrance of the Funland. The green gem looked around, her skepticism rising. This place was rather.. crowded for her tastes.

"It's big."

"You get used to it. I love coming here. Come on!"

Steven lead the green gem to the Funland Arcade, the place where the other gems didn't do so well.. Following Steven into the building, Peridot's eyes grew wide at the vast array of technology.

"What is this place..?"

"Funland arcade! I was banned from here once.." Steven shuddered at the memory, giving Peridot a tour of the arcade. "There's a lot of cool stuff to do here. There are driving games, you can play air hockey, Meat Beat Mania, Punch Buddy, Teens of Rage. A bunch of stuff!"

Peridot was trying to ignore the boy so that she could take in the sights of all of this technology, but she felt that his explanations would help.

"And what is the purpose of these machines?"

"It's just for fun.. There's not really any purpose to them." No purpose? That couldn't be right..

"So they're not for messaging? Training?"

"Nope.. just fun." Peridot was having a hard time wrapping her head around this information. Was the Earth really more about fun than self defense? Before she knew it, she was being dragged toward a strange contraption. It looked like the human's "car", except with no top and a screen..

"What is this?"

"It's Road Killer! I showed it to Pearl before, but she didn't like it." Steven was only a little upset that Pearl didn't have as much fun here as he had hoped. It was in the past, after all. Now, his smile was wide, excited to see Peridot's reaction to the game.

"But I think you'll love it!"

Peridot climbed into the seat as Steven instructed.

"I doubt I'd be very good at this. I have not yet instructed myself on your Earth vehicles." Steven pushed the button to start the game after putting a quarter into the slot.

"That's the best part about it! You don't need to know how to drive. You just smash stuff." With Steven's words in mind, Peridot looked up at the flashing screen. Slowly, she took hold of the wheel.

* * *

"We're finally alone.." Pearl stated stroking Amethyst's hair. The two were on the couch in the living room, in their usual position with the purple gem's head in her girlfriend's lap.

"Yeah.. hard to believe, right?"

"Yes it is.." The couple smiled at each other, happy to actually just be together, by themselves. No restaurant with other people, no Maheswaran catering to their every whim, and most importantly.. no Peridot. For the first time since they've been together, Pearl and Amethyst are the only two gem within a five mile radius of the beach house. Even Garnet wasn't here, claiming she had an important mission to do.. rather, Ruby and Sapphire had an 'important mission.'

Amethyst was the first to move. Slowly, she sat up, straddling Pearl. Their faces were so close now.. The gems looked in each others eyes, feeling as if eternity were just a word for a much longer time period than it stands for. Before the couple knew it, their lips were locked together, their tongues dancing as if they were lost without each other. The heat grew quickly between the two, their hands roaming over each others bodies.

Amethyst was having the time of her life. She was able to go all out, enjoy her time with her girlfriend without any chance of interruption. Knowing Steven, he would try to get Peridot to try everything at Funland. The purple gem almost felt bad for the wonder-nerd. Well.. she might feel bad if she wasn't too busy fighting Pearl's tongue with her own.

Thinking back, Pearl would never have even thought she'd be doing this.. Kissing.. no, making out with someone, let alone Amethyst. But here she was, her fingers pulling on the beautiful white hair she came to love. Not once.. not once has she even thought of fantasizing about Rose during these little sessions. Rose was the past, and Amethyst.. well she is the present and the future. The future..

"Amethyst.." Pearl pulled the purple gem away from her, her breath heavy. Amethyst almost felt disappointed. She put a hand to Pearl's cheek, a worried expression on her face.

"You okay, Sweet P..? You wanna stop?" The pristine gem shook her head, smiling.

"I'm fine.. Let's continue this in your room." Amethyst nodded, climbing down from the couch. Holding hands, the couple walked through the purple gem's door. Pearl was positive that the action she was about to take was the right one..

* * *

Back at Beach City Funland, Peridot had played nearly every game in the arcade. She got the high score on Road Killer, beat Teens of Rage on a single life, didn't miss a single hit in Whacker Man, and even calculated the trajectory of the skeeball machine so that the ball would go in the middle hole every time. Steven was practically enthralled.

"How did you do all of that?! I've never seen anyone be so great at all the games before!" Peridot looked proud of herself, showing her tickets to Mr. Smiley, who was.. you know.. smiling.

"It's just a simple matter of prediction and mathematics.. the easiest contraption was Whacker Man. There is always a pattern with machines, no matter how complex."

"That's so cool!" Peridot smiled.. Normally, being praised would cause the green gem to become more prideful, snide even. But now, after experiencing the human's hospitality, she felt.. modest.

"It was nothing to brag about.. I'm sure that Pearl could have done the same thing, if she wanted to."

"So what are you gonna get as a prize?" Steven had already told Peridot about the ticket trading. Win enough tickets, and you could get almost whatever you wanted. But.. as the green gem looked up at the prizes on the wall, she felt as if none of them would suit her. She didn't need prizes.. She looked at Steven, who had a wide smile on his face. Peridot looked back up to Mr. Smiley.

"Can you.. hold onto these tickets for me? I'm not sure what I want.."

"Sure thing, little lady." Smiley replied, taking the large pile of tickets and placing them in a cabinet on his side of the counter. "Who's name do I keep them under?"

Peridot thought.. who should the tickets go to? She thought about giving Steven the tickets, but he would most likely refuse. It was just in his nature. She didn't want the tickets for herself. She had plenty of fun as it is. Perhaps.. there was an answer suitable for both her and Steven.

"The name.. is Anyone."

* * *

It was some few hours before Steven and Peridot returned to the beach house. The boy walked through the door, talking to the green gem behind him.

"It was really nice of you to let anyone use your tickets.."

"You've told me already.. many times." Though Peridot was a little tired of Steven's repeated words, it still felt.. nice. "I should be thanking you.. I actually had a lot of fun." The stars in Steven's eyes was definitely worth the trip.

"Weren't Pearl and Amethyst here when we left..?" Peridot asked, noticing that the couple was nowhere to be seen. Steven looked around. It was true.. Where were the other gems?

"I think they're in Amethyst's room." Garnet walked out from behind the kitchen counter, a sandwich on a plate in her hand. She handed the plate to Steven, who took it gratefully.

"I thought you'd be hungry after being out all day." The boy hadn't even realized that he was hungry.. He was having so much fun showing Peridot around Funland.

"Thanks Garnet! Peridot, you wanna come up to my room and watch Under the Knife?"

The green gem shook her head.

"I think I'll pass.. I've had enough new experiences today."

"Okay!" Steven understood.. There was a limit to fun, and Peridot had hers. He went up to his room alone. A good sandwich with a good show was the perfect combination.

"Seems like you had fun.." Garnet said to Peridot, who was twiddling her thumbs in front of her.

"Yes.. yes I did. Steven is an extraordinary person."

"The human race is extraordinary.." Garnet said, Peridot looking up at the fusion. "Steven is even more than that." Peridot couldn't help but agree. If Steven was anything.. he was even more than extraordinary.

"So Pearl and Amethyst are in Amethyst's room?" Peridot asked, changing the subject. "I'm guessing that they're using their.. privacy?" The green gem remembered the talk she had with Amethyst. It was embarrassing, now that she's grown a bit more accustomed to the human culture.

"I dunno.. I can only see the possibilities of the future." Garnet said this stoically. "I can't see what's happening right at this moment." She added, a smirk on her face.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait. I'm afraid that I won't be able to post every day, like I've done in the past. It's hard to keep the story up and figure out what to write every day. It was easy when I first started. Ideas just.. kept popping out, back and forth, but now it's much harder. I still have fun, and I'm definitely going to continue the story, but the chapters will be less frequent. I can't apologize enough for this. I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like always, so long for now.**


	27. Pearl x Amethyst

**Quick Note: This chapter is rated Mature for sexual themes and harsh language.**

* * *

Amethyst's room was quiet. Well, except for the purple gem's snoring. She was sleeping in the bed that she had cleaned and placed in the middle of the pool on top of a fallen stalactite. Now, this normally wouldn't be an odd occurrence. Amethyst sleeps on a regular basis, sometimes in odd places. But what was odd about this picture, is that the purple gem was entirely nude.

Pearl was sitting up in a bed.. the very same bed that the naked Amethyst was sleeping in. The pristine gem was just as naked, holding the blanket over her body with one hand to cover her chest as she sat.

Pearl stared down at her sleeping girlfriend, a smile on her face. Amethyst was so.. so beautiful. The pristine gem could stare at her Sleeping Beauty for all of eternity if she wanted to. But.. she craved contact. She laid down again, wrapping her arms around Amethyst's body under the blanket. Pearl closed her eyes, sighing as she recalled what happened just hours before..

* * *

 **A Few Hours Ago**

* * *

Pearl and Amethyst walked into the purple gem's room, at Pearl's request. After making out on the couch for a few minutes, the pristine gem felt that a more private atmosphere would suit them better. The front door was just a screen, after all.

"Do you ever think about how far we've come..? In our relationship, I mean?" Pearl asked as the couple walked, Amethyst leading the way through her maze of junk.

"Not really.." The purple gem replied, looking behind her at her girlfriend. "I just go with the flow, you know? Do you think about it?" Pearl nodded, averting her eyes.

"It just feels so surreal.. Just a few months ago, we were arguing about my habit of watching Steven sleep.. and now.. well.."

"We're about to have a tongue wrestling match on the bed I dug up for us?"

Pearl chuckled, a bit embarrassed at Amethyst's wording.

"Well.. yes. I enjoy being with you, I don't regret our relationship one bit. It just.. thinking back, it was different. Very different."

"I guess I can see what you mean, P.." Amethyst had never thought of it like that. She was too busy being happy to think about what was. "When you compare past and present like that, it does seem pretty different."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Pearl was thinking.. It was true that the past was just that. She loved Amethyst, and only Amethyst.. maybe it was about time she showed just how much she loved the purple gem.

The couple finally exited the maze, walking toward the bed in the middle of the pool. It was better decorated this time around. Instead of just plain white sheets, the bed actually had a wooden headboard and a blanket, along with many comfortable looking pillows. The pillows and sheets were white while the blanket was a deep shade of purple. It looked fancy, even. The most impressive feature of the pool, however, was that Amethyst added on to the sculpture she created.

Instead of Pearl in one of her ballet poses, it was a side view of Pearl holding a metal Amethyst in her arms. The metal gems were both smiling widely, their foreheads pressed together. Amethyst.. the real Amethyst never ceased to amaze Pearl.

"It all looks so beautiful.. I'm glad you added yourself to the sculpture. It looks better with you in it." Amethyst blushed, waving Pearl's compliment off.

"Pfft, whatever.. It looked just fine when you were the only one standing there." Truth be told, Amethyst thought it would be rather creepy to sit in the room and stare at Metal Pearl whenever real Pearl was off doing chores or something.

Amethyst climbed on the bed first, gently pulling Pearl on top of her. No words were needed. The couple continued what they were doing in the living room. Pearl laid on top of Amethyst, hungrily kissing and nibbling on the purple gem's lips. Amethyst had her arms around her girlfriend, one hand even going so far as to grip Pearl's butt.

It was still odd.. how pleasurable such an act was. Scientifically, pressing one's lips to another pair shouldn't be so enjoyable. It was literally just a couple of muscles being pushed together, but.. it was so stimulating. Pearl could feel every fiber of her being scream with pleasure, even from Amethyst's hands roaming over her body.

Pearl was straddling Amethyst's body, moaning softly as her tongue twined with Amethyst's. The purple gem was moaning as well. She loved it when Pearl was on top.

Amethyst gasped, pulling away from the kiss with a low growl.. Pearl had just slipped her hand under Amethyst's black top, gently massaging a breast. Amethyst was surprised, to say the least..

"Ngh.. Pearl.." Amethyst groaned, biting her lip as the pristine gem kissed her neck.

After a few minutes of leaving hickeys on Amethyst, which were almost invisible since they were both a shade of purple, Pearl pulled away.

"Ame.." Pearl whispered, her lips barely grazing against Amethyst's. Her eyes were foggy.. hungry. "Let's have sex.."

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Amethyst stirred from her sleep, turning around to face her lover.. Her eyelids heavy, she stared lovingly into Pearl's eyes.

"Hey Sweet P.." She whispered, wrapping an arm around the pristine gem. Pearl kissed Amethyst's forehead, glad to cuddle face to face with her.

"Good morning.. Actually, I don't know what time it is. It's hard to tell when we're in the temple."

Amethyst chuckled, burying her face in Pearl's chest. Not sexually, of course.. but just for the sheer love of it.

"I don't care what time it is when I'm with you.." Pearl silently agreed, running her fingers through Amethyst's hair. Whatever the time was, it didn't matter as long as they were together.

The couple spent just the next few minutes enjoying each others company until Pearl decided it was time to check on the outside world. Regretfully, and much to Amethyst's annoyance, Pearl detached herself from the purple gem to stand up from the bed.

The pristine gem stretched, talking to Amethyst behind herself as she did so.

"Trust me, I want to spend the day in bed with you just as much as you do.. but what if Steven came back?"

"Yeah, you're totally right, P.. Just keep talking." Pearl looked behind herself, and Amethyst had her head propped on the bed with her hand, staring at Pearl's butt. The pristine gem smirked, dressing herself in her usual clothes in a flash of light. Amethyst scowled. "Come on, how often do I get a view like that?"

Pearl giggled, turning around. She bent down, giving Amethyst a quick peck on the lips.

"Much more often from this point on, believe me.." Amethyst was speechless. When had Pearl become so.. forward.

"Damn, Sweet P.." Pearl giggled, proud of herself to elicit such a reaction from her lover.

"Seriously, you've done a lot to surprise me.." Amethyst hopped from the bed now, her outfit showing up on her body as she did so. She stretched as well, standing beside Pearl.

"You kiss me first, you said 'fuck' when I kissed your neck that first time, and you were the first one to ask for sex.. Hell, I'm not complaining, but damn.." The pristine gem had a light blush on her face as Amethyst listed off all of the surprising things that she's done. Thinking back, it was pretty odd.. Maybe she should've waited for Amethyst to start everything? No.. knowing her, she wouldn't want to do anything sexually unless Pearl was comfortable with it. That's how she was.

"I just.." Pearl started, smiling as she grabbed her arm. She wasn't nervous, or upset, but she held onto herself nonetheless.. probably because she was happy. "I just thought we deserved to have a little fun. We're a couple, after all.."

"Heh, yeah.." Amethyst rubbed the back of her head, her own blush on her face. Pearl was right, like usual.. Of course, Amethyst was still worried about Pearl's choice. Did she do it for herself, or just for Amethyst? But the smile on the pristine gem's face threw all worries from Amethyst's mind. Pearl was happy.. and that was all that mattered. Amethyst kept her words to herself, not wanting to ruin the moment that they shared.

"Well.. let's go back and see if Steven's back from Funland." Pearl slipped her hand into Amethyst's, who looked up and nodded. They started their walk back to the temple door through the maze of junk. After a few minutes, Amethyst broke the silence.

"Hey P?"

"Yes Amethyst..?"

"...you're great at eating pussy."


	28. What Are Emotions?

"Come on, it's true!" Amethyst was laughing while she and Pearl exited the temple, the latter having her arms crossed and seeming to be in a huff.

"What's true?" Steven asked from up in his room. Were Pearl and Amethyst in an argument? The pristine gem looked up at the boy, a dark blush coming across her face.

"N-nothing!" She said quickly, her voice high and shrill.

"Nothing's true, everything's fine, don't worry!" Amethyst was practically dying of laughter, doubled over as she stumbled toward the couch. When she made it to the sofa, she plopped down, her laughter muffled with the cushions.

"A-anyway.." Pearl tried to regain her composure, coughing into her hand.

"When did you and Peridot get home?"

"A few hours ago.. It's like, one o'clock in the morning."

At second glance, Pearl realized that it was indeed incredibly dark out. Looking up at Steven, she saw that he had bags under his eyes.

"Oh no.. we didn't wake you, did we?" Pearl's voice was now a whisper, even though Steven was already awake. He shook his head, smiling.

"Nah.. I wanted to stay up until you two came out of the temple.. wanted to see if you were okay." It was obvious that he was extremely sleepy. Even Amethyst quieted her laughter so that Steven would be able to fall asleep. Pearl smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Steven.. you can go to sleep now."

"M'kay.."

As Steven crawled into his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow, Pearl sighed and walked to sit beside Amethyst on the couch.

"He stayed awake for us.." Pearl said, a smile on her face. Amethyst was still attempting to stifle her laughter, but it was much easier than before.

"Heh, yeah.. He's a great kid." They stayed quiet for a few minutes, just sitting beside each other. Amethyst would usually wrap her arm around Pearl, but she didn't think her girlfriend was in the mood.. She was naturally surprised when Pearl was the one to rest her head on Amethyst, her eyes closed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed what we did.. despite your vulgar wording."

Amethyst smiled.. She wrapped her arms around Pearl's body, holding her closely.

"It was pretty great.." More silence follows. The couple enjoyed being with each other, just sitting with one another. It was odd, just sitting here after what they had just experienced.

Pearl's mind was racing.. Over her years on Earth, she had learned through media that a human's 'virginity' was one of the greatest gifts he or she could give to a partner, and that it was given up through sex for the first time. This means that Pearl had given herself to Amethyst.. but did Amethyst do the same?

"That was.. my first time." Amethyst's eyes were wide as she looked at her girlfriend, who's voice was just barely a whisper. She was joking, right..?

"You're kidding.." Pearl shook her head, taking a deep breath. That was harder to say than she thought..

"No.. Even though I was a drone, Rose had never asked of my.. services in that way. You're my first sexual partner.. and I'm glad."

Amethyst was more than a little surprised. Even with how long she's been with Rose, they've never.. done it?

"Wow, P.." The purple gem was happy to hear this, happy to be Pearl's choice, if only she did happen to be a second choice, next to Rose. Pearl continued.

"And.. even if I'm not your first.. I'm glad you were mine." Wait a sec..

"So.. you just assumed I had sex before you?" Pearl looked up at her girlfriend. She had always assumed..

"You mean you didn't..?" Amethyst shook her head. She would be mad.. if she didn't know why Pearl thought this. The purple gem was a wild child, after all.

"Nah, P.. you're my first too."

Now Pearl wasn't expecting to hear this.. The pristine gem was fully prepared to hear that Amethyst had many other sexual partners. Vidalia is the first name that comes to mind when Pearl attempted to make a mental list of people that Amethyst may have been with. But, with this information.. what was Pearl supposed to feel now? Happy? Relieved? No.. she just felt bad for assuming.

"I'm sorry.."

Amethyst chuckled, gently rubbing her fingers up and down Pearl's arm.

"It's no big deal. I'm used to it.."

"It's still hard to believe.." Pearl blushed, giggling in her slight embarrassment. "You're so.. talented at it." Oh, if only Pearl knew.. maybe some day she'd show the pristine gem her collection of porn and toys. She only looked at them for research, of course. Pearl was the only person to be able to get Amethyst all hot and bothered.

"Beginner's luck, I guess."

Well, Pearl was still suspicious at how Amethyst was so good at it, but she guessed she could let it go.. especially after she herself made the purple gem moan her name. Well, it didn't matter. All that did was that they were happy together. The Cluster, Yellow Diamond, Homeworld.. they didn't matter when everything was just so right.

Peridot walked through Garnet's temple door, exiting the burning room. The fusion had given Peridot a tour of the temple, familiarizing the green gem with it. When she saw Pearl and Amethyst on the couch, the green gem debated on whether or not to turn around and walk into her own room.. Then again, Steven was up in his bed. This wasn't exactly a private setting. She continued forward, coming to stand in front of the couple.

"May I join you..?" Peridot asked this question timidly. Even if she finally felt accepted as part of the team, she still felt the need to ask for permission for some things.

Pearl opened an eye to look at the green gem. She would admit that she was a little irritated.. but she had already had her privacy with Amethyst. It was bound to end at some point.

"It's fine with me.." She said, and Amethyst nodded as well.

"Yeah, take a seat Peri.." Peridot smiled, climbing up on the couch to sit beside the couple.

The green gem looked at the night sky through the screen door. She was still amazed that humans could find this scenery beautiful. She was a little jealous, really.. What does it feel like to have a sense of wonder..?

"I'm.. glad that you two are happy." Peridot spoke, her gaze still on the stars. Pearl and Amethyst listened, curious as to what the green gem wanted to say.

"If.. if things were different.. I'd be able to feel what you feel." Peridot could feel tears rising up in her eyes. She didn't want to let them fall, not again.. "I would be able to feel what love is.. what compassion is. No matter how hard I try to understand, how hard I try to feel, I can't."

This was so random.. the couple could hardly believe that the green gem was being so emotional. Peridot gripped her hair with both hands, looking down at the ground now, speaking through dry sobs.

"I-I'm sorry!" She tried to keep quiet so that Steven could sleep. "I want to understand! I.. want to know what it's like to be you.. What you two have went through, all of the emotions that you must have felt, what are they?!" Peridot looked at the couple, a desperate look on her face. When she saw that Pearl and Amethyst were staring at her.. listening to her.. she had to look away. Once again looking at the ground, tears began to drip on the wooden floor.

"I.. I'm sorry.. This isn't something I should be bothering you with.."

A moment of silence passed, allowing Peridot to regain her composure. Sitting up straight, wiping her eyes, she smiled at the couple beside her.

"Thank you for listening, either way, even if you can't help me.."

"What are you talking about?" Pearl asked, her smile wide. Amethyst was also smiling, actually trying to contain her laughter. Peridot looked confused, wondering why the couple seemed to be enjoying themselves. Pearl continued.

"You were sad during your speech, right? And happy when we accepted you in the team.. You don't understand emotions.." Pearl sat up, pulling Peridot to herself and Amethyst. The couple wrapped their arms around the green gem.

"You just.. let them take over."

Peridot allowed herself to be held by the couple.. She felt so.. warm. She was happy. She knew that now. Everything that has happened to her since she became part of this family has been for the better. She would have to thank Steven.. again.


	29. A Perfect Day

Peridot was up and about, walking around the kitchen. In one hand, she held a cookbook, the pages turned to a rather complicated cake recipe. Her other hand was covered with her limb enhancer, the fingers of the arm acting as a makeshift mixer for the cake batter that was currently sitting in a bowl on the counter. After the green gem double checked everything, sure that she followed all of the instructions to the letter, she closed the book and set it on the counter beside the bowl.

Even when she wasn't looking, Peridot was careful not to make a mess. Though, by the looks of it.. she already did. The mess wasn't made with the cake batter, but with the many ingredient containers she had emptied to make the cake. There was an empty bag of flour on the counter, along with an empty, small crate of eggs. The egg shells were strewn across the counter top, along with some stray flour that had missed the mixing bowl.

Peridot sighed, removing her prosthetic arm after her fingers stopped spinning in the bowl. She placed her enhancer in a kitchen drawer, having grown rather accustomed to her actual size.. After pouring the cake mix into a pan, she set it into the 'oven', as she learned it was called. While waiting for the cake to finish baking, Peridot got to cleaning the kitchen counter, throwing away any empty container and egg shells and wiping the counter with a wet rag to remove any flour residue.

Peridot leaned against the counter, staring at the rising cake in the oven. She wanted to be absolutely sure that it was perfect..

Pearl walked through Amethyst's temple door, stretching. Sniffing the air, she let out a content sigh.. Walking to the kitchen, she greeted the green gem.

"Hello Peridot.. I didn't know that you could cook."

"It's just following simple instructions.." Peridot said, turning to face the pristine gem. "I'm sure it was just as easy for yo-.." The green gem stopped speaking mid sentence, surprised at what she saw.

Pearl was wearing Amethyst's black tank top, one of the straps hanging off of her shoulder. Aside from that, her lower half was pretty much the same, wearing her yellow shorts with a light blue sash. What surprised Peridot most was that her hair was disheveled, and there were more than a few purple marks on the pristine gem's neck and front.. at least from what Peridot could see.

"Are you.. alright?" Peridot asked. Pearl chuckled, but was somewhat confused.

"Why would I not be alright?" The green gem pointed to her own neck. "You have a few.. bruises.. on you."

"What?"

Pearl ran to the bathroom, checking herself in the mirror. After inspecting her neck, she let out a groan of frustration.

"Amethyst..!" Exiting the bathroom, she paced back and forth in front of Peridot. "Oh, what am I going to do? I can't let Steven see, he'd think I got hurt and ask so many questions, oh dear.."

Peridot didn't quite understand what the fuss was about, but she did understand that Pearl obviously wanted those bruises to be hidden.

"Why not just shift them away?" She suggested, Pearl shaking her head in response.

"We can't just.. shift our physical injuries away. I wish it were that easy."

"Wear something to cover it up?"

"No no no, that won't do either.. It's much too hot outside, and Steven would only be more suspicious if I wore a scarf or turtleneck in this weather.."

"Well why not try this 'make-up' I've heard some humans talking about..?" Peridot was getting rather annoyed with Pearl's excuses. But this time, the pristine gem's eyes brightened at the suggestion. Peridot was lifted from the ground as Pearl hugged her.

"Oh, thank you! I'll be right back!" And just like that, the pristine gem was out the door after having let Peridot down. The green gem was a little shocked that Pearl would make such a gesture so openly.. This world really was amazing.

"Good riddance.." Peridot said openly, but as she turned to continue with her cake, she couldn't help but form a small smile.

* * *

Pearl was walking down the streets of Beach City, looking for any sort of store that might have make-up. When she finally found a store that was practically empty of people, she hurried inside, covering her neck with a hand just in case.

The store was small, but pretty well stocked. There were just a few aisles, but each one was completely adorned with cosmetics. Eyeliner, mascara, blush, lipstick, and many others that Pearl couldn't think of the names of. She walked down the aisles, searching for something, anything that might cover up the hickeys that Amethyst left.. At the time, it felt amazing, but afterwards.. they were nightmare fuel for the pristine gem.

After not being able to find anything, as she didn't know a thing about human cosmetics, she walked to the front of the store, intending to ask the clerk for advice.

"Excuse me.." Pearl started, speaking to the woman that had her back turned. "I was wondering.. what is the best thing to cover a bruise?" Even as Pearl spoke her last word, she regretted coming to this particular store in the first place. The woman who turned to look at Pearl with dark eyes, her lips plump, was Jenny Pizza.

"Hey, it's good to see you!" Jenny seemed to ignore Pearl's question, just glad to be able to talk to one of Steven's motherly figures. "You're Pearl, right?" The pristine gem felt her throat tighten. It had to be Jenny, of all people.. maybe she would be able to escape before the Pizza girl found out about her.. bruises.

"O-oh, yes.. I'm Pearl!" Pearl replied shrilly. "Y-you know what, I don't think I actually need to cover anything up, have a nice day!"

Pearl took a step to the door, but was stopped by Jenny's hand on her shoulder.

"Oh come on! We hardly get time to talk anyways, I figured we could chat while I help you out." Pearl was visibly sweating by now. Maybe she could just get her make-up and leave without trouble. She looked back at Jenny, deciding to test her luck.

"W-well.. we do never speak to each other. I didn't think you'd be working here."

"You kidding?" Jenny scoffed, as if offended by Pearl's words. "Make-up is my life! Yeah, I still work the family business, but I figured a part time Summer job in cosmetics would suit me a bit better."

"I'm glad you're comfortable in this environment.." Pearl was genuinely happy for the Pizza girl. She had learned the hard way that doing one's duty was not the same as working happily..

"Anyway, you say something about covering a bruise?" Pearl was pulled from her thoughts of the war, nodding frantically.

"Y-yes.. I was wondering what the best thing would be for my.. complexion. I can't exactly get a tan."

"Right, cuz you're a space rock." Jenny laughed, reaching under the counter. She pulled out a small, flip-open tray. When it was open, there were many different shades of color to choose from.

"This is the concealer I like to use for my acne. It ranges from white to dark chocolate." Jenny chuckled at her own made up names for the colors of the concealer. She closed the lid, handing it to Pearl. "Here.. after everything you've done for us, it's on the house."

Pearl gratefully took the tray, smiling.

"Oh thank you.." Normally, she would have argued about paying, but she learned to take what she could. There was no arguing when it came to generosity. "I'll.. see you around then."

Pearl was about to step out of the shop again, but was stopped by Jenny's voice.

"Oh, before you go, you gotta tell me.." Pearl looked back at the Pizza girl, horrified to see her knowing smirk. "Amethyst.. was she a good lay?"

"H-how did.." Jenny laughed.

"If you're gonna hide a hickey, don't hold your neck the entire time. Stand to your side or something. It's much easier. Plus you're wearing her top." Pearl's face was completely blue as she nodded, then bolted out of the store. She could still hear the Pizza girl's wails of laughter as she sprinted home.

Pearl ran through the door of the house, skidding to a halt in front of the bathroom. Peridot looked up just in time to see the pristine gem close the bathroom door behind her. She shrugged, returning her attention to the cake she was now decorating. It was covered in chocolate icing, and the green gem was writing on the cake with a yellow icing tube. In large, fancy letters, the words 'Thank You, Steven!' were on the cake. The dot for the exclamation point was in a little star.

Peridot smiled, happy with the way it turned out. She covered the cake with a metal lid. Now all she had to do was wait for Steven to return from 'hanging out' with Connie.

Pearl came out of the bathroom, her smile wider than ever now that she was able to conceal Amethyst's little 'gifts'. She already stored the concealer tray in her gem, making a mental note to thank Jenny again later.

"You seem to have hidden your bruises quite well.." Peridot stated, unable to see anything that may reveal Pearl's secret. Pearl nodded, walking to lean on the kitchen counter with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, I'm glad.. Amethyst can go overboard sometimes." The words flew out of her mouth before she even knew it.

"You mean Amethyst was the one that harmed you? I had my suspicions, but I didn't think it logical, seeing as how you are in a relationship."

Pearl blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

"No.. she didn't hurt me. I'll tell you about it later.." The pristine gem didn't quite want to express her sexual experiences to the green gem, but she deserved to at least know what it was. Of course, she wasn't going to go into detail. Not at all.

Amethyst walked out of the temple door, her arms in the air and her eyes closed as she stretched. She was just in her bra, much like the time when she posed for Peridot and Pearl's drawing contest at the barn, but she did have on her pants.

"Mmn.. what smells so good..?"

"Good morning, Amethyst.." Pearl said happily, and the purple gem opened an eye. She smiled at her lover, coming to sit beside her on the counter, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Sweet P.. you look great in my top."

"I thought you'd like it.." The couple seemed to completely forget that Peridot was even in the house until she coughed.

"It's actually some time in the afternoon.. and that smell is a cake I baked for Steven."

Amethyst turned to look at the green gem, her eyes wide.

"You made a cake?" Peridot nodded, smiling pridefully. "I bet it looks terrible." Peridot's smile turned into a scowl, and she turned around in a huff.

"It looks quite appetizing, actually." Pearl said, gently stroking Amethyst's back. "I caught a glimpse of it while I was rushing to the bathroom to conceal.. well, you know what I mean." Pearl motioned to her neck and Amethyst realized that the hickeys she left were already gone.

"Aw, you got rid of my babies?!"

"Well we can't exactly have Steven question where those bruises came from.."

Amethyst pouted, but she sort of agreed with Pearl. It would be a little awkward explaining that to the little guy. Speak of the devil, he walked into the house, waving backwards at Lion.

"Thanks again for the ride!" The pink cat just let out a sleepy growl before crawling under the house. He curled himself into a ball, falling asleep in the light of the setting sun.

"Steven, welcome back!" Peridot was the first to greet the boy, who walked over to greet the three gems in turn.

"Hey Peridot, Amethyst, Pearl.. are you wearing Amethyst's shirt?" Steven asked Pearl, who blushed in response.

"W-well, yes.. it's rather comfortable, honestly."

"That's adorable!" Steven was excited to see that his motherly figures had grown to be so comfortable, around each other and everyone else.

"Yeah, P's just the definition of adorable, isn't she?"

"Ame.." Pearl whined at Amethyst's complement, earning an 'Awww!' from Steven.

"Um.. Steven?" The boy looked at Peridot, who was holding the covered cake in her hands.

"I.. I've been thinking and I wanted to do something to thank you for everything you've done to me." Steven listened intently. This moment seemed to mean a lot to Peridot. Even Pearl and Amethyst quieted down for the green gem. "So.. while you were gone, I.. I baked you a cake."

With that said, Peridot removed the metal lid from the cake. Steven got the usual stars in his eyes when he saw the writing. It looked absolutely delicious.

"Wow, Peridot.. thank you."

"No no, thank you!" Peridot was smiling widely, just glad to get such a reaction from her friend. "You've done so much for me already.. this is the least I could do for you after joining the team."

Steven took the cake gratefully, setting it on the counter. Pearl had to slap Amethyst's hand away when she reached for the cake.

"Steven gets first slice.. Peridot made it for him."

"Ugh, fine.." The purple gem pouted, but smiled when Pearl kissed her cheek. It was hard to stay mad when they were with each other.

"Would you like to cut the cake, Steven?" Pearl asked, earning a nod from the young boy.

"Yeah! Can I get a knife?"

"I got one right here.." Garnet walked through the door of the house, holding up a plastic cake cutter. It was wide, and in a triangular shape so that it was easy to cut as well as serve.

"Peridot asked me to go out and get it when she started on the cake.. Said she didn't want you using the metal knives."

Peridot blushed, mainly because Pearl took a shine to this fact.

"Aw, you're keeping our Steven safe!" Amethyst laughed at the green gem's face. Steven took the knife from Garnet, turning his attention to the cake. With everyone together and happy, he was glad to dig the cutter in the side of the cake.

This was the first day where not a single person in the house was worried about something.. Nothing serious, at least.

Pearl and Amethyst had each other, and they grew stronger together emotionally.

Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire now knew that this world was doing nothing to keep them from being themselves, whether they were together or separated.

Peridot had found a home, a place where she was safe and surrounded with friends who cared for her.

And Steven.. well, he'd done what his mother asked on that video tape.

He took care of his family.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm happy to say that this is my favorite chapter so far, I honestly cried while reading it back. xD Pathetic, right? I had a ton of fun writing this, and I hope that you all had fun reading it. My view count is coming close to the mile mark of 10,000. I would love to take any suggestions for later chapters to commemorate the moment. You have all shown me so much love for my story, and I can't even begin to thank you. Please, don't be afraid to send me a private message to talk about my story, or just about anything in general. I'd be more than happy to hear from you all. Again, I can't thank you enough for your dedication to my story. It means the world to me. I love you guys. As always.. so long for now.**


	30. Mother's Day

Amethyst's internal clock forced her to open her eyes. She was in her bed, her small form being held loosely by a sleeping Pearl. They were both wearing clothes, despite it just being in their underwear. They were clothed, nonetheless.

Slowly, so as not to wake her girlfriend, Amethyst slid off of the bed. She smiled down at the sleeping Pearl, bending to give her gem a quick kiss before working her way through the maze of junk to the temple door. The purple gem clothed herself on the way, not wanting to do so earlier as the light may have woken Pearl.

Today was a special day.. According to Earth customs, this particular day was meant to be special for the motherly figures of the species. Amethyst never quite understood why a day was so special.. it was just like any other day. But ever since Rose left, the purple gem celebrated this day every year.

As Amethyst made her way to the temple door, she dug out a few wax candles and a box of matches from her junk pile. The symbolism of lighting candles in respect for a lost one stuck with Amethyst, even if it was just lighting wax on fire.

She exited through the temple door, doing her best to keep quiet. The purple gem didn't want to wake Steven so late in the night.. It was almost midnight.

Amethyst walked slowly toward the front door, looking up at the picture of Rose Quartz above it. Every year, the purple gem promises to herself that she won't cry.. and every year, she breaks that promise. As tears fall from her eyes, she lights the candles she brought. Setting the candles on the floor, careful to make sure that they don't fall over, Amethyst sat, her legs crossed.

She could feel the minutes tick by.. Amethyst just stared at the picture, remembering every time that the two laughed together.. Remembering when Rose would lift Amethyst in the air, showing her the world from a higher point of view. She remembered when she would playfully tease Pearl for being so prudish, and Rose would join in on the teasing, apologizing to Pearl afterward. She remembered.. when Rose first said that she would be leaving this world.

Amethyst shuddered, bringing her knees up to her chest. Rose was gone.. her mother was gone.. The clock finally struck twelve in the purple gem's head.

"Happy Mother's Day, Rose.." She said with a whisper. Taking one last, deep breath, Amethyst blew out the candles.

* * *

Amethyst made her way back to her room a couple hours later after just.. sitting in front of Rose's picture. It's funny, really. The purple gem always told Pearl that what matters is now, but.. she just couldn't seem to let go of the past herself.

Walking through the maze of junk, she put the candles and matches back in the junk, undressed herself to her bra and boxer shorts. She wanted to climb into bed with Pearl like she never even left.. The purple gem practically tiptoed to the bed in the center of the open space. She climbed into the bed, her back towards Pearl. Slowly, ever so slowly, she brought the pristine gem's arms around her, as they had been before Amethyst left the bed. She sighed, closing her eyes as she got comfortable.

Everything went off without a hitch..

"Welcome back, Amethyst.."

The purple gem let out a groan, earning a giggle from Pearl.

"How long..?" Amethyst asked, turning around on the bed to face her lover. Pearl was smiling, her brow raised.

"I never slept.. I enjoy just holding you."

"You do this all the time?"

"Just sometimes.. I did sleep when we first.. you know." Amethyst chuckled, pulling Pearl closer by the waist.

"Yeah.. I know."

"So why did you leave so late in the night anyway?" Pearl asked. Amethyst's expression darkened. She didn't want anyone to know that she still felt so much after Rose left, that she still misses her motherly figure.. But she was together with Pearl now.. honesty was a key factor in keeping a relationship stable.

"It's Mother's Day.."

"Oh, it is?" Pearl honestly hasn't been keeping track of the days. Previously, Steven had given them all customized gifts, even though the gems didn't want the boy to think of them as his mothers. He insisted though, because they basically raised him.

Amethyst nodded, moving closer to bury her face in Pearl's neck. This position made her feel a lot more comfortable with talking about her feelings.

"I.. I sat in front of Rose.. her picture."

"Oh.."

The pristine gem didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything, rather. She missed Rose too, even if her romantic feelings for her did die down a bit. The pink gem was still an amazing friend. Pearl began stroking Amethyst's hair, doing everything she could to comfort her love.

"I miss her too.."

"She was like my mom, P.." Amethyst said with a shaky breath. Pearl could feel fresh tears on her shoulder, but she didn't mind them. Amethyst needed this.

"Rose taught me everything I know.. she taught me what eating was, what humans are, how great sleeping could feel.." The purple gem was shaking now, her sobs coming out in little bursts.

"S-she taught me what it was like to be human.. She's why I act so obnoxious, she's why I do everything I do, she's why I'm me!"

Amethyst pulled away from Pearl, tears streaming down her face. Looking into the pristine gem's worried, loving eyes, Amethyst calmed down, if only a little. She hugged herself back to Pearl, shuddering once more as she whispered.

"I miss her so much, P.."

Pearl could understand how Amethyst felt. Rose was an icon.. the ultimate symbol for peace. The pristine gem pulled Amethyst away from her just enough so that she could kiss her tears away from the corners of her eyes.

"I know.. I know.." Pearl held her lover closely, comfortingly, playing with her hair.

This went on for another hour or two, with Amethyst just cuddling up to Pearl for comfort. After that time passed, the purple gem pulled away, rubbing her bloodshot eyes.

"..thanks, Sweet P.." Pearl only smiled.

"Any time, Ame.. always."

Amethyst smiled back, sighing as she kissed her girlfriend.

"I dunno what I'd do without you.."

"Same here.." After a few more minutes of silence and just enjoying each others company, Amethyst spoke up, a small blush on her face.

"I-I mean.. you know I don't hate Steven, right? I love the little guy.."

Pearl giggled, nodding.

"I understand, Amethyst.. I know exactly how you feel."

"Yeah.. yeah I guess you do."

* * *

The next morning, Steven was up and about, decorating the living room.. with Peridot's help.

"I still don't understand what this 'Mother's Day' is.." Peridot complained while Steven was sticking one end of a large 'Happy Mother's Day!' banner to the wall with tape. He was on top of the green gem's shoulders.

"It's a day to celebrate the motherly figure in our lives who raised us."

"But your mother is Rose Quartz."

"Yeah.." Steven hopped off of Peridot after he finished setting up the banner. It was directly in front of the temple door, ready to greet all three of his caretakers. He had an almost sad smile on his face as he talked to Peridot. "I never knew my mom.. but I do know Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They're the closest to mothers that I'm ever gonna get."

Peridot felt.. sad? at this information. Would that make Yellow Diamond her motherly figure..? When she thought of it like that, it just didn't feel right. Peridot found much more solace on Earth than on Homeworld. Perhaps the green gem would be able to find a motherly figure of her own.

"Anyway.." Steven perked up immediately, grabbing Peridot's hand. He lead her to his room. While upstairs, Steven rummaged in a little box that he had kept on the side of his bed. "I made them each a card.. Do you think they'll like them?"

Steven showed each customized card to Peridot. Pearl's was light blue, of course, but with a purple inside to represent Amethyst. The design was vice versa for Amethyst's card. For Garnet, he made the outside of the card a dark maroon color, for Garnet, and red and blue on the inside covers for Ruby and Sapphire. Each card had the exact same message.

 _Thank you for being in my family._

Peridot was silent, at first. In reality, these cards were perfect. The green gem couldn't think of a better gift than a simple 'thank you'. It almost made her sad.

"They're going to love them, Steven.." She said, struggling to keep her smile intact.

"Thanks! I can't wait to give these to them.." Steven was so excited. Peridot was glad for him.. to have such a great family.

"Well, if that's all you need me for.." Peridot started her way downstairs, intending to lock herself up in her room until this day was over, but Steven stopped her.

"Wait, I have something for you too!" Peridot turned back to the boy, watching him reach into the box of cards once again.

"But I'm not.. motherly."

"Nah, but you are part of my family.." Steven stood up, holding a green card out for Peridot to take.

Slowly, the green gem took the card, her hands shaky. The cover was green, of course, but with many different stars drawn around it. Some were yellow, some were white, some were purple, some were maroon.. and there were also some that were red and blue. Peridot opened the card. Inside was a rather crude drawing of Peridot.. she was smiling. The words inside of the card were what really made Peridot love this gift.

 _Welcome to the family! You may not be a mother, but you can be a sister!_

"I don't.. understand what a sister is.." Steven laughed.

"Yeah, I figured.. Um, let's pretend you were raised by my dad and the gems, like I was. Two people raised by the same parents are considered brother and sister. Caring about a sibling is about the same as caring about a mom or dad."

"I see.." Peridot stared at the card, a smile forming despite herself. "But.. we haven't.."

"Well, I know you're not my actual sister.. but I care about you like one." Peridot looked at Steven, who was smiling widely. The green gem couldn't contain herself. In a fit of laughter, she wrapped her arms around Steven.

"Thank you! I love it!"

Steven laughed along, returning Peridot's hug. He's never seen her so affectionate before.. Was this the effect that having a family had on somebody who was so lonely before?

Peridot pulled away, still smiling at her friend.. her brother. Every day, she found more and more reasons to love this planet.

"Thank you, Steven.." She said again, more sincerity in her voice. The boy blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's no big deal, really."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the temple door opening. Smiling at each other, their minds in sync, Steven and Peridot ran down the stairs, exclaiming in unison at Garnet, the first to arrive from the temple.

"Happy Mother's Day!"

The rest of the day went like anyone would expect.

Garnet thanked Steven for her card, ruffling his hair with a wide smile. She said that Ruby and Sapphire would appreciate the gift as well. Pearl and Amethyst walked through the temple door next.

Pearl was more than delighted to take Steven's gift, maybe going a little too far with her excitement.

Amethyst acted cooler, though she couldn't help that pain in her heart from popping up. Amethyst hated and loved Mother's Day at the same time.

The family went to spend the day at Funland, enjoying the many rides and games it had to offer. Peridot wouldn't go on The Appalachian without Steven to accompany her. He was less than thrilled to ride on the 'kiddie coaster'.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl tried their hands at Funland Arcade again. Garnet played Road Killer, Pearl played Skeeball, and Amethyst played Teens of Rage. This little switch suited their personalities a lot better.

Surprisingly, nothing got broken. As a reward, Steven got the gems an ice creams cone each. Amethyst and Garnet took their chocolate gratefully, and even Pearl licked at her vanilla cone. She reasoned that melted treats weren't so bad.. It was better than chewing solid food into goop. Peridot was a little hesitant to try the mint chocolate chip that she was given. Though, with egging on from Steven and Amethyst, the green gem tried the treat, finding that she quite enjoyed the taste.

The sun had already set at this time, so they finally decided to walk home, the group laughing at Peridot's brain freeze from eating the ice cream too fast.

"I had a lot of fun today!" Steven exclaimed as he walked in the house, turning around to look at his family. "I'm so glad you guys all liked your gifts."

"Of course we like them." Pearl stated, kneeling down to speak eye level with the boy. "They came from you."

"Hehe, yeah!" Amethyst rested her arm on Steven's shoulder. "We'd love everything you give to us."

"That's right." Garnet said, kneeling beside Pearl to ruffle the boy's hair, who smiled sheepishly. He then looked over at Peridot, who was standing at a respectable distance.

She stayed quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words.. She retrieved her card from the couch, where the gems left them before going to Funland. She clutched the gift to her chest, taking a deep breath before running to Steven's side, wrapping her arms around him once more.

"It's the first thing you've given to me as a member of this family.. how can I not love it?"

Steven nodded, smiling widely.

"Happy Mother's Day, guys!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this holiday chapter. For my next chapter, I'm going to do a little special that was suggested by one of my readers. I had planned on making it when I hit my 10,000 view mark, but you guys are worth so much more than that, so I'll get it out as soon as I can. In the next chapter, we look into the past of the Crystal Gems, or at least my take on it. As always, so long for now.**


	31. Waking Up in the Past

**Quick Note: Credit for the idea of this chapter goes to Garouge Faux. I know it's not exactly how you imagined it, but I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless. :3**

* * *

Before the amethyst even opened her eyes, she knew that she was awake. She could just tell.. the darkness was different from her dreamless sleep.

The purple gem honestly didn't want to be awake.. She wanted to sleep for the rest of eternity if she could. She was tired of being alone.

Sighing, the amethyst slowly forced herself to crawl out of her hole in the ground. The sun was high in the sky, but the dark clouds were covering most of this barren wasteland. They always were.

Maybe that giant, pink lady would come back today.. The thought gave the small gem a little hope. It was the first other moving thing she saw in a very long time.. What was time? She didn't know. All she knew is that when the world around her got dark, she grew tired, and when it got brighter, she grew.. un-tired? Awake? That was it. In her thoughts, while she was kicking a few strays stones she found, she failed to notice the pink lady walk around the corner of a stone wall.

"Oh, hello there.." The thing said, its voice soft, and light. The amethyst was brought from her reverie, practically jumping out of her skin. She scrambled to hide behind one of the legs of these giant drill things. She peeked out from behind that leg, her black eyes staring daggers into the pink lady, who only let out a laugh.

The pink lady didn't say anything else.. She only stared at the purple gem, politely waiting for the little one to make the first move.

The amethyst was more curious than scared now.. She's sure that in the lady's previous visits to this wasteland, she had a scary looking stick with her. It looked like it could hurt. But today, she didn't have it with her.

"Where's your pink stick?" These were the first words that the amethyst ever spoke. The pink lady giggled, taking a few steps forward. The smaller gem stood her ground.. behind the safety of the drill leg, of course.

"I knew you were scared of it.. I didn't want to scare you."

"You knew I was here?"

The pink lady averted her eyes, a guilty smile replacing her kind, happier one.

"Yes.. I noticed you the first day I came here. You kept your distance, so I kept mine." The amethyst didn't answer.

Maybe the pink lady overstepped her boundaries. She didn't want to hurt the purple one's feelings. She was naturally surprised when she felt a tug on her dress. The smaller gem was smiling up at the pink lady, determined to prove that she wasn't afraid.

"I'm an amethyst.. I think. At least that's what's in my head." The pink lady smiled back at the little one, bending down to gently ruffle her hair. The purple gem closed her eyes, smiling even more widely. She enjoyed this contact.

"You are not an amethyst.." The pink lady said, earning a confused look from the purple gem. The lady's smile was kind, and the amethyst couldn't help but believe her. "You are Amethyst.. you are your own gem." The pink lady stood up straight, holding Amethyst's hand in her own.

"I'm Rose. Let me bring you to a nice home.."

* * *

Pearl was standing outside of the temple, staring off in the distance of the ocean. Ruby and Sapphire were off doing who knows what. Probably fusing. They should know by now that it was okay to fuse in front of her. This wasn't Homeworld..

She was brought from her sad thoughts when the warp pad behind her sounded the arrival of her liege. Pearl turned around excitedly, running to greet Rose Quartz.

"Welcome back, Rose! I hope you had a pleasant stroll?" The pink gem chuckled, amused with Pearl's giddiness.

"Yes.. I had a pleasant time. Kindergarten held a new surprise for us."

Pearl's smile instantly turned sour, her face paling.. well, becoming more pale. Rose went to the Kindergarten? And it had a new surprise?

"It's not a new threat, is it?"

"Well.." Rose started, giggling as she looked behind her. "Unless you consider my dress getting ruffled a threat, then no.. there are no new threats." It was just now that Pearl noticed the white haired girl poking her head out from behind Rose.

It was obvious from her complexion that the girl wasn't human. Was she a new gem? Pearl sat on her knees, getting down to eye level with the small gem, smiling.

"Well hello there.. Did Rose find you?" This question had an obvious answer, but Pearl wanted to put the purple gem at ease by letting her answer for herself. She only nodded, slowly stepping out from behind Rose.

"My name is Pearl.. what's your name?" Rose was happy as she watched this action take place. The purple gem walked forward, slowly coming to stand in front of Pearl. The small gem smiled widely.

"I'm Amethyst!"

* * *

Amethyst and Pearl were sitting in the sand on the beach, having a casual conversation. The purple gem was telling Pearl about all of the rock friends she made in Kindergarten. The pristine gem found her new friend's imagination to be quite humorous.

"Yeah, they weren't much for conversation though.. It's like I was talking to a brick wall."

"You were talking to rocks."

"You know what I mean, P." The pair laughed, and Amethyst laid her head on Pearl's shoulder. The pristine gem didn't mind.. she quite liked the contact, actually. It was nice..

"I'm glad to have you as a friend, Amethyst.."

"Yeah.. you too, P." Amethyst meant what she said, she really did.. but why did it hurt to say so?

* * *

"What's fusion?" Amethyst asked, hearing the term from Ruby and Sapphire more than once. The red gem jumped at the question, turning to look at Amethyst with a terrified expression on her face.

"W-who told you we fuse?!"

Amethyst cocked her head in confusion. Did she say something wrong? Sapphire put a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder, and that seemed to calm her other half down some. She was shaky as well, of course, but she tried to stay calm. Amethyst was ignorant, after all.

"Well.." Pearl's voice came from behind Amethyst, who turned to face her closest friend in excitement. "..why not try it for yourself?"

* * *

Opal was dancing on the ocean water, her movements representing a mix between traditional ballet and improvising. Garnet and Rose watched from the temple, the fusion practically euphoric.

"I really am free here.." She whispered to no one in particular. Rose placed a hand on Garnet's shoulder, smiling. This is what she wanted for her friends, this happiness..

* * *

Amethyst was hiding around the rock wall that blocked the view of the temple from the humans who had settled right next door. A human named William Dewey came by a few weeks ago, but Amethyst didn't care about that at the moment.

The purple gem peeked around the side of the wall, watching as Pearl and Rose engaged in a conversation. Pearl's face was so happy, so calm.. Yeah, she was like that with Amethyst too, but the way she just.. looked at Rose felt wrong somehow.

"Why won't you look at me like that..?" She whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

Amethyst was perched on the chain link fence that the gems built to keep wandering humans away from the temple. She was in the form of an owl, staring off in space. Pearl was in love with Rose.. She's known that for a few decades now. Pearl had confided in her, and the purple gem had sworn to keep this a secret. No matter how much pain doing this caused her.. Amethyst was intent on being a great friend to Pearl, even if she wanted to be more.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the fence shake a little from someone leaning against it.

"Maybe she's over there?" A man's voice spoke out. At first, Amethyst stayed in character, imitating an owl.

"Who?" The man responded, humor in his voice.

"Ah, just some giant mysterious lady with enormous pink hair. You haven't seen anyone like _**that**_ around, have ya?"

It was then that Amethyst turned to face the man. He wanted to talk to Rose? The purple gem felt something stir within her. Would he be able to pull Rose away from Pearl? For the first time in her life, Amethyst took a selfish, emotional action, answering Greg.

"Sure have, pal!"

* * *

What has she done..?

Amethyst watched with tears in her eyes as Rose disappeared. Everyone was present to see the birth of her baby boy, standing outside of Greg's van while he and Rose were inside of it. The only exception was Pearl. When Rose said that it was time for her to go, the pristine gem started bawling. It was as if a dam had burst within her and her emotions just sprung forth. She ran inside of the temple, tears cascading down her face.

Amethyst didn't even watch her leave. Her love for Pearl was temporarily forgotten as her motherly figure vanished in a flash of light. Where the eight foot tall woman once was, there was now an infant being cradled in Greg's arms.

"Hey, buddy.." He had whispered, a tear falling onto the boy's face. "Welcome to Earth."

Amethyst and Garnet were crying as well. Amethyst took Pearl's initiative, running into her own room of the temple. Garnet practically forced herself to come undone, leaving Ruby and Sapphire to hold each other with tears streaking their faces.

Amethyst had run into her room, practically burying herself in a pile of junk. She didn't want to be here. She just wanted to be back in her hole. She just wanted Rose back!

..what has she done?

* * *

Amethyst made her way into Pearl's room. The pillars of water always amazed her.. it was beautiful. She walked to stand in front of the tallest pillar. Somehow, she just knew that Pearl was up there.

"Hey P..?" Amethyst spoke these words hesitantly. She knew that Pearl was hurt, and wanted to be gentle. It had already been a couple weeks since Rose's death.

"What is it, Amethyst?" Those words were spoken so coldly, with a monotone voice. The purple gem felt as if water pillar had turned to an embodiment of Pearl's despair, and was drowning her. It certainly was harder to breathe.. She had forgotten that she didn't need to in the first place.

"I just wanted to check up on you.. Ya know, it's been a while since Ro-"

"Don't you _**dare**_ say her name!" Amethyst was taken aback. She could have sworn that Pearl was on top of the pillar of water, but now she was on the ground, pointing a finger at Amethyst.

"Don't ever say her name in front of me again!" Pearl continued.

"P, I didn't mea-" "No!" The pristine gem's shrill voice echoed throughout the cavern.

"You shut up! It's all your fault that she's dead in the first place!" Amethyst's eyes widened at this accusation. "If you had not talked to that human, then she would still be with us!"

"P, I didn-" A loud smack filled the room as Pearl slapped the purple gem. It didn't really hurt Amethyst, but her eyes were full of tears, either way. Pearl continued her rant.

"If it weren't for you, you.. Kindergartner.." Pearl spat that word with as much malice as she could muster. "Rose would still be here! You're the worst thing that could have ever happened to us! I wish Rose shattered your gem when she found you! _**I hate you!**_ "

* * *

Amethyst's eyes opened widely, gasping for breath. She felt constricted, helpless, her face hot with tears. She thrashed about, attempting to sit up or just roll from the bed, do anything that might help her breathe.

"Amethyst?"

The purple gem couldn't do anything! She couldn't even roll. All she could do was move her limbs in no particular pattern, her brain on autopilot.

"Amethyst!"

She felt arms wrap around her neck, pulling her into an embrace. Just like that, Amethyst found her motion again, holding onto the person that was hugging her. Her voice was hoarse as she tried to breathe, attempting to calm herself down. When the purple gem finally caught up with her voice, she spoke in barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry.."

"Shh.. it's okay.. it was just a bad dream." Pearl had never seen Amethyst have a nightmare before.. And by the looks of it, it was a rather nasty one. Pearl pulled her lover away just enough so that she could kiss the tears away, cupping her cheeks in her hands.

"Everything's alright, Ame.." Pearl looked lovingly in Amethyst's eyes. The purple gem put a smile on her face, albeit a small one.

"I know.. I know.."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Amethyst shook her head, not quite wanting to bring up the past..

"Can we just.. I dunno.. cuddle?" Pearl giggled, nodding as she slowly lays down with her girlfriend. Amethyst holds Pearl closely, sighing. She was safe. Pearl didn't hate her. Everything was okay.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I just now figured out how to make breaks in different parts of my story. 4 stories and 45 total chapters in, and I learn a basic tool for this website. Yay me. xD**


	32. Double Date (Part 1)

**Quick Note: Credit for the next few chapters goes to another loyal fan called ThePartyGod. I hope that this lives up to your expectations. :3**

* * *

"So yeah.. that's about it."

Amethyst had just finished telling Pearl about the dream she had the previous night. The couple was sitting on the couch, and though the purple gem was cuddling up to her lover, her eyes were averted in guilt. She was afraid of what actions this information would cause..

The dream was so surreal.. It was as if the purple gem lived her life again, experiencing all the happiness and hardships that she experienced before. Amethyst could feel the slap from Pearl stinging against her cheek, even in the waking world.

"Did I really slap you..?" Pearl asked, her voice filled with disbelief. Of course, it was only a dream, but still. She would kick her dream self's ass if she could.

Amethyst nodded against Pearl's arm.

"Yeah, you did.."

"I.. wished that Rose killed you?"

"Yeah, you did.."

"I said I hated you?"

"Yes, Pearl." Amethyst was starting to get a bit annoyed that her girlfriend was repeating all of these horrible things. Wasn't once enough?

"I'm so sorry, Ame.." Pearl's voice was shaky. Amethyst looked up to see that the pristine gem had tears in her eyes. All of Amethyst's bad feelings went straight out the window as she straddled Pearl, wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

"No, P, please don't cry.. It was just a dream.."

Pearl gripped Amethyst's hands in hers.

"Don't ever let me make you feel like that outside of your dreams.. I couldn't ever think of hurting you that way.."

"I know, Sweet P.." Amethyst leaned in, pressing her lips to Pearl's. It was obvious to them both that their love for each other knew no bounds.

At this moment, Ruby and Sapphire arrived from the warp pad, the red gem taking the opportunity to tease the other couple.

"Don't get the couch dirty, you two. We all sit there."

Amethyst pulled herself away from Pearl, her smile wide and just as mischievous as Ruby's as she looked at her.

"Please.. who knows what you guys did on that island you go to."

"Amethyst!" Pearl's blush grew darker now, having already been on the pristine gem's face from Ruby's comment.

Sapphire was quiet, but her dark blue blush at Amethyst's words made it quite obvious that she was embarrassed. Even Ruby's face was a brighter red.

"Shaddup!"

Amethyst chuckled, climbing down from Pearl's lap to sit beside her on the couch while Ruby and Sapphire walked toward it, their hands held together.

"I dunno why you're so embarrassed." Amethyst said with a shrug, wrapping her arm around Pearl's waist. "I mean, you guys have been together for a lot longer than we have. You gotta be more experienced than us, right?" Pearl averted her eyes, but didn't say anything. The only reason she was actually allowing Amethyst to even mention their intimate life is because Steven, Connie, and Peridot went off to talk to Greg at the car wash.

"Well, uh, we-.. Sapphire, you answer!" Ruby turned her back to the purple gem, her entire body seeming to become brighter with her embarrassment. Sapphire was blushing deeply as well, but she tried to stay calm.. even though her voice was shaky.

"W-well.. Ruby and I haven't really.. gotten intimate."

"No way.." Amethyst was surprised, and even Pearl looked to the red and blue gems with a curious expression.

"You mean in all the time you guys were together, all those thousand years.. you're still virgins."

"Why do you have to say it like that?!" Ruby exclaimed, smoke rising from underneath her.

"Maybe you two should step outside.." Pearl suggested, motioning toward the almost burning wood under Ruby's feet. The red gem looked down at her feet before she started waving her arms in the air, yelling incoherent nothings before storming out of the house. Amethyst laughed as she watched this take place.

"Amethyst.." Pearl crossed her arms, giving her girlfriend a coy look.

"What?" Amethyst asked, shrugging her shoulders. When Pearl didn't move, keeping her gaze, the purple gem slouched.

"I'll go say sorry.." The pristine gem smiled, giving Amethyst a kiss on the cheek without a word. Amethyst smiled sheepishly before following the hot-head out the door.

Pearl sighed, smiling apologetically at Sapphire, who didn't move from her spot until now.

"I'm sorry about Amethyst.. You know how she is."

"Yes, I know.. No need to apologize." The blue gem took a place beside Pearl on the couch, her fingers locked together.

The silence that follows is rather awkward. Pearl was afraid to say anything, even though Sapphire was always so calm and collected. The blue gems' rage was a lot more terrifying than Ruby's, believe it or not.

"Pearl.. you can ask me anything you want." Sapphire said this with as calm of a voice as possible. It was much easier when Amethyst wasn't in the room. Pearl wanted to ask how the blue gem knew what she was thinking, but she could probably guess the answer herself. Garnet may have been able to see certain possibilities in the future, but Sapphire.. she was much more adept at seeing precisely which possibility would be carried out.

"Forgive me, but I am curious.." Pearl started, twiddling her thumbs. "I mean.. like Amethyst said, you and Ruby _**have**_ been together much longer than we have.. and you've never.. made love?" Sapphire shook her head, finding it rather easy to speak to Pearl about this subject. The pristine gem wouldn't tease her like Amethyst would.

"I see.. I'm surprised, honestly. Still, I was more surprised when Amethyst told me that I was her first." This information actually elicited a reaction from the quiet gem.

"You're serious?" Sapphire was looking at Pearl now, her mouth agape. The pristine gem found this rather adorable.

"I told you it was surprising." Pearl said with a giggle. "You can tell this to Ruby if you want. She can probably use it against Amethyst, but make sure you didn't get this from me." Pearl was all for helping Ruby and Sapphire tease Amethyst back. It would be quite entertaining, she thought.

Sapphire nodded, a smirk coming across her face.

"Of course.." The two laughed together, glad to be able to talk so.. freely with each other. These moments with Ruby and Sapphire were refreshing.. no offense to Garnet, of course.

"How does it feel?" Sapphire asked out of nowhere. Pearl opened her mouth, but only to have a monotone noise escape her lips.

"Uuuuhhm.." Luckily, she was saved from the particular question by Amethyst and Ruby, who walked back inside the house.

"Hey P, I just talked it over with Ruby and she's cool with it, wanna go on a double date?" Now this came as a surprise. Ruby was actually smiling after having a conversation with Amethyst. Well, she smiled at Sapphire as soon as she walked in the house, but still. Pearl would have expected more singe marks on the floor.

Even so, Pearl was glad to have a distraction from Sapphire's question. She stood from her place on the couch.

"I'm fine with it if you are." Sapphire didn't answer for a while. Maybe she was seeing what was going to happen in the future?

"You sure you're okay, Ruby?" She asked, earning a content nod from the red gem.

"Yeah.. we're not on Homeworld anymore. We can do whatever we want, fusion or not." That answer was adequate to the blue gem. She stood from the couch, coming over to stand beside ruby, locking their fingers together.

"Let's do it."

* * *

The two couples left the building, Pearl and Amethyst followed by Ruby and Sapphire. The red and blue gems that made Garnet were going to have their first experience of Beach City.

"Ah man, there's so much that you guys need to see!" Amethyst said excitedly, talking to the red and blue gems now standing beside herself and Pearl.

"We gotta go everywhere. Funland, the lighthouse, the Big Donut, all the other shops.." Pearl giggled at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. "As long as we don't go to The Crab Shack, then we can go wherever you want to."

"What happened at The Crab Shack?" Ruby asked, curious. What could possibly make Amethyst of all people not want to go anywhere.

Amethyst averted her eyes, getting a sour look on her face. Pearl spoke for her girlfriend, her voice soothing, trying to keep the purple gem calm.

"There was a horrid man there.. He was more than a little rude to Amethyst."

"Heh, yeah.." Amethyst chuckled, remembering Pearl's little outburst. "You guys should've heard Pearl go off on the guy."

"You yelled at him?" Sapphire asked while Ruby let out a low whistle. Pearl only ever yelled at Amethyst before they got together. Pearl blushed a light teal.

"Well.. yes."

"You guys should have heard what she said to me after we left. We told you about how she threatened to cut Greg's hands off, right?"

"Yes..?" Sapphire had her head cocked to the side, but Ruby's smile was wide as she saw where this was going.

"A-Amethyst, I think that's enough information.." Pearl was flustered now, not quite wanting Ruby and Sapphire to know what she wanted to do to that man. Unluckily for her, the red gem already guessed what Amethyst was going to say.

"No way! You mean she was going to chop off his di-"

"OH, Steven, Connie, what a wonderful surprise!"

Pearl greeted the children who were walking toward the gems from the opposite direction, glad to have an interruption. The words finally clicked with Sapphire though, and she brought a finger to her mouth as she giggled.

"Hey Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire." The greeting was nonchalant. Steven was pretty used to Ruby and Sapphire walking around more often. He thinks it's good for them to spend some time together now and again.

"Hey guys!" Connie exclaimed, always excited to see her friends and mentor. "You headed somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Pearl answered, smiling at the children. She'd have to treat them to something later as thanks for saving her from embarrassment.

"We're on a double date." Ruby continued, pulling Sapphire to herself possessively. The blue gem always liked that about her companion.

"That's cool! We'll leave you to it then, don't wanna ruin your time together as love birds." Connie said, a teasing tone in her voice. She loved romance.

"Yeah, we're gonna head home. Connie's parents said she could stay over tonight."

"Huh, didn't expect that." Amethyst spoke for all of the gems present when she said those words. Did Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran really approve of Connie staying the night?

"I know, right?!" Connie exclaimed, her eyes twinkling. "But get this, it was my mom's idea! She's so impressed with how I'm keeping up with my tennis practice, violin practice, all my extra curricular activities for Summer, and juggling my sword training and hanging out with Steven that she gave me a day off! This day is all for me and nothing but me! I can't tell you how excited I am!"

The gems had to keep themselves from laughing. Connie was practically bouncing on her feet. Even if she didn't say all of this, it's pretty easy to see how excited the girl is.

"Alright, well you two have fun."

"We will!" The children answered Pearl in unison, continuing their path to the beach house. Ruby called after them.

"And keep it PG!" This statement caused the children to run faster, leaving Ruby and Amethyst laughing while their respectful girlfriends gave them disapproving looks.

"Ruby, they're children."

"I know, I know.." The red gem wiped a stray tear from her eye, still chuckling. "I know they're not gonna do anything, I was just teasing."

"Pfft, like you can do the teasing." Ruby immediately turned on the purple gem, pointing a finger at her.

"Shaddup!"

* * *

The rest of the walk to Beach City was filled with laughing and arguing. Though Ruby was actually mad, even she wasn't taking herself seriously. This was supposed to be a day for fun, not fighting.

"I don't see the big deal of it, anyway! So we haven't done it yet, so what? Not like we have to."

"That's true." Pearl replied, supporting Ruby. "You don't have to prove anything with your body. It's yours and Sapphire's choice alone, no one else's." Amethyst looked up at her girlfriend with a sly smirk.

"I'm sure you didn't think that when you were screaming my name."

"Yes, well.." Pearl's face was teal, but she kept composed. "That was my choice. And I don't regret it one bit."

These words shut the purple gem up. She couldn't help but feel a little sheepish after that, rubbing the back of her head with a hot pink blush of her own.

"Heh, yeah.. me neither." Ruby grinned, glad that her teammates were so comfortable together. Sapphire was just as glad.

"I'm glad that you two found each other as partners.. Is has done wonders for you as individuals and as a team."

Pearl and Amethyst didn't say a thing, only looked at each other with deep adoration. Not once has Pearl ever regretted letting the purple gem into her heart.

"What's it like, anyway?" Ruby's question hung in the air like a thick fog. Pearl's reaction was more or less the same as when Sapphire asked that same question. Amethyst, however, was more than happy to answer.

"It's fantastic!" The purple gem exclaimed, arms in the air. "I mean, you would be surprised at what Pearl could do with her tongue."

 _ **"Amethyst!"**_ Pearl was practically fuming. If everyone didn't know better, they'd think that she would be burning the cement under her feet like Ruby would. Amethyst grinned up at her lover before she continued.

"But it's not just that to me.. Really, my favorite part of it is the afterglow." Amethyst took Pearl's hand in hers. The pristine gem obliged, but her cheeks were puffed out with a frown on her face. "I mean, yeah, the sex is great, but.. I really just love being with Pearl after we come down from our.. you know."

"Orgasm." Sapphire finished stoically, earning a blush from both Ruby and Amethyst.

"Yeah, that.. Anyway, that's what I like best about it. The tender stuff after."

"What about you, Pearl?" Ruby asked, talking behind her mouth as she tried to hide her blush, even though her whole body was glowing pink.

Pearl sighed. Surprisingly, her face was starting to return to it's normal color. Constantly being embarrassed was building an immunity for the pristine gem.

"Well.. I'd have to agree with Amethyst. I do love the before and the during, but the after is what makes me truly appreciate what I have and what I've done to get it."

"You see, that makes more sense coming from your mouth. I expected a different answer from Amethyst." The purple gem shrugged.

"I'm just full of surprises, Ru-.. what's a good nickname for you? Hot stuff? Nah, that'd make Pearl jealous.. gotta be something with heat though."

"Volcano Girl?" Sapphire suggested.

"Nah, too generic.." Pearl put her own word in.

"Ruby Tuesday?"

"Nah, copyright issues and all that." Ruby stayed quiet for a time before speaking up herself.

"..Ash kicker?"

"Yes!" Amethyst wrapped her arms around the red gem, twirling her around.

"You're the Ash Kicker!" Pearl and Sapphire couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Seeing Ruby being handled by Amethyst was rather adorable.

"Wait.." Pearl's expression changed from joy to worry. "Wasn't Peridot supposed to be with Steven and Connie?"

* * *

"So.." Peridot is pacing back and forth in front of the entrance to Greg's car wash. At her request, and Greg's approval, she was left with the older human. She believed that more interaction would help her understand Earth customs more. "This is a giant machine that cleans your Earth vehicles?"

"That's the gist of it, yeah." Greg replied. The middle aged man is sitting in a lawn chair, enjoying the afternoon sun. He's already gotten a few customers, but other than that, it was an incredibly slow day. All days were slow, actually..

"I usually just wash the cars by hand though. I only use the actual wash for extreme cases, you know, to conserve energy."

"It seems like you would conserve more of your energy by using the machine for all of these.. cars."

"That's not what I mean, Peridot." The green gem stopped pacing to look at Greg, who began his explanation. "You see, humans have this little system where we have to pay currency for everything we use. Like, the car wash. It uses electricity and water, and if I use too much of it, I won't be able to compensate, and the authorities will shut it down."

Peridot understood.. at least, she understood the part about higher authority punishing you for not being able to live up to standard.

"I see.. thank you for the information."

"Don't mention it." Greg was actually enjoying this little talk. It was refreshing to have a new face to talk to, not that he didn't like talking to his son, of course.

"Any question you have, don't be afraid to ask."

The green gem thought for a moment. What questions could she possibly have to ask the man?

"What was.. Rose Quartz like?"

"..Any question but that one?" Greg really didn't want to talk about her to Peridot.. Not yet, at least. But the waiting stare from Peridot forced him to sit up straighter in his lawn chair, sighing.

"Rose was the most beautiful, flawed being I've ever met in my entire life." Peridot wanted to make a comment on how something flawed can't be called beautiful, but she held her tongue. She herself found that the Earth was flawed.. but it had beautiful people in it.

"When we first met, I was selfish. I was so crazy about her that I left my manager, smashed my van through their fence that the gems had, and wouldn't leave until she talked to me. I felt pretty stupid after I thought about it later."

"I've heard that love makes one do strange things.." Peridot commented. Greg chuckled.

"Heh, yeah.. it does. Anyway, she was amazing. She loved everything about us humans, about every living thing. Even when she thought she learned everything, she still wanted to learn so much.." Greg sighed, leaning back in the lawn chair again. "Honestly, I could talk for hours about her. I'm sure you don't want to hear about all of that, though."

He looked over at Peridot. She took a seat in the lawn chair that sat across from Greg's, her knees pulled up to her chest and her eyes wide. Greg laughed, having a weird case of Déjà Vu.

"You look just like Steven like that.."

* * *

"I'm sure Peridot's just fine, Pearl." Amethyst said as the group was on their way home. Before they knew it, they had talked their way to the outskirts of Beach City. So much for their double date. It was fun, nonetheless.

"I don't doubt that.." Pearl answered. "I'm positive that she can take care of herself, it's the people she'll annoy that I'm worried about." Ruby let out a laugh at this. The blow to the green gem brought joy to Ruby's ears.

"Maybe she's talking to Greg. He's the most familiar thing to her in this town besides us." Pearl was sure that that was it.. The green gem was just with Greg. But what could they be talking about?

"Either way.. it was nice to get out with you all." Sapphire said with a smile. They could all agree to that. No gem creature to disrupt them, no horrid man.. just a nice conversation between the four of them.

It was silent for most of the walk back home. The gems had run out of things to talk about, really. The sun still a couple hours from setting, the group was already nearing the beach house. Well.. it was fun while it lasted.

"Wait up." Amethyst suddenly commanded, stopping in her tracks on the beach. Everyone else stopped to look at her, a mischievous grin on her face. "Let's play a human game first. We still got time."

Pearl remembered the last time she played a human game with Steven.. the rules didn't even make sense.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Truth or dare." Amethyst plopped herself down in the sand.

"Basically, we all sit in a circle, right? Then we take turns asking each other 'truth or dare', and if you pick truth, you have to answer a question that's asked of you." Pearl sat beside her girlfriend, smiling.

"Well that's not so bad.. easy to understand, I have no secrets.."

"But if you pick dare.." Amethyst continued. "You have to do whatever the person says, no matter what. You only get one pass."

Pearl's face immediately grew a sullen look, but Ruby seemed to be all for it. She and Sapphire sat opposite Pearl and Amethyst.

"Alright, who goes first?"


	33. Double Date (Part 2)

**Quick Note: This chapter is rated mature for obvious reasons. They're playing Truth or Dare. Seriously.**

 **Also, I can now see the reviews for my stories. I mentioned in "Dirty Ambitions" that I was not able to see recent reviews, but the problem seems to hve been fixed.**

* * *

"Well, this should be interesting, at least." Pearl volunteered to be the first 'victim' of their little game of truth or dare, as Amethyst put it.

"Alright, P.. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." The pristine gem's pick was a little less than satisfactory to Amethyst. She was hoping to get her girlfriend to do something crazy.

"Alright.. what's your favorite part of me to grab?"

"Can I use a pass?"

"Only with dares, Sweet P."

Pearl sighed, rolling her eyes. "I suppose if I absolutely _**have**_ to answer.. I like your hair between my fingers." Amethyst could have guessed that. It was such a Pearl answer, but she didn't mind. The purple gem liked having her hair played with.

"Your turn, P."

"Sapphire." Pearl got the blue gem's attention, who spoke up before the she could even ask her question.

"Dare."

"You go girl!" Amethyst cheered, and Ruby gave her girlfriend a pat on the back. Pearl didn't expect this, though. She was hoping to get truth.. it would be much easier to ask questions rather than give orders.

"Um.. stand up for the rest of the game?"

"Pass." Sapphire surprised everyone when she passed on one of the easiest dares in existence.

"Uh, Sapphire, you sure you wanna do that?" Amethyst knew that the blue gem would regret this later, but she just nodded. "Well alright.. your turn then."

"Ruby, truth or dare."

"Dare." The red gem crossed her arms, a smug grin on her face. No matter what Sapphire could come up with, Ruby would do it.

"Stand up for the rest of the game."

Pearl giggled at the look on Ruby's face. It was a look of utter confusion and disappointment.

"Come on, Sapphire, that's too lame."

"Doesn't matter." The blue gem replied, grinning. Ruby grunted, getting to her feet. She liked standing anyway.

"Alright Pearl.." Ruby started, though there wasn't really a need to ask the question anymore.

"Truth."

"You can't do Truth twice, P."

"You didn't say that when you explained the rules!"

"Well I am now." Amethyst grinned as she argued with Pearl. "My idea, my rules."

The pristine gem let out a sigh, looking up at Ruby.

"Dare, then."

"Do a handstand while taking your turn."

"That's all?" Pearl scoffed at such an easy task. She stood from her place in the sand. Putting her right arm in the air, she let herself fall forward, lifting her legs. She didn't even use both hands as she smirked up at Ruby, her other hand held behind her back.

"Amethyst?" Pearl asked, looking toward her girlfriend.

"About time. Gimme a dare, and make it a good one!" The purple gem has been itching to actually do something since the beginning of the game.

"If you say so.." Pearl was actually enjoying herself, believe it or not. "I dare you.." The pristine gem wanted to dare her girlfriend to clean up her room, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not after Amethyst went through so much trouble with the bed and the sculpture she made.

"I dare you to.. this is harder than I thought." Amethyst would do anything, really.. The purple gem laughed.

"Come on, P, you gotta think of something!"

What could Pearl make Amethyst do..? She racked her brain, searching for an answer.

"Oh, just kiss me.." The pristine gem gave up, deciding to stick with something that was at least enjoyable to her. Amethyst shrugged.

"Alright. I'm not complaining." She leaned forward, pecking her lips against Pearl's. The position was a little awkward since Pearl was upside down, but it was enjoyable, nonetheless.

After Amethyst pulled away, Pearl put herself upright since her turn was over.

"Alright Sapphire.." Amethyst addressed the blue gem.

"Dare."

"You already used your pass, you sure you wanna do this?" The blue gem nodded and Amethyst grinned. She was going to enjoy this.

"I dare you to put your hands up Ruby's top."

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolded her girlfriend. Did the talk they all had earlier that day mean nothing to the purple gem? Amethyst looked to her girlfriend, a smirk on her face.

"It's just a game, P. Not like I'm gonna make them fuck in the sand. Steven and his little girlfriend are in the house."

"Well, groping one another is just as obscene!"

Sapphire spoke up from where she sat, gaining the attention of her teammates.

"I just did it."

"Bullshit." Amethyst exclaimed. Sapphire looked as if she didn't move from her spot. "I didn't see it."

"You didn't mention anything about dares being witnessed in this little game of yours." Sapphire countered.

"Yeah, well it's a rule now!" The purple gem was pretty stubborn. She desperately wanted to see the blue gem get all hot and bothered. "So you still gotta do it!"

"But seeing as how it wasn't a rule before, and I already claimed to have finished the dare, you'll just have to take my word for it until I am dared again."

Pearl put a hand to her mouth, stifling her laughter. Amethyst couldn't argue with this logic. Her girlfriend was practically fuming at the blue gem.

"But, but.. Ruby!" Amethyst suddenly turned to the red gem. "Did she do it?!"

Ruby didn't answer. She only stood, her arms crossed as her body glowed a light pink. Her feet began making glass in the sand she stood in. Amethyst just decided to give up.

"Fine, fine.." Amethyst waved off her frustration, taking the moment to relax. She leaned back, propping herself up in the sand with an arm. "But from now on, the dares have to be witnessed by everyone in the game."

Sapphire smirked, nodding.

"Agreed.." She then turned her head to Pearl. "Pearl? Truth or dare."

"Truth, please!" Pearl answered rather quickly, glad to be able to just answer a question again. Amethyst stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend, but Pearl ignored it.

"Hm.." Sapphire brought a finger to her lips in thought. What could she ask Pearl? The blue gem wasn't against talking about sex, but Amethyst was obviously trying to make the game more risque than Sapphire would like it to be.

She was actually surprised that Ruby was the more embarrassed one, considering their interactions at the motel. Perhaps it was because they were both so comfortable around Steven, able to just be themselves. Ruby was naturally flirtatious, and Sapphire was embarrassed to even have Ruby use her pet name in front of him.

"Any day now, ice queen." Amethyst rushed Sapphire, already kind of bored with the game. It was no fun when nothing went her way.

"Pearl.." Sapphire finally spoke. "We asked you and Amethyst what your favorite part about your lovemaking is, but.."

"Oh no.." The pristine gem already knew where this was headed.

"What does Amethyst do that gets you most.. aroused?"

Ruby blankly stared at her partner. She could hardly believe that Sapphire would ask such a question.

Amethyst, on the other hand, had a wide grin on her face as she straightened her posture.

"Well, uhm.." Pearl averted her eyes, a light blush on her face. "Is it possible to use a pass for a truth?"

"Nope." Ruby answered, a grin on her face, much like Amethyst's. Now that she wasn't being the object of sexual ridicule here, she felt a lot more comfortable with playing the game. "You gotta answer it, Pearl."

"Yeah, P." Amethyst cut in, rather curious herself. "What do I do that gets you all hot and bothered?"

"I.." Pearl found no way out of this.. Of course, she could just get up and leave, but she would never hear the end of it. Instead, she decided to just get it over with. Taking a deep breath, Pearl continued speaking.

"I.. well, if I had to choose.." She shot a quick glance to Amethyst, who had an expectant look on her face. Pearl somehow found her words quite easily while she was looking at her lover.

"I like it when you leave marks on my body.." Pearl gripped her arm, nearly digging her own nails into her skin. "When you bite my neck, my inner thigh, just above my breast, or even scratch me. It all feels.. wonderful. I cover up the marks, of course, for Steven's sake, but.." Pearl sighed, closing her eyes. "I love when you hurt me like that."

No one expected to hear this from Pearl. Especially not Ruby and Sapphire. The red and blue gems thought that Pearl would try and keep Amethyst to soft and gentle lovemaking. But the way Pearl put it, it sounded like they had pretty rough nights. Rough, but great.

"Damn, Sweet P.." Amethyst whispered. Honestly, just listening to her girlfriend's little kink left the purple gem a little aroused.

"Is that weird?" Pearl asked, opening her eyes to look at Amethyst once again. Amethyst shook her head vigorously.

"Hell no! It's pretty freaking sexy."

"Really?" Pearl couldn't help but feel a little pride in the fact that her minor obsession had a positive effect on her lover.

"Yeah!" Amethyst moved herself closer to Pearl, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Really, if I'd known.. I'd be leaving a lot more love bites."

"Well.." Pearl practically purred as she was pulled closer to Amethyst. "I'm sure you'll be able to do so soon enough.."

A small cough from Ruby brought the couple from their little flirting.

Pearl and Amethyst looked up at the standing gem, who was tapping her foot.

"I swear, you guys are worse than rabbits when it comes to sex."

"Hey, we've only done it like, four times since we got together a few months ago." Amethyst argued. "Rabbits go at it like, twenty-four/seven."

"Whatever, can Pearl just take her turn?" Ruby seemed impatient.

"I would also like to get on with the game." Sapphire added, though more calmly, and smiling. "I'm having fun."

"Well alright, since Ruby's so eager to get on with the game.."

"Dare." Ruby said, predicting that Pearl was going to pick her anyway.

"I dare you to kiss Sapphire.. with a little tongue, too."

Ruby was outraged and even more surprised that Pearl would ask of such an act.

"Weren't you the one saying we need to keep it subtle in case Steven comes out here?!"

"A French kiss can be quick.." Pearl persisted. It was true that under normal circumstances, the pristine gem would have never even thought of daring her teammate to do such an intimate act out in the open. But being so close to Amethyst.. it made her comfortable.

Ruby spoke in incoherent ramblings, and Sapphire.. well, she was just as flustered as Ruby. The blue gem's calm and collected demeanor wavered.

"I'm not so sure about this, Pearl.."

"Well Ruby has a pass." Amethyst spoke for her girlfriend, eyeing the red gem. "I don't think she wants to pass up a chance at kissing you though."

Sapphire looked at Ruby, who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. The hot head hated to admit it, but.. Amethyst was right.

Ruby quickly grabbed Sapphire's face in her hands, pushing their lips together and gently running her tongue over her partner's bottom lip. And just like that, they separated.

"There!" Ruby said to Pearl. "I did your dumb da-"

But her words were cut off when Sapphire pulled her into another kiss.

Amethyst and Pearl smiled as Sapphire kissed her partner. Ruby was surprised, but.. she figured that this wasn't too bad.

The red gem wrapped her arms around Sapphire, picking her up as their lips danced together.

"Ruby.." Amethyst said, chuckling. She hated to interrupt the couple, but they had a game to play. "It's your turn."

The rest of the game went on like this. Slowly, the embarrassment in all of the gems completely evaporated.

The game became more risque, and even Sapphire began to enjoy those dirty dares.

The group would have moved the game somewhere else, like Mask Island, but.. the sheer thought that Steven and Connie could possibly see their actions from the beach house made the game that much more enjoyable.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the abrupt ending to this chapter. It's been such a long time since I worked on this story. I promise, later chapters are going to be much more thought out. It's good to get back to this, either way. :3**


	34. Double Date (Finale)

**Quick Note: Please check out the stories written by Dragon Elexus. Particularly, look at her stories "Putting it Back Together" and "do not fear." Those two are my absolute favorites by her, definitely worth the read. I may make a story that is inspired by "do not fear."**

* * *

"Yeah, Rose was incredible.." Greg said as he wiped down Jenny's pizza delivery car windshield with a soapy rag.

After he agreed to tell Peridot more about Rose, Jenny showed up with her car, complaining that she couldn't stand the smell of the pizza as she drove anymore. She even agreed to pay Greg with the tips she owned this month just to get rid of that annoying stench.

He agreed to the job, of course. He needed all the money he could get. So after Jenny put the top of the car up, Greg got to work, and Jenny left, saying she would come by to pick up the car in the morning. He asked Peridot if she'd like to help, but she chose to watch instead.

"She was strong, brave, beautiful.. man, she was beautiful."

Peridot was sitting in one of the lawn chairs Greg had set out as he spoke. She listened to every word the man said. The green gem learned to not interrupt someone while they are speaking, even if she found the information to be utterly useless.

"Like I said, I couldn't keep her out of my head." Greg moved around the car, wiping down every inch of the outside with his rag. "She was always so.. patient with everyone. When Amethyst acted up, or when Pearl got jealous, she would always smile and give them her guidance."

"I've heard stories that she was an incredible war machine that cut down everything in her path." Peridot just had to say something here, despite herself. How could such a rumored destroyer become so.. calm and peaceful?

"Well, that's when she was fighting for Earth's freedom.. There's no such thing as a good war." He repeated the words he had told his son to Peridot, and she nodded in understanding.

"She fought so that lives could be spared. If she didn't fight, I wouldn't be alive right now. Steven wouldn't exist, the world would lose all of its color, I'm sure."

"Rose fought because she had to.. not because she wanted to." Greg stood from wiping down the rims on the tires on the car. "That about does it for the car.."

Peridot stayed quiet, pondering over Greg's words. Rose fought because she had to? But she didn't have to. She wanted to betray Homeworld, she wanted to save this planet, but..

Peridot looked at the scenery around her. The mountains were high, the sea was a clear crystal blue in the setting sun.. She could understand why Rose would want to fight for this planet.

Peridot looked back at Greg to see that he had a long, rubber tube with him, which had water coming out of the end of it. The man was spraying the car with the water, removing it of the coat of soap he had applied earlier.

"Why are you removing the cleansing chemicals?" Peridot asked.

"The soap just makes it easier for the dirt to wash away." Greg answered, and true enough, as the soap slid down and off of the vehicle, Peridot noticed that the metal had a shinier gleam to it.

And Peridot realized.. that like the car, Rose cleansed the Earth in the same manner.

The world was filthy, ravaged with disease, poverty, crime.. but it was how the world was. These human wants, human needs, these human lifestyles, they were flawed.

They killed each other for land, fought among themselves for food, used one another for personal gain. No human was void of sin.

Even the animals of the planet were flawed. They followed the 'Laws of Nature', hunting each other to survive.

The world was filthy, but it was its own.

Each human had their individual personality. They enjoyed different sources of entertainment, hated different abominations. Each and every human was entirely different.

Rose dirtied her pure hands for this race. She broke and shattered what used to be her comrades in arms for the sole purpose of allowing the Earth to thrive and evolve.

Rose covered the world in her soap, and left Steven to be the water that removes that soap to reveal a brighter, more stable future.

"I see.."

* * *

Pearl's blush couldn't be any darker as she stood neck deep in the ocean water. Now that she thought about it, she should have used her pass. Though most of her body was underwater, safe from prying eyes, she couldn't help but feel a sense of embarrassment at being completely nude outside.

"How's the water feel, Sweet P?" Amethyst asked her girlfriend from the shore.

"Oh, you know.. Salty!" Pearl replied with a laugh, obviously using humor to cover her embarrassment. Her arms were crossed over her breasts, even though she knew that no one was able to see her.

"I get to put clothes on after the next person takes her turn, right?" She asked Ruby, who was grinning widely, standing beside Amethyst.

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

Pearl scowled. Ruby was having too much fun with this, the pristine gem thought.

"Sapphire, I dare you to dress yourself in more casual clothing." Pearl addressed the blue gem, who was still sitting a few feet from Ruby and Amethyst.

The game had long since passed the point where it was called 'Truth or Dare.' Now it was just 'Dare.' Even Pearl was having fun with the risk of the game.

Earlier, when it was Ruby's turn to ask the question of 'Truth or Dare', she dared Amethyst to change the rules of the game.

No more Truth. From that moment on, it was all or nothing.

Amethyst obviously agreed with a malicious grin, much to Pearl's horror.

"That sounds fun." Sapphire had said.

Outnumbered by three to one, Pearl was forced to agree with the dare as well. And thus the game went on.

"Come on, Pearl! You always give us easy ones!" Ruby complained.

"It's a legitimate dare!" Pearl countered. "You weren't complaining earlier when you basically had your tongue down Sapphire's throat!"

"Don't make me come in there!"

"It's alright, Ruby." Sapphire said, and Ruby turned to look at her partner. Her jaw dropped.

Sapphire had already used her pass before, so she was forced to take this dare. Though, the blue gem felt content with it.

She had changed into something more casual, alright. Really, with how often Sapphire kept her dress, this new change of clothes would be considered lewd of her.

She was now dressed in a dark blue one-piece swimsuit. It was rather simple, really, not too significant to anyone else.

But for Sapphire, the change was tremendous.

She was propped on one arm in the sand, her other hand resting on her thigh. Her slender legs were crossed, her toes playing with the sand between them.

Ruby made a mental note to thank Pearl later.

"You're going to catch flies in your mouth like that." Sapphire said, and Ruby immediately closed her mouth. The blue gem giggled and stood up, arms behind her back.

"What's the matter?"

"It's, uh.." Ruby stuttered, her eyes practically devouring Sapphire's body. She looked so.. so beautiful.

"It's been a long time since I've seen your legs.."

"Well.." Sapphire spoke softly, taking Ruby's hands in hers. "I'm glad that they can enrapture you so.."

The two shared a quick, chaste kiss. It would have lasted longer, but Pearl called out from the ocean.

"So I can get out now, right?"

Ruby turned to face Pearl, unconsciously wrapping an arm around Sapphire's waist.

"Yeah, you're good!"

Pearl sighed her thanks and dressed herself under the water. She walked back to the shore to sit in the sand again, glad to have that little dare over with.

"Amethyst." Sapphire said to the purple gem, who was busy rolling around in the sand. She was still laughing from all of the reactions that Pearl and Ruby were having to their respective situations. Though, when her name was called, she sat up, rubbing her eyes of their tears as she chuckled.

"Heh, you better give me your best shot."

"I dare you to be Pearl's slave for the rest of the game."

Amethyst shot a sideways glance at her girlfriend before looking back at Sapphire.

"You call that your best shot?" Amethyst asked, and Pearl scoffed.

"Are you saying I'm incapable of giving you orders?"

"Not at all, Sweet P." Amethyst nudged her girlfriend, chuckling. "They'd just be really boring."

"But you _**are**_ taking the dare?" Sapphire asked.

"Well duh." Amethyst mocked offense that the blue gem would even think that she would turn down such an easy dare.

"That means you do anything she says.." Ruby warned.

"I'm pretty sure I can take whatever Pearl can dish out."

"And _**I'm**_ pretty sure.." Pearl cut in. "That I can think of at least one thing you'd never do in thousands of years."

Amethyst doubted that. She got on her hands and knees, putting her face as close to Pearl's as possible without kissing her.

"Really..? And what do you think you could make me do, huh Sweet P?"

* * *

Peridot is on her way back to the beach house. The directions were rather simple, and this 'Beach City' was much easier to navigate than the structures of Homeworld.

Greg had decided to shut down his car wash for the day after washing Jenny's vehicle. Peridot took the opportunity to excuse herself from the premises.

He was.. an odd creature. Wise, in his own right. Then again, Peridot grew to learn that every living creature had its own experiences in life, its own story to tell.

Though she wouldn't admit it outright, Peridot still had so much to learn about the planet known as Earth.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she neared the beach house. The green gem heard yelling, and looked up to see Amethyst on her feet, her arms crossed while Pearl seemed to be.. laughing?

"Amethyst, you agreed to the dare! You have to do it!"

"I'm not cleaning my room! I like everything where it is, P!"

Of course, Pearl was just having fun. She didn't actually expect Amethyst to clean her room, but the purple gem didn't know that.

Sapphire and Ruby were sitting beside each other as they watched the spectacle. Sapphire had lifted Ruby's dare to stand up for the rest of the game so that they would be able to cuddle in the sand.

"Is everything.. alright?" Peridot asked.

All eyes turned to the green gem, and most were relieved that she didn't cause any trouble in the town.. as far as they knew, at least. Amethyst, however, was the most excited to greet Peridot.

"Okay, new rule!" Amethyst said loudly as she gripped Peridot's hand, pulling her into the group. "Peridot's new to the game. She's tagging in and taking my dare!" Before anyone could protest, and before Peridot could even regain her balance after being handled so roughly, Amethyst was making a mad dash toward the house.

"Amethyst, you cheater!" Ruby called after the purple gem, but she couldn't help the laughter that escaped her. Sapphire and pearl were laughing as well.

"What just happened?" Peridot asked, having obviously missed something important. The green gem looked to Ruby and Sapphire for the answer, but it was Pearl who spoke first.

"Well, you just became part of our little game, and now.." Pearl found it difficult to keep giddiness from her voice. "..you have to do everything I say."

Peridot's reaction a couple months ago would have been one of utter disgust. She would have completely belittled Pearl and gone on this whole speech about how she had no right to give orders to anyone.

But now.. Peridot didn't think twice about Pearl's words. Instead, she sat in the circle of gems, her knees brought up to her chest. After all.. she did have a lot to learn about this world, as well as the Crystal Gems.

"Can you.. explain the rules, first?"


	35. Pearl x Amethyst: Uncensored and Uncut

**!WARNING!**

 **This chapter contains explicit sexual acts and is made from the poll that has been made a few months ago. The majority of the votes requested a sexual chapter, so here it is.**

 **Also, from this point onward, I am changing the rating of this story to "Mature."**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy my work, and don't hesitate to leave a review for what you think. All criticisms are appreciated. Thank you. :3**

* * *

Pearl's fingers are curled in a sleeping Amethyst's hair, gently twirling the white silk as the purple gem snores quietly, her chest rising and falling as she lay on top of Pearl. The couple is in the purple gem's room, in their bed.

Both gems being completely nude, save for the blanket around them, it was quite obvious that they 'did the do', so to speak.

The game of Truth or Dare that they had played earlier that day left the gems more than a little hot and bothered, and when Amethyst left the game, Pearl had followed not long afterward.

The pristine gem found her lover pleasuring herself in her bed, and long story short, Pearl joined in to help with Amethyst's 'problem'.

Pearl stared down at Amethyst, a small, serene smile on her face. Amethyst was so beautiful when she was asleep, especially after such an exhausting, albeit pleasurable act.

It was still a mystery to Pearl at how their relationship had gotten this far.. Of course she didn't regret it, and she was done with doubting herself. She loved Amethyst and that was that. But the circumstances were far from ordinary.

Thinking back, it felt just like yesterday that the two were fighting each other in the dreaded Kindergarten. And now here they were, wrapped in each others naked forms, having just engaged in an act that Pearl once believed she'd never even humor the thought of.

Pearl sighed and buried her face in Amethyst's hair, closing her eyes. She could still remember their first time together..

* * *

Pearl was straddling Amethyst's body, moaning softly as her tongue twined with Amethyst's. The purple gem was moaning as well. She loved it when Pearl was on top.

Amethyst gasped, pulling away from the kiss with a low growl.. Pearl had just slipped her hand under Amethyst's black top, gently massaging a breast. Amethyst was surprised, to say the least..

"Ngh.. Pearl.." Amethyst groaned, biting her lip as the pristine gem kissed her neck.

After a few minutes of leaving hickeys on Amethyst, which were almost invisible since they were both a shade of purple, Pearl pulled away.

"Ame.." Pearl whispered, her lips barely grazing against Amethyst's. Her eyes were foggy.. hungry. "Let's have sex.."

Under normal circumstances, Amethyst would have been surprised by her girlfriend's suggestion, maybe even to the point of turning down the offer. But the purple gem was far too gone in the ecstasy that was Pearl.

Her response was immediate. Amethyst pulled Pearl into another heated kiss, not bothering with to be mindful of the pristine gem's personal space anymore.

Amethyst's hands roamed down to Pearl's ass, deliberately squeezing over the yellow shorts that covered it. Pearl actually didn't mind this.. She basically gave Amethyst permission to do whatever she wanted with her body, after all. Even Pearl's hands were groping Amethyst's breasts through her top, moaning in the tongue kiss they were sharing.

The couple rolled over each other on the bed, and eventually, Amethyst ended up on top. She is now attacking Pearl's neck with her lips and teeth, toying with the sash around Pearl's waist.

"Oh god.." Pearl whispered under her breath, holding onto Amethyst's hair tightly.

This was actually happening..

Pearl felt the bow of her sash come undone, and it was removed from her body. Amethyst tossed the fabric aside absentmindedly, and it vanished in a small puff of smoke. Of course they could just get rid of their clothes right away just by thinking about it, but for their first time together.. It felt right this way.

But Pearl's top was a different story. Pulling away from the pristine gem, Amethyst slipped her fingers under Pearl's top, intending to remove it. But taking a second look..

"A little help here, P?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl wondered what Amethyst meant until she took a look at where the purple gem's hands were. Of course.. Her tunic was a bit tight in the neck. It would be extremely difficult to simply pull it over her head.

With a quick thought, and not even a moment's hesitation, Pearl became topless.

Amethyst stared down at Pearl's half naked form, taking in the sight of her perky breasts. Even here, laying, waiting for Amethyst to continue her administrations, a fire of arousal in her eyes, the purple gem found Pearl to be graceful.

"Amethyst.." Pearl spoke, almost whining, pulling Amethyst from her trance.

Amethyst wanted to gaze upon this beautiful form more, but she _**was**_ in the middle of something.

Amethyst pulled her top over her head and tossed it aside, revealing her own voluptuous breasts to the pristine gem. Before Pearl had a chance to admire Amethyst's nudity, however, the purple gem was on top of her, attacking her neck once more as her hands took in Pearl's breasts.

The breath was taken from the pristine gem, a low groan escaping her mouth. She had never realized that her breasts were so.. sensitive.

Pearl could hardly contain herself as Amethyst's palm grazed over her nipples. Thin fingers raked across Amethyst's back, leaving visible scratch marks in her skin.

The purple gem has never felt so aroused in her entire life. She took Pearl's scratching as an invitation to be a bit more rough with her..

"Tell me what I like to hear, Sweet P.." Amethyst whispered in Pearl's ear, taking a break from that slender neck.

Amethyst's knee found its way between Pearl's legs, and for the first time since they became a couple, she applied pressure to Pearl's vagina.

It was hard for Pearl to even answer under such administrations.

The feeling in her core was so incredible, so new, so.. Ravishing.

But she knew what Amethyst wanted. Before, when the couple would have their little make out sessions, there would be little words of teasing.

 _I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me like a whore._

But this time.. these words were for much more than teasing.

Taking deep breaths, her chest heaving, Pearl looked Amethyst in the eyes, her own eyes full of content and readiness.

"Fuck me.." Pearl replied, never breaking eye contact. "Fuck me like a whore.. Your whore."

That was all Amethyst needed.. Really, if she weren't so intent on making Pearl squirm under her, Amethyst could have had an orgasm then and there.

Amethyst took Pearl's mouth in hers again, gently biting the pristine gem's bottom lip.

Amethyst pulled away and began to kiss down Pearl's body. To her jawline, to her neck.. to her breasts.

Amethyst worshiped Pearl's chest with light kisses and gentle bites, leaving small, multiple hickeys on the flesh. All the while, her hands were making their way down Pearl's front.

Pearl held her breath while Amethyst's fingers snaked their way into her shorts. It felt so slow to her..

Little by little, Amethyst's fingers came closer and closer to their destination while she took one of Pearl's nipples between her lips. It was pure agony to the pristine gem.

Pearl was so incredibly horny.. She felt that any more stimulation would push her over the edge of pleasure, and then some. Her anticipation was coupled with worry that she wouldn't last more than a second when Amethyst finally began her work between her legs.

And her fears were justified.

As soon as just the very tip of Amethyst's middle finger brushed against the top of Pearl's vagina, against her clit, Pearl just couldn't contain herself.

She arched her back in a sudden explosion of pleasure, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her legs thrashed as her orgasm carried out, her arms wrapped around Amethyst's head like a vice.

There was no time to think, no time to act. All Pearl could do was ride out this immense feeling, wait for it to subside, her vision completely blurred by the throes of ecstasy.

When her orgasm finally died down, after what felt like minutes of a fire burning in her core, Pearl felt.. Elated. It was as if she were suddenly doused in a pool of cool water.

Closing her eyes, Pearl saw behind them that she was under water.

It was so beautiful.. As her body relaxed on the outside, Pearl drifted on the currents of the ocean behind her eyelids. Looking around, she saw the object of her tranquility.

Amethyst is floating in front of Pearl. The purple gem was smiling widely, seemingly proud of herself to be able to make Pearl cum so quickly.

"Oh, don't look so smug." Pearl scolded in her mind. Amethyst's reply confused Pearl.

 _ **"MMPHH!"**_

Pearl opened her eyes widely and looked down to see that she was smothering Amethyst against her breasts.

She immediately let go, allowing Amethyst to pull away and take a deep breath of air.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Pearl didn't even realize what she was doing. So lost was she in her afterglow that she completely forgot that she had a partner.

"Can you squeeze any fucking tighter?!" Amethyst yelled, rubbing the back of her neck.

It's not that she needed to breathe while being held against Pearl's breasts; In fact, she would very much like that. But Pearl was holding onto her so tightly that if that were to go any further, she would have been squeezed into a puff of smoke.

"I'm sorry.." Pearl repeated, putting her hands together. "I didn't mean to hold you so tightly, I just.."

"I know, I know.." Amethyst held up the hand that was down Pearl's shorts, and the pristine gem's face turned a light blue in a blush.

Amethyst's entire hand was glistening in what could only be Pearl's juices. Though Amethyst just barely came into contact with Pearl's vagina, the pristine gem's orgasm was just that wild.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Sweet P." Amethyst commented. Then, to Pearl's further embarrassment, Amethyst put her index and middle finger into her mouth and ran her tongue around them, cleaning them of Pearl's juices.

"But damn.." Amethyst continued, removing her fingers from her mouth with a pop. "You taste good."

Pearl watched in amazement as Amethyst continued to clean her hand.. The act was risque in itself, but watching it, and knowing that it was her bodily fluid that Amethyst was enjoying.. It was all the more entrancing.

"I believe it's your turn.."

Amethyst smiled and cocked her head to the side, stretching her arms above her head. She then sat back on the bed, leaning back ass she propped herself up with her arms.

"Nah, babe.. Kinda lost the mood after almost being choked to death."

Pearl could understand that.. But she was not just going to leave this as a one sided deal.

In a flash of light, Pearl was now naked from the waist down, her shorts nowhere to be seen, exposing her drenched pussy to the cool temple air.

"Then let me get you back in the mood.." She whispered. Slowly, she moved to stand on all fours. She crawled toward Amethyst, her eyes never leaving the purple gem's.

Despite what she said, Amethyst found Pearl to be irresistible.. She could feel a hot pink blush crawl over her face as Pearl came to be on top of her. Pearl's arms are lazily draped over Amethyst's shoulders, her mouth next to her lover's ear.

"Tell me.."

Pearl believed she knew exactly how to get Amethyst hot under the collar.. All she had to do was do something completely unexpected. Controlling.

Pearl had to be dominant.

"Does my pussy taste that good to you?"

Pearl's voice was cool, calm.. Not a hint of forcefulness could be detected when she used a word that she'd never normally even think about. Amethyst swallowed the air in her throat. Then she replied.

"Yeah.."

"That settles it then.."

Pearl nibbled on Amethyst's earlobe, eliciting a moan from the purple gem.

"It just won't be fair.."

Pearl kissed her way down Amethyst's body, much like Amethyst did to her. She stopped at Amethyst's breasts to kiss and fondle them, gently suckling on a hard nipple, but Pearl didn't stop there.

"..if you get to taste me.."

Pearl went lower. She made her way down between Amethyst's legs.

At this time, Amethyst was breathing heavily, her face completely flushed as she watched Pearl work her magic.

Just hearing Pearl say the word 'pussy' was enough to spark Amethyst's arousal, but the way that Pearl just took the initiative like this.. It was far more of a turn on.

Pearl looked up at Amethyst from between the purple gem's legs.

Slowly, Pearl ran her index finger up Amethyst's crotch, forming a crease in the pants where Amethyst's vaginal lips were located.

"..but I can't taste you."

With both hands, Pearl grabbed the fabric over Amethyst's crotch and pulled, ripping the clothing. With that action, Amethyst's pants disappeared, leaving herself completely nude.

Pearl took in the sight of Amethyst's core. The lips were slightly puffed with arousal, and between those lips was an incredible wetness. It looked like a clearer form of honey..

Looking up at Amethyst again, Pearl found that her lover had her eyes closed. Her hands were clasped together over her chest, as if forcing herself to resist the temptation to masturbate.

The purple gem was so incredibly aroused by Pearl's unexpected action that she actually had to contain herself by having her hands hold each other.

Pearl never would have believed how much power she could have in the act of sex. She also never would have believed what she was about to do.

Slowly, bracing herself with her hands on Amethyst's thighs, Pearl leaned in. Her tongue left her mouth, and in one quick flick, she gained a taste of Amethyst's juices from the source.

Amethyst whined, arching her back as she bit down on her thumbs. She had to be quiet.. It wasn't time to be loud. Not yet.

Pearl found that she quite liked the taste of Amethyst's core. It was sweet, as if it actually were a clearer honey. It was delicious..

With rising confidence, Pearl licked again and again at Amethyst's pussy. She slowly grew in speed, pushing her face further between Amethyst's legs.

"Oh, _**fuck**_ Pearl.." Amethyst put her hands on Pearl's head.

Pearl's tongue felt so.. Good. It was different from when she would just use her fingers. Amethyst had always imagined what this would be like, but it was just too much.

"Oh fuck.." Amethyst repeated. Her words rose in pitch as Pearl continued to pleasure her with her tongue. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck ohfuckohfuckohfuck!"

Amethyst practically screeched, throwing her head back in bliss. She held Pearl's face against her pulsing vagina, her cum leaking from her almost endlessly.

Pearl attempted to clean all that she could, but it was impossible to keep all of it from coating her chin.

Amethyst's orgasm lasted just as long as, if not longer than, Pearl's. Though when it ended, she relaxed far sooner than Pearl.

Amethyst removed her hands from Pearl's head and laid back, allowing herself to spread her body completely in relaxation. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath, her body shining in a small coat of sweat.

"Oh, fuck.." She whispered. Nothing ever made Amethyst feel like this before..

Pearl stood on her knees from between Amethyst's legs, smiling down at her lover. She summoned a napkin from her gem and began to wipe Amethyst's 'leftovers' from her chin.

Tossing the napkin aside, she made a mental note to throw it away later. For now, she would lay with Amethyst.

Pearl crawled up Amethyst's body, sighing as she lay her head on Amethyst's breasts. She didn't mind the sweat. It would dry up, soon enough. All she wanted to do, really, was sleep.

"I love you so much.." Pearl whispered as she closed her eyes.

Amethyst chuckled, still breathing rather heavily as she wrapped her arms around Pearl's body.

"I love you too, Sweet P.."


	36. A Peaceful Day With a Storm of Thoughts

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to continue this story. After that Steven Bomb, I've been wracking my brain, trying to find out how to continue my work in respect to the events in the show. I think I've found a little midsection.**

 **I've already made Peridot a Crystal Gem in my story prior to the events of Message Received, but I feel like you guys can wrap the two around each other to understand it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It's midday.

Steven is sitting on the edge of the beach, his feet stretched out just far enough for the water to graze his toes before receding. The boy was trapped in thought about the events of the past week.

Peridot has become more accustomed to the team since her accidental insults on the moon. Steven wondered why Peridot even said those words. The green gem had explained later that seeing all of the Homeworld technology again, all of the things that would have happened to Earth brought back memories of her home.

Of course, after that argument with Yellow Diamond, Peridot explained that she realized her mistake. Her home was Earth now, with Steven and the other gems. She was a Crystal Gem, and nothing was going to change that. But what Steven most had on his mind was when he tried to forcibly change his age.

It was no secret that he liked Connie. And he was pretty sure that she liked him, too. But it was just.. difficult to think about a relationship when he looked so young despite his age. Steven never even considered the thought that Connie might actually be younger than him. He just.. enjoyed spending time with her. Age didn't matter to him until that day.

As he ages, will he change at all? In his twenties? Thirties? He doesn't know. What he does know is that Connie _will_ change.

Connie will grow as she ages. She'll become a spry teen, a young woman, a middle aged housewife, an old woman.. and Steven doesn't even know if he'll ever grow taller than five feet.

The boy clutched at the gem in his stomach, staring out to the sea. He wondered if he even belonged on this world. In every sense of the word, Steven was a hybrid. An abomination. Why did his mother ever think that giving him life would be a good idea?

A shuffling noise beside him brought him from his thoughts.

Steven turned his head to see Peridot sit next to him, her knees brought up to her chest as was her usual position. Her eyelids seemed to be heavy, as they were half closed. Steven wondered if she came out here to think, too.

"What's up, Dot?" Steven asked in an attempt to be cheerful. He didn't need to think about what would happen in the future. What matters was how everyone around him felt now.

"Nothing, Steven.." Peridot replied, her voice tired. She stared out at the sea, her expression blank.

"You sure?" Steven asked, worried for his friend. She seemed to be acting more odd than usual. "You look pretty tired."

"I'm just thinking." Peridot turned to look at the boy, a small smile on her face. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Are you thinking about what you did on the moon?"

Peridot chuckled and nodded. Though she originally had no intention to talk about her problems, Steven's presence just helped her feel more calm about the subject.

"I was.." Peridot looked out at the sea again, crossing her arms over her knees. "It just.. feels like the other gems forgave me too easily. They were so angry with me, angrier than I've seen them since I joined the team." Peridot started shuffling her feet in the sand. "Even after I called Yellow Diamond a clod to her face.. I'm surprised they were so forgiving."

"Well.." Steven started, rubbing the back of his head. "You're our friend. And sometimes, friends get into arguments. It's a common thing."

"I doubt it's common when you're talking about the destruction of the planet you love." Peridot said with a sigh. "I insulted the planet, I insulted what they do, I insulted Rose Quartz. I just.. don't feel like I deserve to be forgiven just yet."

"I guess I can understand that. But they know you're a good person." Steven started digging his feet in the sand, staring down at the white surface. "The gems all think of you as a friend. It doesn't matter what you did. What matters is what you're going to do."

Peridot smiled against her knees. She closed her eyes and allowed the beach wind to brush passed her. The green gem felt an odd calm after hearing Steven's words.

"Thank you.." She whispered, keeping her eyes closed.

"No problem." Steven replied.

Silence fell on the two. Steven and Peridot were again left with their own thoughts on the beach as Pearl and Garnet watched from the table on the front porch of the beach house.

"They've both had some week." Pearl commented, her chin resting in her hand, elbow on the table.

"Yeah, well.." Garnet started, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed. "Between almost crushing Peridot and Steven having a crisis concerning how he'll grow as a half human and half gem hybrid.. She's had it easy."

"You're right." Pearl knew what Garnet meant. "It's going to be like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. I can't imagine the psychological trauma he's going to go through. Even we don't know what's going to happen."

"Yeah.." Garnet agreed. "When he threw us that birthday party, I thought we had it figured out. I thought he would age like a human, that he had the same lifespan they did, but his mind could change his age unwillingly. But what we've seen this week.. It raises more questions."

"I hope he'll be alright." Pearl worried, a sigh escaping her lips.

"I'm sure he will." Garnet commented. "He's a tough kid, and he's been through a lot. A lot more than any normal human would ever go through in their entire lives."

"He's still only a child, though.."

"With the soul of our kind hearted leader." Garnet reached across the table, laying a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Pearl.. I'm sure of it."

Pearl smiled at Garnet's reassurance. If there was ever someone she could trust to predict the future, it was definitely Garnet.

"Thank you.. Have you seen Amethyst?" Pearl asked, changing the subject.

Garnet leaned back in her chair again.

"Haven't seen her since we got back from the barn yesterday."

"That's odd.." Pearl stood from the table, gazing out at the beach, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of her girlfriend. "I thought she just out for an errand.. But the sun's already so high."

"I'm sure she's fine too, Pearl." Garnet said reassuringly. "She can take care of herself, and I'd know if there was trouble."

"Yes, I know, but.." Pearl stepped away from the table, gaining a better view than from where she stood. "I can't help but worry."

"I know." Garnet knew how Pearl was. She was a worrywart, that's just how it is. "Maybe she's just been sleeping in her room all this time."

"She wasn't there when I checked last time.. And we went to bed together when we got home." Pearl didn't mean that in a sexual way. When the gems, Greg and Connie returned from the barn, Greg and Steven took Connie home and Amethyst dragged Pearl to the bed in her room. The purple gem had said she was tired, at the time.

"She never leaves the house for so long unless we're on a mission.."

"Well I hope she's not cheating on you." Garnet said with a chuckle.

"Oh please don't say that.." Pearl begged, but knowing that Garnet was only joking. Still, that comment hit home. "I couldn't bare the thought."

"Nah, she'll never do that to you." Garnet took back her little joke, a hand on her hip. "She's loved you for far too long to think of anyone else."

"Did you know?" Pearl asked, turning to the taller gem.

"I knew even before she did." Garnet adjusted her shades. "I just thought it'd be better for you to work things out yourselves."

"I suppose I can't get mad at you.." Pearl said after a few moments of letting this information process. "If you had told me I was going to fall for anyone other than Rose at that time, I probably would have laughed in your face."

"That's another reason why I never told you." Garnet said, making her way into the beach house. She stopped in the middle of the door, turning to Pearl. "I hate being laughed at." Then she went inside.

* * *

Steven looks up excitedly as he sees a purple fish jump out of the water, making a splash as it reconnects with the surface. He stands up quickly, almost startling Peridot.

Almost as soon as he stands, the fish once again jumps from the water. Though, in the air, the fish begins to change into a bright light. In a literal flash, Amethyst is standing before Steven and Peridot, stretching her arms above her head.

"Hey Amethyst!" Steven greeted, his smile wide. At the arrival of the purple gem, he forgot about his thoughts. "Any luck?"

"Nah.." Amethyst replied, wringing out her hair of water. "I didn't find them. Sorry, little man."

"No, it's okay." Though Steven had asked Amethyst to search for Lapis and Jasper, he didn't really expect them to be found.

"Are you talking about Lapis and Jasper?" Peridot asked from where she sat, not bothering to get up.

"Yeah.." Amethyst answered, putting her hand on her hip. "As long as they're down there, we gotta keep looking for 'em. We have no idea when Lapis could lose control."

"You take breaks all the time." Peridot pointed out. Amethyst shrugged.

"No use getting stressed over it. When it happens, we'll be ready. All there is to it."

"I see.." Peridot knew that what Amethyst said was right. She learned the hard way that too much work was painful for someone without any rest in between.

"Anyway, sorry guys, but.." Amethyst started running toward the beach house, where an excited Pearl stood. The purple gem didn't even finish her sentence, laughing as she jumped into Pearl's arms, giving a quick kiss to her lover.

"I still don't understand that 'kissing' thing.." Peridot commented, looking away from the couple after watching Amethyst leap in Pearl's arms.

"Maybe you'll find someone to do that with yourself someday." Steven replied, making his way back toward the beach house. He stopped, turning back to Peridot.

"Are you gonna sit out here for a while?"

Peridot didn't answer at first. Steven's words were echoing in her mind. _**Would**_ she ever find someone to experience that with? Did Peridot even have the ability to feel "love" for another being? She'd rather not find out.. well, maybe that isn't entirely true. She is curious.

"Yes.. I think I'll come inside later." Peridot answered Steven's question. The boy nodded and kept on his path toward the house, leaving Peridot to stare at the ocean.


	37. Peridot Cleans Up

"Why are we doing this again?" Ruby asked Steven, who was excitedly leading the hot tempered gem and her other half, Sapphire, down the street.

"Because it'll be fun! And you guys haven't been there as yourselves yet!" Steven replied, throwing his arms up in the air. Ruby sighed, wondering why she even expected a different answer. Sapphire just smiled and walked beside her love, her hands held together in front of her.

The three were on their way to Beach City Funland, where Steven would show Ruby and Sapphire all of the awesome games and rides it had to offer. Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot decided to stay at the house. Pearl to tidy up, Amethyst to stay with her lover, and Peridot.. Well, she just wanted to avoid Funland. Since that incident with Yellow Diamond, she was in no mood to have any sort of "fun". Not yet, at least. Sapphire is also back in her usual dress, having changed back into it after the Truth or Dare game from so many days ago.

Ruby would have mentioned that she and Sapphire technically knew all that Funland had to offer through Garnet's eyes, but she held her tongue. It would be a shame to watch the excitement and wonder die from Steven's eyes.

"We're both very excited, Steven." Sapphire assured. She felt that she and Ruby were going to have a lot of fun, despite what they already know of their destination. It gave her more time to spend with her partner, after all. Well, it gave her time to actually be with Ruby without being with Ruby.

"You're going to love it!" Steven further exclaimed, calming down and putting on a thinking face afterward. "Peridot was pretty good at all the games, though. I dunno if you guys will be able to beat any of her scores."

"There's no way that green bean did better than us at that Meat Beat thing." Ruby protested, getting fired up at the thought of a challenge from Peridot. She had slowly grown accustomed to being friends with the green gem, but her competitive side would throw anyone under a bus if she had the chance.

"Well ever since it got repaired, the scores reset." Steven explained. "And you never ended the game anyway. Garnet probably would have just kept on going if I didn't break it."

"You're not wrong." Sapphire agreed. "I'm sorry for what happened. It was my future vision that kept us enthralled, predicting the movements of the pig on the screen."

"But we wouldn't have stayed there if I wasn't so competitive." Ruby argued, crossing her arms. Sapphire giggled and slipped her hand in Ruby's arms, holding onto her love as they walked. The red gem smiled at the contact.

"I'm sure you'll control yourselves this time around." Steven stated with confidence. After these words, the boy smiled widely and ran forward as the sign for Beach City Funland came into sight. "Come on! Last one there's a rotten gem!"

"Gems can't rot, Steven!" Ruby called after him, cupping her hands in front of her mouth. No sooner had the words left her when Sapphire sped passed her, intending not to be the "rotten gem".

"Sapphire!" Ruby called in playful anger, chasing after her love. But with Sapphire's speed, it wasn't long until she passed Steven, who had a large head start. The three of them laughed together as they raced to their destination.

* * *

Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot are busy tidying up the beach house. Well, Pearl and Peridot are. Amethyst is being her usual, lazy self and pretending to take a nap on the couch while secretly taking peeks at Pearl's butt whenever the pristine gem is turned around.

"I still don't see the need for cleanliness." Peridot complained from up in Steven's room, looking down at Pearl. The pristine gem taught Peridot how to use the broom properly after coming across the appalling state of the barn floor when the green gem cleaned it those many days ago. "We can't get diseases unless we allow it."

"But Steven is much more susceptible to such things." Pearl explained calmly, wiping down the kitchen counter with a disinfectant wipe. "Cleaning the house means keeping Steven healthy and safe."

Peridot just rolled her eyes and continued to sweep the floor. She couldn't really argue. Of course she didn't want Steven to get hurt or sick in any way, so it was of tolerable circumstances to do these chores.

Peridot's complaints died down after this little exchange, but she only replaced them with even more complaints about how Amethyst wasn't doing anything to contribute to Steven's health.

"Why must you lay around while Pearl and I do all of the work?" Peridot asked the seemingly sleeping Amethyst after coming down stairs. The green gem had finished weeping Steven's room and had started on the living room while Pearl tended to the bathroom.

"I don't _**do**_ clean." Amethyst responded nonchalantly, keeping her eyes closed with her hands behind her head. "It's been like this for years, P-Dot. I sleep, Pearl cleans, and Garnet tells us if a gem monster pops up."

"That system seems highly unstable and has a complete lack of operation." Peridot commented, raising an eyebrow. "At least Jasper and I had a good system, despite her brutish orders.."

Amethyst opened her right eye to get a good look at Peridot. It's been a long time since the green gem talked about her old partner. "Do you miss her?"

"Only because I've traveled with her on our way to.. you know." Peridot trailed off, turning away from Amethyst and continuing her sweeping as she spoke. "Other than that, being my escort, she has no significance to me."

"What about Lapis?" Amethyst was curious now. This was a rare opportunity to hear Peridot talk about her past.

Peridot sighed, regretting bringing up her system in the first place. Being questioned was truly annoying. "I was her interrogator and she was my informant. Nothing more."

"So you didn't have any good friends before joining up with us?"

Peridot decided it would be better to answer questions when she was not already occupying her time with a task. So she leaned the broom against the couch and took a seat on it at Amethyst's feet, allowing herself to sink into the back of the couch before talking.

"Friends aren't a necessity on Homeworld." Amethyst sat up next to Peridot to better hear her friend. "I had no friends. Only superiors and coworkers. Other peridots were there as well, of course. Rubies, pearls, quartz warriors.. They all had the same job description as others like them. Peridots like myself are technicians. That was it. Interaction between us was allowed, of course, but.." Peridot sighed. "..none of us ever considered each other friends."

Amethyst listened intently to the green gem. She wasn't going to miss out on anything Peridot had to say, so she kept quiet in case she was going to say anything else. Luckily, Peridot continued, smiling and sitting a bit more straight on the couch.

"But some days, it was enjoyable to work alongside others like me. I was praised occasionally. I was close to being among the top one thousand peridots in the entirety of Homeworld. And I was the one chosen to go on the expedition to Earth. It wasn't so bad."

"Sounds pretty bad compared to what you have now."

Peridot knew that Amethyst's words were true. She knew that all she did on Homeworld, all of the other peridots, none of it mattered. Not anymore.

"It's pathetic, really.." Peridot replied. Amethyst was about to get offended and go off on the green gem, but Peridot continued, cutting Amethyst off. "Lapis was the first one to tell me how beautiful the Earth looks from space, especially the ocean."

"As we started travelling to Earth, to study it and it's inhabitants, I saw it." Peridot stared off at nothing in particular. "Several million miles away, I saw it. For just a moment, I looked up from my screen. If I was who I am now, maybe I would have appreciated it's beauty. But since I wasn't.. I can barely remember the experience. Like one of the Earth's insects flying by. A fleeting interest, a minor annoyance. That's all Earth was to me. I went back to my screen, making sure that the prisoner.. that Lapis wasn't making a fuss."

"Well like you said, you were different at the time." Amethyst said in an attempt to comfort Peridot, who seemed to be in a depressive trance. "What matters is you know how cool Earth is now, right?" The purple gem pat Peridot's back. "And who knows? Maybe when we find Malachite, you and Miss Water Witch can be friends too."

Peridot gave Amethyst a confused look, her eyes squinting. "Water Witch?"

"Lapis!" Amethyst explained with a laugh. "You know, cuz she uses water!"

"Oh." Peridot understood the similarities now, her eyes returning to normal. She went back to looking forward, at nothing. "I don't think she will want to be my friend, after what I did."

Amethyst opened her mouth to say something else, but Pearl interrupted her just as she came out of the bathroom, drying her hands on a towel after washing her hands in the bathroom sink. "The bathroom is finished, Steven's room, the kitchen.. Peridot." Pearl turned her head to the green gem on the couch. "Did you finish the living room?"

Peridot didn't get a chance to answer. Amethyst hopped to her feet and grabbed the broom that Peridot leaned on the couch next to her.

"I was just telling her to take a break, Sweet P."

"You're going to clean..?" Pearl asks skeptically, narrowing her eyes. "Are you pranking me? It's not April Fool's Day, is it?"

Amethyst scoffed, putting a hand on her hip. "Please, if I was gonna prank you, it'd be a lot more thought out than this."

"I don't need, nor do I want your help."

The broom in Amethyst's hand is snatched away when Peridot stands from the couch. The green gem walks past Amethyst, dragging the broom across the floor. Pearl gives her lover a questioning look, placing the back of her hand on her hip. Amethyst just shrugs at this and sits back down on the couch.

At this moment, Steven walks through the front door, a blueberry flavored ice drink in his hands, straw in his mouth.

Pearl smiled, placing the towel she dried her hands with on the kitchen counter. "Hello Steven. Did you have a good time at Funland?"

"And where's Ruby and Sapphire?" Amethyst asks while Peridot ignores Steven's arrival.

"Ruby got mad at Wackerman because she missed pretty much all of them for the first thirty seconds. So Sapphire's trying to calm her down now." Steven explained nonchalantly, making his way to the kitchen to throw away his now empty cup.

"But the walk from there to here is a good distance.." Pearl states, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "Surely Ruby would have calmed down by now."

"Pearl." Amethyst says with a scoff, putting her hands behind her head. "It's Ruby."

Pearl smiles uncomfortably, sitting down with her girlfriend on the couch. Amethyst wrapped her arm around Pearl's waist, pulling her closer. "That's true.. I hope she doesn't cause the humans too much trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Smiley is running around the outside of Funland Arcade. Not for fun, but because Ruby is hanging onto the back of his shirt by her teeth while Sapphire attempts to calm her lover down from the side.


	38. Enter Lapis Lazuli

The barn was active now more than it ever was. With the arrival and defeat of Malachite, the recuperation of Lapis, the drama between the blue and green gems, and the whole baseball fiasco.. Well, a lot has happened this week.

Steven and the original members of the Crystal Gems had returned home and dealt with Steven's newfound ability to control his descending speed. Of course it hasn't actually been mastered yet, but he will work on it.

The group was also happy to discover that the previously bubbled Cluster had no intention of freeing itself. Upon further inspection from Peridot and Steven, the boy realized that all the gems of the Cluster wanted was to be whole. The shards only felt alone, scared, wanted the rest of themselves. Steven helped them to realize that there was millions of others shards around them. A consentual fusion with no form.

The only snag, if just a little one, was that Peridot wanted to move from her room at the temple, and stay at the barn with Lapis.

"I've grown accustomed to this place." Peridot had used as an excuse. "I need to fix the whole I made anyway."

The other gems thought nothing of Peridot's choice, but Steven was suspicious. The green gem had already grown attached to the temple, so why would she suddenly want to live in the barn? Then when Steven looked up at the top of the silo a ways away from the barn, where Lapis was currently relaxing, he realized that Peridot wanted to do everything she could to make Lapis feel at home. He would have to get them a phone so that they could stay in touch.

But for now, walking home after getting his most looked forward to donut of all time from Sadie, he wanted to get some rest. Staying up all night, waiting to finally hit the ground, was a tad bit exhausting.

The first thing Steven noticed when he walked through the door of his house, ready to crawl into bed and sleep throughout the rest of the day, was that the door to the temple had one less gem on it. Peridot's gem had been removed, and everyone else had been put back in their original places, with Steven's at the top of the star.

"Where's Peridot's door?" Steven asked no one in particular, but Garnet answered him from the couch.

"Her room is still in the temple, don't worry." The fusion felt the need to put Steven's worries to rest first. "Since Peridot decided to live in the barn with Lapis, we decided to put her door into hibernation. It'll come back whenever Peridot returns."

Steven didn't answer. He wanted to ask more questions, about how a door could have been put into hibernation in the first place, but he was far too tired. He made his way up to his room, where Pearl and Amethyst sat side by side on his bed.

"Oh hello Steven." Pearl greeted, standing from the bed. "Did you finish what you needed to do?"

"Sure did." Steven confirmed with a smile. "I was thinking of going to bed."

"Well don't sleep for too long." Pearl warned. Amethyst hopped from the bed, hands behind her head as she questioned Pearl.

"Why can't he? I sleep all day sometimes and I'm fine."

Pearl turned toward her girlfriend, crossing her arms. "You don't need to sleep in the first place. Steven, on the other hand, has to. If he sleeps all day, he'll stay awake all night and won't be able to get out much."

"I'll set an alarm, Pearl." Steven didn't even bother gathering pajamas to get changed. He just crawled into bed, grabbing his Cookie Cat alarm clock from his night stand. It was eight o'clock by now, so he set the time for noon to wake up. After getting everything set, and covering himself in his blanket, he smiled up at the pristine gem. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so.." Pearl seemed to still have a small fear that Steven would sleep through his alarm, but she decided to trust him. Rather, Amethyst decided to trust Steven for Pearl, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and pulling her downstairs.

"I can leave Steven's room of my own accord, Amethyst." Pearl stated, seemingly offended at being pulled without her permission.

Amethyst lead Pearl to the living room. Garnet seems to have left the couch. Perhaps she knew what was going to happen and didn't want to be present for it.

Amethyst let go of Pearl's hand, turning around to point in her face in an accusatory fashion. "Please, if I didn't take you down from there, you'd have done all you could to get that hug from him you missed earlier."

"I only said that to be funny." Pearl gently pushed Amethyst, forcing her to sit on the couch. Slowly, the pristine gem climbed on top of her girlfriend, straddling Amethyst and holding the back of her head. "If I want affection, I know you'd be more than happy to oblige."

"That's more like it.." Amethyst ran her hands up and down Pearl's sides. Normally, the couple wouldn't be so adventurous outside of the bedroom, especially with Steven falling asleep upstairs, but they were excited that their job was finished. Unfortunately for Amethyst, her girlfriend could be a tease.

"Well I'd better start tidying up the house." The pristine gem stated, standing up from Amethyst's lap. Hands on her hips, she took a look around the room. "It's gotten awfully dusty since we've been gone."

Amethyst groaned, covering her face in her hands while sinking back in the couch. "You're such a bitch." She whispered through her hands.

Pearl giggled and leaned down over Amethyst just enough to whisper in her ear. "If you help me clean, I'll show you just how much of a bitch I can be for you."

"You're playing both my weaknesses, Sweet P!" Amethyst whined, taking her hands away from her face to see Pearl standing up straight again. The purple gem was torn between her hate for cleaning and her lust for hearing Pearl swear like she just did. Since the first time they've made love, Pearl has gotten a bit more fluent in human swears, but those words were still rare.

Though despite how much Amethyst absolutely loathed anything that had to do with the word "clean", the reward this time was far too great to pass up. She stood from the couch, sighing with a hand on her hips. "Alright, alright. Where do we start."

Pearl practically beamed. Amethyst had finally agreed to clean! Well, she had the promise of sex to work off of, but it was still a miracle to the pristine gem. She grabbed Amethyst's hand, leading her to the kitchen and opening the cabinet under the sink.

"Well I think you can start with dusting." Pearl pulled from the cabinet a container of disinfectant wipes and a cloth, handing the items to Amethyst. "It's pretty simple. Just wipe down whatever seems dusty to you. Afterwards, go over it all with a dry cloth to pick up any excess filth. I'll do Steven's room whenever he wakes up."

"What're you gonna do?" Amethyst inquired, suspicious that Pearl was going to make her do all the work downstairs.

"I'll follow behind you with a broom. Some dust falls to the floor, you know."

"Right, right.." The purple held both the rag and the wipes in one hand, using her other to wrap around Pearl, getting a firm grip on her butt. "It'll be so worth it."

"Remember, Amethyst." Pearl grabbed Amethyst's wrist and pulled her hand away. "Clean first, dirty later."

"Then let's get started." Amethyst turned her attention to the kitchen counter, pulling a few of the disinfectant wipes from their container. Pearl smirked and went to grab the broom. If all it took was sex to get her girlfriend to actually do something, she should use it as a reward more often.

* * *

Peridot stood at the base of the silo outside of the barn, twiddling her thumbs in front of her.

She had come out to thank Lapis Lazuli for saving her from those rubies the other day. Of course it was still difficult. Peridot wondered if the water manipulator really wanted to try to make amends, or if she only did so for Steven's sake. Now that they were alone, would Lapis ever talk to Peridot?

The green gem took a breath in an attempt to prepare herself for what she was about to do. But as she looked toward the top of the tower, where Lapis was sure to be, Peridot couldn't help but be scared. What if Lapis told her to leave again? What if Lapis actually tried to harm her? There were far too many bad possibilities, and Peridot didn't need Garnet's future vision to know that to say anything would be a big risk.

So instead of yelling upwards to grab Lapis' attention, Peridot whispered to the ground, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "I'm sorry.."

Lapis watched Peridot from the air. Instead of on top of the silo, like Peridot thought she was, Lapis hung just below the clouds. She didn't want to be seen by the green gem, not now.

She observed Peridot for the entire time she stood at the base of the tower. Minutes passed, and she didn't move a muscle. Lapis wanted her to do something, anything, and not just stare up at where she thought Lapis was.

Then Peridot hung her head. Why was she so weird? Lapis flew above the clouds when the green gem turned to walk back toward the barn. She didn't want to be seen.

Lapis waited above the clouds, at least for a few minutes. She wanted to be sure that Peridot was in the barn before she flew back to the silo. After those minutes passed, Lapis ducked beneath the clouds again and took her place at the top of the silo. She landed gracefully, as she always does. Her eyes turned toward the barn.

Lapis knew she was in the wrong. What Steven had said to her was true, about not giving Peridot a chance before she decided she hated the little gremlin. She wanted to try, she really did, but..

"Sorry.." Lapis whispered toward the barn. She sat down, sighing as she leaned back and closed her eyes, hands behind her head. "I'm not ready yet."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **If anyone is confused, I mentioned in the latest chapter of "Dirty Ambitions" that I would introduce Lapis in a timeskip fashion. As I've said before, I like keeping to the canon of the show as much as possible while adding my own little take on what goes on in the gem's lives.**

 **This has become less of a love story and more of a "I would like to see THIS happen" thing. I hope that doesn't deter anyone from my story. Anyway, be on the lookout for the final chapter of "When Death Calls." As always, so long for now.**


End file.
